Batman: Dark Knight
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Sonic quits being a Freedom Fighter and becomes the Dark Knight himself: Batman. As the Batman, Sonic takes on many challenges and faces a lot of villains along the way as a solo crime fighter throughout different places and different areas. Including guest stars from different video game series and shows. (Episode 11: The Big Heat)
1. Episode 1: Prologue - Life Change

Batman: Dark Knight

Episode 1: Pologue/Life Change

**Author Note: This is a Sonic and multiple crossover story as Sonic dressed up as the Dark Knight known as Batman. This was inspired me by Sonic and Batman crossover stories that I read and so I decided to make a story of Sonic becoming Batman. **

**There will be multiple characters and villains during each episode of the series from different series of shows, video games and series just like the story I used to do with one of my old stories: Nightwatcher: the Shadow Warrior with Shadow the Hedgehog.**

_**Summary: Sonic realize that he's made some horrible choices that hurt his friends over the years and so he then take on a new life, fighting crime solo as the Batman.**_

It was a beautiful afternoon in Mobotropolis as the sun is setting to be the night of the day. There we have the Freedom Fighters living in the city that their great friend: NICOLE had created with the Nanites. Everything was in peace and a calming life.

Therefore, we have the hero of Mobius: Sonic the Hedgehog at his parent's house packing belongings since he had decided to leave Mobotropolis for good to find himself a helpful center. Sonic then thought about the things he had committed and the bad things he had done to his friends. Also thinking of what had happened back in Freedom HQ.

_Flashback…_

_The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are hanging out and having a good time. Mighty, Vector, Ray and Charmy playing video games, Knuckles and Julie-Su were having their talk in private, Espio meditating in a quiet place, Sally, Bunnie and Amy having their girl talk and Rotor and Tails discuss about the inventions and the security that they could come up to upgrade the shield of the city of Mobotropolis._

_But for Sonic, he then sat outside just thinking about through things some personal things. Sonic look up at the sky and just having thoughts that until NICOLE appeared on scene and sat next to Sonic._

"_Sonic, is something the matter?" NICOLE asked_

"_Huh… No just something I plan on doing" Sonic responded sadly_

"_What's that?"_

"_I am planning to leave Mobotropolis and never to come back until I am ready to come back"_

"_What… Sonic why?"_

"_Why you asked? NICOLE I hurt my friends feelings and the bad things I did over them over the years. Yes I can be very cocky and selfish but those things I did I regret for what I have done. I hurt Tails because I went out with Fiona the girl he truly loves and I broke his trust and respect for him. I even humiliate Antoine for what I have done and hurt him so bad. I even broke Sally's heart during my Welcome Home celebration in front of every rejected to be by herself to be her consort. I've been living through this for a long time and I don't want to live through the guilt and the failure I have caused. I am leaving Mobotropolis and I must go out there and change my ways and including my life"_

"_Sonic… Are you going to tell the others?"_

"_Yes… But a note that I will be sending them. This is something I must do on my way and I don't want you to track me or have the guys find me. Do you understand NICOLE?"_

"_Yes. I understand your concern and your wish. Go what you think what you need to do and follow your heart. Please come back in one piece ok?"_

_Sonic nodded and hug NICOLE gently._

"_Of course. You have my word" Sonic accepted with a smile_

_Sonic then prompts himself up and then back to his parent's house and pack his belongings._

_End of Flashback…_

Sonic finished packing his things that he needed throughout his journey. Sonic then took the time to write two notes. One for his parents and the second for his friends back at HQ.

After a few minutes writing his note. Sonic then set the first note aside and zoomed off to the Freedom HQ and left the note there. Sonic glance at the city for a last time and then make his departure and left Mobotropolis for good to find what he's trying to find and change his life.

During the HQ, Tails then walk on over to the room and sees a note.

"Hey note. Who is it from?" Tails wondered

Tails opened the note and begins to read the note to find out who sent it here in HQ.

_Everyone,_

_This is Sonic the Hedgehog speaking. I am the one who left this note here. I want you all to know I have left Mobotropolis and will not be coming back here when I am ready to come back. I know I didn't tell you why I left and left to say goodbye but a lot is on my mind. I want to take this time to tell you all that I am sorry. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you all for being so very cocky, annoying, selfish and predictable._

_Tails, I am so sorry that I broke your trust and your respect since I had dated Fiona the Fox who you liked very much. I regret for that to happen to you and I am truly sorry little brother._

_Knuckles, I am sorry for that bad times and the rudeful cocky things I said to you making so angry at me and to your Chaotix friends._

_Antione, I'm sorry for the thing I put you through and the rude things I said to you years back. Bunnie, sorry for the flirtatious moments I gave to you and what I had said about you._

_Sally I know we moved on but I want to say I regret for breaking your heart during my welcome home celebration and broke your heart. I am truly, truly sorry for hurting you in front of the mobians back at Green Hill Zone._

_I want to say goodbye everyone. Don't find me and don't try to take me back home. Good bye everyone and farewell._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

After reading the note. Tails drop the note and felt heartbroken. Rotor then came in the room noticing Tails felt very odd.

"Tails… Are you ok?" Rotor asked

"No. Sonic left Mobotropolis" Tails informed

Sonic traveled a long way from Mobotropolis since he left without saying goodbye but left the note there to his family and friends. Sonic had traveled to the Dragon Kingdom and meeting with a friend of his. Sonic sees the temple and then pays a guy a visit opening the door at Stormtop Village.

Sonic enter inside while carrying his belongings looking around looking for his friend.

"Hello. Is anyone one?" Sonic wondered

Sonic look around the place and sees a tall lion making his appearance. His name was Li Yeun the Village Elder.

"Sonic, it's been a long time since you and your friends come to visit" Li Yeun greeted

"I know. It sure has hasn't it?" Sonic inquired

"Indeed. What brings you here?"

"I come here to train. I want to change my lifestyle and I want to change of who I want to become"

"And what is that I ask?"

"A better and a great person. I caused and hurt a lot of people including my friends and I regret that moment haunting in my head for some time now. I want to change and become a great person"

"Well in that case I'll be very happy to train you and help you. Hopefully you can learn some new fighting style and some techniques that I would love to teach you"

"Sure thing"

"Good then. I'll let you get yourself settled and we can train tomorrow"

"Sure thing master"

_Later, that day…_

Sonic begin his first training as he and Li Yeun stood upon across each other. Li Yeun signal Sonic to strike him which Sonic did but to no avail as Li Yeun countered Sonc's attack and slam him down to the ground.

Sonic then prompts himself up and stood his ground.

"Sonic. You should always have your guard up and never let down his guard. Concentrate and focus" Li Yeun commanded

"Yes master" Sonic responded

"Now. Again"

Sonic again deliver a few attacks against Li Yeun but Li Yeun countered Sonic and put him on hold and hits him down to the ground. Sonic prompts himself up again as Li Moon watch on from the temple sitting onto the stairs.

"You need to concentrate and keep your guard up. Now again" Li Yeun commanded

Sonic nodded and continue to attack once again but when Li Yeun tries to counter Sonic for the third time, Sonic then hold his guard and countered Li Yeun and deliver a kick sending him a feet away from Li Yeun.

"You have done well Sonic. There are a lot more for you to learn" Li Yeun informed

"I am ready so please train me well master" Sonic responded bowing his head

"Let your training… Begin"

And so this point on Sonic continued his training that Li Yeun had set for Sonic. Sonic learn a few techniques and how to cooperate on certain things. A new fighting stance Sonic had learned and meditating with Li Yeun.

After their training, they call it a day as they have dinner and Li Moon pour some tea for Sonic.

"Sonic you've trained so hard today. I hope you are ready to for the path you have lie up ahead" Li Yeun said with concern

"I am Li Yeun. I am ready to find myself and ready to change to become a better person instead of being a selfish and a cocky hedgehog" Sonic responded sipping on his cup of tea

"Sonic you sure know what you are doing" Li Moon stated

"Yes I am. I'm ready to change even if it take me a year to train"

"Then it will settle and you are ready for the next phase of the training" Li Yeun notified

"Of course master"

_A year later…_

After a year of complete and stressing and unstoppable training. Sonic had changed and became very mature over the past year. Sonic who is now eighteen years old and now found himself in a special center.

"Thank you Li Yeun and Li Moon. It's been a very honor to train with you guys and I am ready to leave" Sonic thanked bowing his head

"Sonic you take care of your career lies up ahead" Li Yeun bid with a smile

"Come back and visit us anytime Sonic" Li Moon said with a smile

"I will and thank you all. Thank you both for training me. It's time I make my departure and go back home. See you guys around and I'll come back to visit soon"

Sonic wave good bye carrying his belongings and then return back home.

_Meanwhile, Mobotropolis…_

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix returned back to the city after a mission of stopping Eggman Robots wreaking havoc into another locaton. When they returned the soon get the news when Vector turn the TV on.

"_This is Miranda Lynx live of Mobotropolis news. We have the return of Sonic the Hedgehog back here in Mobotropolis after a year of his disappearance. Sonic is now back home and Sonic. DO you have any comments about your return?_" Miranda questioned

"_Yes. After I've been gone for a year. I am proud to say I am a changed hedgehog and I am back home with friends and my family. That is all I want to say exactly_" Sonic responded with a smile waving to everyone

"What the... Sonic's back! He's back everyone" Vector informed

"WHAT! Sonic's back home here?" Tails asked

"Of course everyone"

Sonic made his appearance with a smile on his face and so everyone piled to Sonic for his return.

"Sonic where did you go all this time for the past year?" Vector asked

"Somewhere I need to do and find myself in a special center and changed my life and I am sorry to all of you" Sonic apologized

"It's ok Sonic. We all forgive after you sent us that note. We all made mistakes and we learn from them" Sally informed

"Yeah Sonic. We still love you and we got your back man" Mighty added

"Thank you all of you" Sonic responded

"So are you still going to help us on the missions with us?" Bunnie asked

"I'm going to have to say no. Not at this point but soon. I just need time is all?"

"Take your time Sonic. We're not rushing you" Knuckles said

"Of course Knuckle is right. Take as much time you need and get yourself settled after being gone for a year" Sally added

Sonic nodded and left out the HQ. Sonic also had his own apartment and get himself settled in. He then soon begin to have an idea and had decided to go solo on a hero gig.

"NICOLE" Sonic called

NICOLE appeared into Sonic's residence with a smile on her face.

"Yes Sonic" NICOLE called

"I want to let you know I won't be going on missions with the Freedom Fighters. I want to be different. Something… very dark, mysterious and dangerous but in the good way. I want to be a symbol to the people instead of just Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic explained

"Is that so? What is that symbol you mentioned about?"

"I saw something when I was gone for a year. It was… A bat, a bat symbol that inspired me to become very mysterious. I just want you and only you to know not everyone else"

"Ok then Sonic. I'll bite, what is it that you got going on"

"I learned a lot a moves and the style and I think I am ready to use these skills that I want to comprehend during these days"

"What are you planning?"

"Something that no one has ever witnessed. I'm becoming something that no one cannot be"

With that being said. Sonic then left out Mobotropolis and find a hidden cave behind the waterfall during his departure from the city. Sonic soon set up shop and then begin to build a lab also bats were even inside the cave and creating a super computer with NICOLE's help wanting to help Sonic of what he had desired to become.

Sonic took days of building lab, platforms and everything that he needed in order to begin what he had desired what he wished to do. After the hard working days of setting up the hideout in the cave.

"Now all of that is taken care of. Let's check the results" Sonic said clapping his hands

The power had turn on as the lights were on and everything already set up and NICOLE stand with Sonic by his side.

"This is a pretty interesting place you have here Sonic. Do you want me to give you a secret passage into your new residence?" NICOLE questioned

"Yes you do that NICOLE but I'm going to help out as well can't let you do all the work by yourself" Sonic responded

"Sure thing two heads are better than one right?"

"Of course now it's time it get some gear"

"Gear. You mean you're going to use gadgets and materials?"

"Of course NICOLE. I learned steps of making inventions. Tails taught me and its time I finally put my learning into a test and I will not be using my Sonic Speed anymore"

"Why if you don't mind me asking Sonic?"

"So no one will know who I am exactly. It's called "Secret Identity"

"Oh I understand"

Sonic begin to start to create a secret passage from his residence to the Bat Cave. After few days of hard work creating the secret passage, Sonic then went on making gadgets for himself to use during his new life changing experience. Sonic then decided to get some body armor which he had gathered from Rotor's place secretly which no one never use any armor.

Sonic repainted the body armor and decided to put a cape along with it shape life a bat cape and created a bat shape mask to go along with his battle armor suit. Sonic even created a utility belt (_Same to the Dark Knight Trilogy_) and add some finishing touches to the mask putting detective mode on.

Sonic finally finishes his gadgets creating batrangs, smoke pellets, grapple, batclaw, explosive gel and explosive pellets. Sonic then train and give his gadgets a try and finally work on his gadgets with they're pretty useful for his advantage.

"Bingo. I finally got them working and I did a pretty good job on them" Sonic commented

"Sonic, you done one heck of a wonderful job. You amaze every time" NICOLE commented with a smile

"Thank you Nicole since days of hard work setting up everything and now everything is finally finished. I can now set up and ready for my first night on patrol since I got a lead on Sleuth since he's delivering weapons for Mammoth Mogul tonight"

"Is that so, so are you going alone as Sonic the Hedgehog to stop them?"

"No not just as Sonic the Hedgehog. Someone else that I plan to be all this time"

_Later, that night at Casinopolis…_

Sleuth headed to the docks of the Casinopolis to make the deal. They meet with the wolf pack full with gangster wolves ready to make the deal but they was not alone. Someone is watching them in secret in the shadows.

One of the wolves were patrolling and keeping an eye out for anyone to ruin their deal until suddenly someone then cut off the light by throwing a black object shape like a boomerang. One of the wolves pick the object up unaware that two of his friends were being knockout silently until he was caught by a claw and being pulled into the shadows screaming in fear.

Sleuth, Scratch and Grounder heard the noise and so they made their exit out of the docks to return back to Mammoth's casino.

The wolves begin to scout around looking for the intruder. One of them head into a dark area until someone slams his head to the wall knocking him out unconscious. Two more wolves stick together with their guns in their hands looking for the intruder until two more black objects struck them in the head unconscious.

One of the wolves found the unconscious member and looking around freaking out.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SON OF BITCH!"

The member of the wolf pack turns around and sees the shadow suspect.

"Here" the suspect responded in a dark voice knocking him out

A few more members of the wolf pack gathered around no wanting to be the victim of the intruder until suddenly, pellets were throws and drawing out smoke. The intruder makes its appearance and start to beat down the wolf pack members without mercy scaring them in fear while knocking them out.

Finally the wolf pack leader locks the car with a desert eagle in his hand fearing for his life.

"Just who in the hell is this guy anyway" the leader wondered

The leader continue to wonder until something break through the roof as it grab the leader and pulling out from the car and the leader glance and witnessed a hedgehog wearing batman armor suit looking at him with a serious look.

"**I'm Batman**" Batman introduced

The Batman then beat down the leader and ties up the members in chains and chained the leader to the search light as the police arrive. G.U.N Agents Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog made their appearance and finding out the wolf pack gang were defeated.

"My looks like they had a party" Rouge commented

"Not all that, here what we find" Shadow stated

Shadow and Rouge sees the gang leader on the searchlight which it was on and the others look up at the sky with a symbol shape like a bat.

"Whoever did this is sure is pretty good" Rouge commented again

"For once I agree with you" Shadow responded

_Meanwhile, Mobotropolis…_

Mina headed home for the night after being in the studio performing and recording a new song she had wrote. When she head to a dark area, she even the two males. One A Cheetah and one a Dog walking over to Mina.

"You are sure sexy and beautiful. We're going to have a lot of fun with you Mina Mongoose" the cheetah smirked grabbing Mina's arm

"Let me go" Mina commanded

"No can do baby. It's time we teach you how to respect your elders bitch the dog informed

But before the Cheetah and the Dog could do anything but all of sudden the Dog was attacked by a shadow suspect beating him up senseless leaving the Cheetah to run for his life.

"You can have her man. I'm gone" the Cheetah feared running

Mina was puzzled at this until she turns around and sees a hedgehog in a bat armor suit looking directly at him.

"You. You save me" Mina said

"You should watch out where you're going. It's dangerous out here during the night" Batman stated in a dark voice

"You're right. Thank you"

"Don't thank me. You don't need to thank me"

"Who are you exactly?"

"Someone like you but only trap in the shadows and never wanted to be seen in the dark"

After hearing this, Mina hear someone calling her name so she turns around sees Ash running towards her and when Mina turns around, Batman was no longer here with her.

"Mina baby. Are you ok?" Ash asked

"Yeah. I' fine someone just saved me" Mina responded

_Somewhere on top of a tall building of Mobotropolis…_

Batman stood on top looking down with his eyes close knowing this is what he is now the protector of the night

_Later…_

Batman had returned back to the Bat Cave and sees NICOLE waiting for Batman's return as he took off the mask reviewing to be Sonic becoming the Batman.

"So how did it go Sonic?" NICOLE questioned

"Perfect and exciting. Plus I had fun beating down the bad guys" Sonic responded heading to the suit chamber and putting his suit and gadgets away

"So no trouble ahead for you then"

"Of course not. I used my skills that I learned back at the Dragon Kingdom in Stormtop Village. There wasn't any trouble upon me at all"

"That's good I doubt that you will be doing this again"

"Of course NICOLE. This is my new life now. I'm the Batman now and I determined to keep everyone save. I know there a bigger challenge lies ahead of me and I am ready to face that challenge. This is who I am now. Sonic the Hedgehog a day and Batman at night"

"Well I'll be helping and guiding you during your patrols while becoming Batman Sonic"

"Thank you NICOLE now can you excuse me. I'm going to go to bed so good night"

"Sleep dreams Sonic"

Sonic smiled and took an elevator up to his secret passage to his residence and calling it a night.

_Credits…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

_Mina Mongoose_

_Ash Mongoose_

_Li Yeun_

_Li Moon_

_Scratch_

_Grounder_

_Sleuth Dawgg_

_**Next Episode of Batman: Dark Knight…**_

_**Batman takes on his first villain fighting off Mammoth Mogul the Kingpin of his operations and the owner of his Casino.**_

**Episode one is complete and finished. I hope you all enjoy the new story and the series to this story. Episode 2 will be coming soon and stay tuned for the next episode of Batman: Dark Knight.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	2. Episode 2: Mammoth's Gambit

**Song begins to play The Batman (2004) Intro**

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Mammoth Mogul_

_Scratch_

_Grounder_

_Bark the Polar Bear_

_Bean the Dynamite_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

Episode 2: Mammoth's Gambit

_During the night…_

Mammoth's thugs were threating the civilians demanding Mammoth's money that they owe to them.

"Ok punks. Hand over Mammoth's money or else we'll have to beat you until you forfeit the money" Mammoth's tug commanded

"We don't have it. We just need some time" the civilian begged

"Ok if that's the case then we'll break your bones"

Before the thug do anything to harm an innocent civilians until all of sudden, he was struck down unconscious by a batarang. The thugs turn their attentions as they see the Batman gliding towards them and glide kick them away from one of them.

"It's the **Batman**"

The thugs then attack the Batman but the Batman wasn't going to let them hit him so he then brutally beat down the thugs easily and also breaking one of the thug's arm causing him to scream in agony and pain. The last thug tries to run away but Batman pull out his Batclaw pulling him close to Batman and then Batman performed a takedown against Mammoth Mogul's thug.

The Batman then turn his attention to the civilians.

"It's true, the rumors were true. It is the Batman" the civilian stated

"Are you going to hurt us Batman?" another civilian questioned

"No. You're safe now get going now" Batman commanded in a dark voice before using his grapple and left out the area into the rooftop

_Minutes later…_

Batman return back to the Batcave and sees NICOLE waited patiently for Batman to return. Batman takes off his mask and now Sonic then appears into the scenery as the Batman.

"Ah there you are Sonic. Welcome back, would you like some tea. I made some for you to enjoy" NICOLE offered

"(_Accepting NICOLE's offer_) Thanks Nicole. It was sweet of you" Sonic responded before heading to the Batcomputer

"So another one of Mammoth Mogul's thugs"

"Yes. Looks like they were demanding people his money that they own to him. I don't know what's up but I will stop Mammoth Mogul and take him down"

"Oh I made you something"

NICOLE takes out a PDA and hands it over to Sonic.

"What is it?" Sonic questioned

"It's called a **Batwave**. I made it so it can notified about anything you need to know" NICOLE explained

"Thanks NICOLE I appreciated"

"You're welcome. Always happy to help"

"Well I'm beat so I'm calling it a day"

"Of course Sonic"

"Yeah and this tea is good NICOLE"

"Oh thank you"

"You're welcome"

_Later, the next morning…_

In the kitchen, Sonic was in the kitchen eating some pancakes and bacon that he had made this moring and watching Mobotropolis news.

"_Once again the masked vigilante known as the Batman strikes again. He took down Mammoth Mogul's thugs demanded people to pay up their money to him that they owe to Mammoth. King Elias do you have any comments about this "Batman" character?_" Miranda Lynx questioned

"_Well you see Miranda. I do not know who this Batman is but he sure is not a hero. He's a menace to me. The Freedom Fighters doesn't need a vigilante's help to take care of our problems. We got things under control_" Elias responded

Sonic shook his head and doesn't care about Elias' comments. Suddenly, NICOLE soon appear in Sonic's residence.

"Good morning Sonic" NICOLE greeted

"Morning to you too NICOLE. You don't believe what Elias and the others are saying do you?" Sonic responded

"Of course not. You're a hero in the shadows. I know you're doing a wonderful job being the protector at night as it seems"

"Yeah I thought so too. I'm in a working progress of a vehicle that I yet to finished soon I will get started I finish eating my breakfast"

"Oh that flyable vehicle you yet finished

"Yes I call it the Batwing exactly. It still in the working progress"

"Do you need some help?"

"I don't think so but thank you for asking. Anyway aren't you supposed to be helping Sally and the others by now?"

"Yes you are right. I'll talk to you later Sonic"

"Ok"

And so NICOLE disappeared to meet with the others at Freedom HQ. Sonic shook his head and smile turning his attention back to the TV.

"_That is why we're going to arrest the Batman and finding out who he really is. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix will be on the move to find and stop this Batman character because there is no such thing as the Batman_" Elias announced causing Sonic to be surprised to this

Sonic glared at the TV with a stern look on his feet.

"Oh they won't be capturing me. If they want to fight me then I'll give them a fight" Sonic determined

_Meanwhile, at Mammoth's Casino…_

Mammoth Mogul wore a purple tuxedo suit watching the TV hearing a lot of the Batman in his office.

"Sir, this Batman fella sure is tough and mysterious" Grounder informed

"Of course. He took down half of my thugs and sending them to jail. In that case I'll make sure he'll never stop my plans and operations again" Mammoth Mogul responded

"For the last couple of night he sure has. What do you want us to do boss?" Bark asked

"I know let's blow him up with my bombs. Pow pow pow pow" Bean suggested pulling out his bomb

"No. That would get out of hand. We draw the Batman here to us and intercept him and find out who he really is" Mammoth informed

_Elsewhere, the Freedom Fighter HQ…_

"Just who is this Batman guy is exactly" Vector questioned

"We do not know but we know he is a criminal. That is why we're order to find and arrest the Batman. Knowing he may be dangerous but he is no match for our teamwork" Sally responded

"That is right. He just only appears at night not daytime exactly" Tails informed

"Of course so we will all be in a night time look out searching and capture the Batman"

"Yes. But he iz my question your royal highness" Antoine inquired

"What's that?"

"How dangerous and how good can zis Batman be? I'm curious about what he will do?"

"That's a good question. I've been wondering that same question myself as well" Espio suspected

Everyone else agree to Antoine's questions until Sally begin to breaking the conversation.

"Ok ok we all are wondering for ourselves but let's focus on the mission and bring down the Batman" Sally announced

"What's u everyone" Sonic greeted entering the HQ

"Sonic hey! Care to go out on a date with me?" my cooed asking Sonic out

"I'll pass but thank you"

"Sonic hey we're just talking about the Batman" Tails informed

"I know. I saw the news this morning and know about the Batman situation"

"So are you going to help us track down the Batman? With your speed we can stop Batman and take him down" Sally questioned

"No. I'm done being a Freedom Fighter. I'm moving on to some different things exactly for myself"

"WHAT! Sonic tell me you're lying" Tails begged

"No Tails. I'm not lying. I'm done being a Freedom Fighter. I'm done here and I'm moving on sure it was fun beating down Eggman and stopping his evil schemes but I'm moving on to a new life of course. Besides you guys can handle anything without my help. Good bye everyone"

Sonic turn his back and walk out the HQ leaving the others speechless. Sonic was outside the HQ returning to the city with NICOLE appearing next to Sonic and walking with him.

"So you're out of the Freedom Fighters for real?" NICOLE questioned

"Yes NICOLE. My life has changed and I'm the Batman now and there is nothing anyone can do to change my mind now. It's all made up and I have come to my decision" Sonic responded

"This is so new to you. You really did change"

"Yes. Now I'm going to start wearing clothing now"

"What. You're going to wear clothes"

"Yes I am. I already picked up my outfit and know what I'm going to wear. Would you care to join me?"

"I love to"

_Meanwhile, G.U.N HQ…_

Shadow and Rouge were investigating about the Batman character that they heard so much about for couple of days and nights.

"For the past couple of nights. The Batman has taken down many of Mammoth Mogul's thugs and protecting the civilians" Rouge stated

"I noticed. But the question is who is this Batman character and who is he behind that mask" Shadow inquired folding his arms

"Maybe a handsome guy like you"

"Please. I don't have time for relationships. My work is too important for me right now"

"If you say then. I want to find out who this Batman is for myself as well too. We should patrol tonight and find him since he is a vigilante after all"

"I agree hopefully we can stop him"

_Later, back at Sonic's residence…_

NICOLE waited patiently for Sonic to come out of his bedroom so she begin humming to herself happily. Afterwards, the door begin to slightly open and Sonic then appears outside of his bedroom.

"So what do you think" Sonic questioned

NICOLE glance at Sonic seeing him wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue cargo pants with dark blue designing onto his right leg and have multiple pockets onto is right and left leg, also Sonic had on his extreme gear shoes on but instead they were black and blue and gray highlights onto them. Sonic even put on his new gloves which they were fingerless gloves but they were black and have his logo on each glove onto them.

"Like my outfit" Sonic questioned

NICOLE begin blushing lightly knowing how handsome Sonic look to her.

"You look so handsome Sonic. That outfit suits you too well" NICOLE complimented

"Thank you. Thought I want to change so I decided to wear clothing" Sonic responded looking at himself in the mirror in his room

"Sonic, what will you do now since you are no longer a Freedom Fighter?"

"Get a job of course. I am going to start with working with my parents and Uncle at their diner for now until I set myself up for a real job"

"Oh. I can help you"

"No no you've done a lot of helping for me and thank you. I can take care of myself"

"If you say so. I'll be at the Batcave if you need anything"

"Ok then"

NICOLE then disappeared to the Batcave and Sonic then get himself comfortable for his day.

_Later, that night…_

Scratch and Grounder at the basement of the Casino loading up some heavy equipment to make the deals. Mammoth Mogul then appear into the scene.

"You all know what to do. Get the deal done, I don't want any failure" Mammoth commanded

"Yes sir" Scratch and Grounder saluted

"Sleuth you go with them and make sure we get the deal done"

"Of course sir" Sleuth responded

_Meanwhile, Sonic's residence…_

Sonic was watching TV for his time being until suddenly, his Batwave go off notifying him there is danger alert. Sonic had a stern look so he then rush over to his room and press the hidden button of the wardrobe as it slide to the right showing an elevator and Sonic took the elevator down to the Batcave.

Once Sonic reach down to the Batcave, Sonic then heads on over to the suit chamber as it raises up showing Sonic his bat suit and the gadgets inside the suit chamber. Sonic then gets suit up and prepared his gadgets ready and putting on his utility belt around his waist. Sonic then begin putting his mask on and now has becoming the Batman.

After getting ready, Sonic then walk over to the Batcomputer and finding the location of where the bad guys are which it is show to be at Oil Ocean Zone.

"That's going to be a long ride there" Sonic stated

"Of course it is Sonic. That is why I made you this" NICOLE informed

Sonic turns around and sees the large platform begin to open which it is showing a bat shaped biplane which the color is all black.

"I call it the Batwing" NICOLE announced

"Thanks NICOLE. You sure are full of surprises" Sonic smiled

"You're welcome"

Sonic gets in a quick entry of the Batwing and then takes off to Oil Ocean Zone.

_Somewhere, in Oil Ocean Zone…_

Scratch, Grounder and Sleuth arrived to the zone and meeting up with a couple of human gangsters known as the Medici Gang. They're holding their AK-47's in their hands as they are holding the money as they sees Mammoth's crew arrive.

"You guys got the deals?" the Medici member asked

"Of course we, it's in the truck like you requested. I do believe you got the money?" Sleuth inquired

The member of the Medici gang signal of their crew showing the money and Grounder showing the operations and the 20k's of cocaine.

"Splendid, now we can start our deal"

The Medici member hands over Scratch the money and Sleuth gives the truck keys to the Medici member and finish the deal. Batman had heard everyone and stayed in the shadows. He then throw smoke pellets against to the gang cover them with smoke which got their attention.

"What the hell" Sleuth scolded

"It's the Batman" Scratch announced

Everyone heard Scratch's words and so Mammoths gang and the Medici gang begin to have their weapons ready but they weren't ready enough when Batman begin to take them down one by one during the smoke and staying out of sight.

Sleuth can heard the beat down noises coming from the Batman and knew he is somewhere around inside the smoke. Sleuth stood his ground and carefully look around being very cautious and ready to strike when he sees the Batman in sight. After the smoke clear out, the Medici gang and Mammoth's gang were knocked down unconscious.

Sleuth look around as Scratch and Grounder lock themselves inside the truck not to harm Batman.

"So you're working for Mammoth Mogul huh Sleuth" Batman questioned in a dark voice

"So the rumors of the Batman are true. You're really good but hiding in the shadows. That's very childish so come on out and show us who you really are" Sleuth demanded

Sleuth look around as there was a moment of silence. When Sleuth turn around, he then sees Batman gliding towards him and kick him three feet away and landed onto the ground with his feet. Sleuth prompts himself up and stood upon Batman who stood there like a statue.

"So you're the famous Batman the one that taken out half of Mammoth Mogul's guys. You're very clever but you're no match for me" Sleuth insulted

"Why don't you say it right to my face or I'll put you back on your fucking leash" Batman scolded

Sleuth growled at Batman and begin to charge Batman but all of sudden, Batman stunned Sleuth without any warning and start to beatdown Sleuth brutally without showing any remorse. Sleuth gritted his teeth as he was getting beat by Batman deliver multiple punches as Scratch and Grounder watches on in fear. After a brutal beatdown, Batman then begin to deliver one brutal final punch against Sleuth and known out unconscious.

Batman turn his attention towards the Scratch and Grounder in the truck so Batman walk toward the truck and causing the two feared robots to scream.

"AAAAAH! Scratch get us out of here now!" Grounder demanded

"I don't have the keys dummy!" Scratch responded in fear

Seconds after, Batman punches through the truck window and pulls out Scratch out of the truck and Grounder out also and slamming them against the wall.

"Please Batman we don't want any trouble. We're just only working for Mammoth that's all" Scratch begged for his life

"Yes lease don't hurt us please" Grounder feared

Batman glared on against the two feared robots and begin to speak.

"Where can I find Mammoth Mogul?" Batman questioned

"He is at his Casino at Casinopolis!" Scratch and Grounder answered together

"That is where he is hiding?"

"Yes that is where he's hiding that's all" Grounder responded quickly in fear

"Thank you"

Batman then knockout Scratch and Grounder by slamming their heads together hitting them out cold. Batman then ties up the Medici gang and Mammoth's gang including Sleuth, Scratch and Grounder so they won't escape. Batman then access his Bluetooth that he had installed inside his mask.

"NICOLE. I need you to give the police the mystery message here at Oil Ocean Zone. It's going to be a long night and I won't come back anytime soon" Batman commanded

"Ok then. What're you going to do now?" NICOLE questioned

"I'm going after Mammoth Mogul and put a stop of his evil plans of drug dealing and operations"

"Ok Sonic. Be careful"

"Got it"

Sonic pressed the button onto his gauntlet calling the Batwing to his location. Once it reaches to Sonic, Sonic grapples to the Batwing and takes off to Casinopolis to find Mammoth Mogul and stop him.

_Elsewhere, Casinopolis…_

Mammoth Mogul was at the penthouse of his Casino drinking a glass of wine in his hands. He looks out the window as Bark and Bean make their appearance inside the Penthouse.

"Boss. We haven't hear from Sleuth, Scratch and Grounder ever since they left the casino and they haven't arrive back" Bark informed

"Damn it. I should've known this would happen. Time to go Plan-"

Before Mammoth Mogul could finish his sentence until Batman glide and breaks through the window of Mammoth Mogul's casino. Batman then kicks Mammoth to the desk and jumps up in the air throwing his batarangs against Mammoth's thugs forcing them to drop their guns to the ground.

Bark charge on to Batman to deliver a brutal punch but Batman countered Bark deliver two punches against his and deliver a spinning round house kick against Bark sending him collapsed to the ground. Bean pulls out his bombs and almost had the time to throw tem but Batman threw his Glue Grenade against Bean and trapped in with glue preventing him not to throw one of his bombs.

Mammoth Mogul prompts himself seeing Batman battling his thugs and taking them out without breaking a sweat and draw his attention on Mammoth.

"So you're the Batman that everyone is talking about" Mammoth stated

"I know what you're planning Mammoth and I'm going to stop you" Batman countered in a dark voice

"*Chuckle* I would like to see you try"

Mammoth lift up the desk throwing it against Batman but Batman duck down dodging the desk as he sees the desk hit the floor breaking the desk. Once he turn his attention to Mammoth but Mammoth picks up Batman by his head and start to deliver three hard brutal punches on Batman and slamming him down to the ground.

"What makes you think you can defeat and stop me Batman" Mammoth questioned

Batman responded by throwing flash pellet against Mammoth to his face blasting like a flashbang that blinded Mammoth's eyes.

"AARGH!" Mammoth cried

Mammoth cover his face with his hands let going off of Batman. Batman prompts up jump in the air facing Mammoth and begin to spinning kick against Mammoth. Mammoth had his vision back and growled angrily deliver an attack against Batman but Batman dodge Mammoth and punches him in the face. Mammoth slammed down his hands but Batman back flip jumping in the air and stunned Mammoth and begin to deliver multiple punches against Mammoth.

Mammoth grew tired of Batman and so he stopped Batman throws him against the wall making an impact and Mammoth start to deliver a brutal hard punch against the Batman and punches him again through the wall and collapsed onto the ground.

"I grow tired of this. Time to use my powers" Mammoth stated

Mammoth takes off his suit torso only having on his white tank top on and channeling chaos energy and start to blast energy blasts again Batman. Batman rolled out of the wall and jump out of the way for the second. Batman then start wall running onto the wall evading Mammoth Mogul's powers and make his way up to the rooftop with Mammoth following Batman angrily.

_Somewhere down at Mammoth's Casino…_

The employee are hearing some rumble into the casino and they then called the police and notifying them what is going on.

_Onto the rooftop…_

Batman made it up to the rooftop and Mammoth jumps through the rooftop creating a whole. Mammoth grew angrier by the minute and using his powers against Batman. Batman sees a Chaos Emerald onto his chest knowing it is his week spot.

Mammoth continue to shoot out energy attacks against Batman but suddenly, Batman toss out a smoke pellet surround Mammoth in the smoke.

"Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF BATMAN" Mammoth demanded

Mammoth look around to find Batman but suddenly Batman then snatches off the chaos emerald off of Mammoth's chest making him powerless without it. Mammoth then return himself to normal and does not have an emerald with him to channel his energy from.

"No… My Emerald. Where is it?" Mammoth wondered

Once the smoke cleared out, Mammoth turn his attention to the Batman holding the emerald in his hands.

"Right there" Batman answered

Batman deliver one brutal punch against Mammoth Mogul by the uppercut knocking out Mammoth unconscious and collapsed onto the ground. Batman decide to keep the Emerald for safe keeping until suddenly, the G.U.N arrived and pointed their guns at Batman and Shadow and Rouge arrive and finally see Batman in person.

"Freeze Batman. You're coming with us" G.U.N commanded

Batman look on against the G.U.N pressing a button onto his gauntlet and step back at the edge of the rooftop of the casino.

"Not tonight" Batman countered

Batman then lean back and jump off the rooftop and before the G.U.N could come closer when they see Batman in his Batwing. Batman enter inside the Batwing and took off out of the scenery leaving everyone speechless.

"Boy. That was Batman huh?" Rouge said

"Of course but now we have Mammoth Mogul in custody, the Freedom Fighters can take him into Mobius jail" Shadow responded

_Later, next morning…_

Sonic eating a bowl of French Toast Crunch cereal watching the news of the events that happen last night.

"_Mammoth Mogul is in custody and so is his friends: Sleuth Dawgg, Bark the Polar Bear, Bean the Dynamite, Scratch and Grounder are now in bars from selling operations of dangerous weapons and 20k's of drug cocaine. This was done by the masked vigilante known as the Batman_" Miranda Lynx explained

Sonic smiled and continue eating. NICOLE stood behind of Sonic giving him a shoulder massage after what happen last night.

"It looks like you took down Mammoth Mogul and his crew last night. Well done Sonic, you're progress very well" NICOLE commented

"Thanks NICOLE. I feeling my work isn't done yet. There still will be more bad guys out there and I will stop them" Sonic responded

"Better best be careful then Sonic. More cereal?"

"Yes. Thanks NICOLE. This is just only the beginning"

_Meanwhile, the unknown tower…_

The Medici Gang who own the tower as Vitale make his way to the Kingpin of the Medici gang named: Lorenzo. Vitale walk to the Kingpin's office and have a talk with him filling him in what has happen.

"Boss. The gang are arrested and so his your good friend: Mammoth Mogul who is behind bars" Viale informed

"WHAT! By whom exactly?" Lorenzo inquired

"The Batman. He arrived there at Oil Ocean Zone and took down our guys and Mammoth's guys and his crew and put them behind bars"

"Damn it. Now we have a problem. Batman has crossed the line this time"

"So what do we do now boss?"

"We lay low for quite a while and then find and kill the Batman. Send Cerebella to assassinate Batman and make sure he doesn't stop my empire"

"Will do sir"

"Good because of this moment and this day. The Batman will be terminated

**Credits playing the song the Batman intro ending**

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE the Lynx_

_Mammoth Mogul_

_Sleuth Dawgg_

_Scratch_

_Grounder_

_Bark the Polar_

_Bean the Dynamite_

_Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

_King Elias_

_Vitale_

_Lorenzo_

_Lil Knucklez productions_

_Radical Studios_

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight…**

**Sonic travels to Little Innsmouth and New Meridan to investigate the murder of an innocent civilian but join forces with a new friend along the way to find the assassin and stop it.**

**Stay tuned for the next episode of "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	3. Episode 3: Robo Killing Spree

_Somewhere in Little Inssmouth…_

An innocent civilian was getting a terrible beating from the Medici gang members named: Riccardo and Lawrence. The civilian was a bloody mess and weakly prompting himself up on his feet.

"Where did you hid the money that you were supposed to give to Lorenzo" Lawrence asked cracking

"I am not going to tell you shit. You mafia dumb fucks" the civilian insulted

"Well in that case, I guess you leave us no choice to bring in our secret weapon" Riccardo stated

A figure's shadow then appears and when they turn around. They see a robot duplicate of Ms. Fortune making its appearance.

"Ms. Fortune, thank goodness you're… Wait a minute. It's a robot" the civilian said in shock

"That's right. Ms. Fortune kill the son of a bitch" Riccardo commanded smirked

"No wait wait WAIT"

The Robo Ms. Fortune went on to kill the civilian splattering blood by using its blades forming from the wrists of the robot. There was a new threat of Little Innsmouth town from the Medici Mafia and it is not pretty for the civilians in the city of Little Innsmouth.

**The intro begins to play the Batman Intro (2004)**

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Lorenzo_

_Lawrence_

_Riccardo_

_Cerebella_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 3: Robo Killing Spree**

_Next day Mobotropolis…_

_Sonic's residence…_

Sonic begin packing up his belongings to head out town. Sonic also put his armor battle Bat suit and gadgets in a special briefcase with a pin number to dial in order to open the briefcase. NICOLE appear inside of Sonic's residence and enters inside of Sonic's bedroom.

"Sonic I saw that the bat suit is gone including some of your gadgets. Do you know where they are exactly?" NICOLE questioned

"Of course. They're inside this briefcase. I'm leaving out of town for a few days" Sonic announced

"Can you tell me why Sonic?"

"Yes. I'm going to find out more about the Medici Mafia. Mammoth Mogul has connections with them including the Kingpin who is the master and the leader of all of the Medici Mafia gang. I'm going to stop them and make sure they will not harm any civilians"

"Are you sure you want to go and find out more?"

"Yes I do. It's my responsibility NICOLE and I have to finish it"

"Since you know about them. How did you get information about them?"

"I snuck into Mammoth's casino last night since it was closed. I hacked into Mammoth's computer and finding out more about his operations and turns out he has connections with the Medici Mafia. In other words that is where I will find and stop the Medici Mafia. They're the number one Mafia in a city called: New Meridian"

"New Meridian"

"Precisely. That is where I need to go and find the Medici Mafia and stop Lorenzo"

"I want you to be careful when you're out there patrolling. Who knows what the Medici could plan for you"

"I will NICOLE. I'll return back. You have my word"

NICOLE nodded and hugs Sonic embracing him in a soft and gentle manner. Sonic returns the hug and smile.

"If you need anything, just contact me" NICOLE stated

"I will. I'll contact you when I'm patrolling tonight" Sonic responded

_Meanwhile, in New Meridian…_

_The Medici Tower…_

Lorenzo took a good look and examining Robo Ms. Fortune who stood still like a statue waiting for its command.

"So the fool didn't answer your question last night I see?" Lorenzo complied

"Yes. We didn't get the money he had hid from you" Lawrence responded

"You complete dumbasses. I cannot believe you kill the son of a bitch but oh well. He deserved it. We still need to find that money and the blueprints he had hid along with it"

"Yeah and how can we do that?" Riccardo questioned

"I have hired an elite assassin to arrive here in my office later on but in the meantime. You two are dismissed"

Lawrence and Riccardo dismissed themselves and exiting out of Lorenzo's office. Lorenzo turn his attention to Vitale.

"Vitale" Lorenzo called

"Yes boss" Vitale responded

"You send this duplicate Ms. Fortune robot to kill the real Ms. Fortune tonight and bring me the Life Gem that the bitch swallow for me"

"Yes sir. I'll have Cerebella accompany Robo Ms. Fortune to kill her"

_Later, around New Meridian…_

Sonic had arrived to New Meridian City. He just got off the plane that he took to get New Meridian City. Sonic carried his one strap backpack and exit out the airport. Sonic had already knew he will be staying in Meridian for a few days and so he took a cab to a hotel.

Once he got to his destination, Sonic purchased a hotel room and made his way to the hotel door using the key to unlock it and made his way inside the hotel room. Sonic then set his backpack down and his briefcase down and took a moment to get comfortable. Sonic then decided to go out so he grab his keys and left out the hotel and find a restaurant.

Sonic walk through the sidewalk to find a good restaurant to get himself something to eat. When Sonic finding a restaurant to eat until suddenly he soon approach to a restaurant and sees two male customers trying to harm a Dagonian female fish-human character. Sonic then rushes inside the restaurant and defend the restaurant employee.

"Hey leave her alone" Sonic commanded

"Hey look oh snap… You're Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?"

"In the flesh so I'll give you two options. Leave peacefully or I'll beat you guys down and teach you all a lesson"

"We're out of here"

The guys left out the restaurant and Sonic shook his head and turning his attention to the fish-humanoid character.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked

"Yeah thank you Sonic"

"No problem"

"My name is Minette. Pleasure to meet you knowing you're like a celebrity hero"

"Yeah I am a hero back at Mobius exactly"

"Sonic huh. My name is Yu-Wan and thank you for getting those guys out of here" Yu-Wan complied

"You're welcome. Glad I was here to help out"

Moments after, a female feline feral makes her appearance inside Yu-Wan's restaurant.

"Hey guys and who is this cute guy"

"Nadia. This is Sonic the Hedgehog, the famous hero" Minette introduced

"The "Sonic the Hedgehog"! I head a lot about you Sonic. Sorry you quit the Freedom Fighters"

"It's ok. There's nothing to apologize about. I'm making a life change of myself" Sonic responded with a smile

"My name is Nadia Fortune. The last member of the Fishbone gang. They were killed by the Medici Mafia" Nadia introduced

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that. I didn't know that"

"So what's a handsome hero like you doing here in Little Innsmouth city?"

"Well I'm here on vacation of course. I'll be staying her for a few days. Also I was just looking for a restaurant to eat after taking a long plane here t New Meridian City"

"Well you can eat here Sonic. You don't have to pay it's on the house exactly" u-Wan informed

"Thank you and I think I will. Ms. Fortune, would you care to join me say like a date exactly"

"Sonic. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Matter of fact yes I am. You seem very interesting Ms. Fortune"

"Please call me Nadia and I accept handsome"

_Elsewhere, in Mobotropolis…_

Tails head on over to Sonic's house to visit so Tails knock onto Sonic's door to see if he was home or not. Tails waited a few seconds for Sonic to answer but there was no response so Tails knock on the door again and still no response.

"Maybe Sonic isn't here I see" Tails wondered

All of sudden the door begin to slightly open it was NICOLE opening the door.

"NICOLE. What're you doing here in Sonic's house?" Tails asked

"He requested me to take care of his house while he's away for a few days" NICOLE responded

"Did you tell you where he was going?"

"He didn't say much exactly. He told me he'll be gone for a few days that is all he had told me. I can give Sonic a message and told him you stop by"

"Oh sure. I just wanted to talk to him about something personal. Think you can tell him for me?"

"Oh sure thing. I'll let him know that you wanted to talk to him"

"Thank you NICOLE"

"No problem"

Tails waved good bye and walks away. NICOLE then closes the door and thinking of Sonic right now wondering if he's ok.

"I hope Sonic is alright. He hasn't called me yet. Anyhow I hope Sonic is ok in New Meridian" NICOLE hoped

_Minutes later, Little Inssmouth…_

Sonic and Nadia Fortune are having their lunch date together eating their meals together and getting to know each other one another.

"So you disappeared for a year to find yourself in a special center?" Nadia questioned

"Certainly. For years I've always been so cocky, predictable, selfish and annoying. I hurt my friends and most of all I even hurt myself for hurting my best friend and brother: Tails" Sonic explained

"What did you do to your best friend?"

"I used to date this girl named: Fiona Fox the one Tails really liked and loved and I hurt his soul and heart. I destroyed his trust and respect that we have each other and the brother love relationship year ago. I thought if we dated Tails would move on but it was wrong of me. I broke him and I hurt his heart in several pieces. I blamed myself every single day of what I have done and the things I done to my friends for years. I come to realize that I want to change and become a better hedgehog and a great guy that I wanted to be and change my life around"

"I understand. That must've been very difficult for you"

"Indeed. It sure was very difficult for me. I got through the struggles that it held up inside of me and continue to push myself into that goal and I'm not much of a big teaser, big mouthed and annoying hedgehog that you see right now. I'm pretty much mature and humbled now since I'm 18 years old"

"Wait you're eighteen?"

"Yes I am"

"Oh that's very odd. I'm 20 years old"

"Is that right. I'm cool with that"

"Are you serious? I'm ok with you too being eighteen years old. So um… Since you're not a Freedom Fighter no longer. What do you do right now"

"Right now going solo and becoming a lone wolf exactly. I'm working on a secret career that I' building up"

"Care to explain it to me?"

"Sorry. It's classified. It's a secret"

"That's ok. I like guys who does mysterious good things. It's very… Interesting"

"Thanks. So about this Life Gem that you have mentioned. You swallowed it and it is bond to your entire body and you're immortal?"

"Yes. I snuck into the Medici Mafia Tower and try to steal the Life Gem that the guy named: Lorenzo. He's the Kingpin and the master leader of the Medici Mafia. They're strong, brutal and sophisticated. I almost lost my life when I tried stealing the Life Gem when they tried to kill but eventually I swallowed the Life Gem and it begin bonding inside of me and that's how I cannot die"

"Intriguing. I'm sorry that you lost your Fishbone gang Nadia"

"They were like family to me. Now I'm the last member and I vowed that I will avenge them"

"I hope you can succeed but killing is not an option"

"I do want to kill them"

"Answer me this. If you really did kill them, will the pain go away for you and give you satisfaction. You think it will satisfy you but it won't. You pain will grow and you will yet kill another person then another ten another and you're going to realize that revenge become your whole life and you will not know why"

"Sonic. You don't understand. They kill my family"

"I do understand, I almost lost my father but he ended up turning himself into a robot to save his life after being brutally injured and almost cost him his life. I know what revenge feels like but make up your mind. If you did kill them, will you earn satisfaction or pain to keep increasing inside of you?"

Nadia Fortune look away and thought about it.

"Just think about it once you finally succeed your revenge" Sonic suggested

"I will. Hey can I can I ask you a question?" Nadia questioned

"Yes. What's on your mind?"

"Have you have a girlfriend at some sort during your career of being a Freedom Fighter and being the hero?"

"Yes. I used to date a beautiful princess at Mobius: Sally Acorn. It was a wonderful thing and a beautiful moment we always have together. Yeah we share a lot of kisses during our dates, the days I rescued her and days that we're on missions but that day during my welcome home celebration since everyone thought I was dead for five years. I rejected Sally's offer of being by her side as a royal consort. She smacked me in the face and grew furious and we had a fight in front of everyone on stage and we broke up. Second used to try to date a singer named: Mina Mongoose. She had a thing for me since we first met and her boyfriend named: Ash Mongoose who always hated me since the day we first met at my welcome home celebration. Just I went to go see Mina and Ash as he was in the hospital after saving Mina from the bomb, her heart was with Ash and it broke my heart and I left them alone. Third I dated Fiona but she was dating my evil twin named: Scourge all this time and betrayed myself, the Freedom Fighters and of course betraying Tails' heart. So I have two ex-girlfriends"

"Wow. That's very rough and hard on you. I'm sorry about those incidents that happen to you a year ago"

"Yeah. Me too, I can't find love anymore. I don't have that much luck with women"

"Maybe you haven't met the right one exactly"

"Yeah I guess you're right. So have you dated anyone?"

"No. I'm single all of my life so I don't have any ex-boyfriends"

"I see"

"Yeah. Weird isn't it"

"Nah. It's cool"

Nadia smiled and the two continue their lunch date together and smiling to one another. Minette came along to their table.

"Is everything ok here?" Minette questioned

"Yes everything is perfect" Sonic responded

"Ok let me know you guys need anything"

"Ok thank you" Nadia responded with a smile

Minette smiled back and walks away and service with the other costumers.

"Hey Sonic" Nadia called

"Hmm" Sonic responded

"Did you catch the news about the Batman?"

"Yes. He took down Mammoth Mogul and his crew and including the Mafia members of the Medici"

"Get out are you serious?"

"Yes. Mammoth Mogul has connections with Lorenzo and the Mafia and they're pretty tight with each other"

"How did you know about this?"

"Well… I heard it from Mammoth Mogul himself after the Freedom Fighters took him and his crew into custody"

"No wonder. Maybe you can help me Sonic. Help me take down Lorenzo and end the Medici gang"

"I can't. I'm on vacation"

"Aw. That's ok, I can deal with them myself as I get through with this chick from the circus"

"And who's this chick if you don't mind me asking?"

"Cerebella. She works for Vitale. He's the member with the Medici Mafia somewhat the leader of the Mafia"

"I see"

"_Hmm… He can tell me about Lorenzo and where is the Medici Tower_" Sonic thought

"Sonic are you there"

"Uh… Oh yeah just thinking that's all nothing bad exactly"

"Hey we should spend more time together. Most of my time, nothing bad things happen here"

"Sure thing. I think we can do that Nadia"

"Hey um… Are you in a mood for some fun Sonic?"

"And what is this "Fun" are you addressing if you don't mind me asking?"

Nadia Fortune smiled and had an idea in mind.

_Minutes later…_

We see Sonic and Nadia kissing inside of Nadia Fortune's apartment as they kiss wild and erotic. They then head into Nadia's bedroom while kissing and shutting the door closing it as soon there moment begin to start and there has been some moaning coming from Nadia's room which it was from Nadia Fortune herself.

"Mmm…" Nadia moaned in a soft tone

_Somewhere, in New Meridian…_

A cerulean hair female watching professional wrestling in the living room of her apartment. She wore a grey t-shirt, blue denim jeans and white socks. She was eating a bowl of potato chips enjoying watching wrestling. Suddenly there was a knock on the door so she get up and answers the door. Once she opens the door, she sees Vitale in front of the female.

"Hello Cerebella" Vitale greeted

"Vitale. What brings you here at my place?" Cerebella questioned

"I came here because I have a job for you to do"

"A job. Since I don't need to perform at the circus so I'll get the job done. So what do you got for me that you want me to do?"

"I want you to assist the duplicate to kill the real feline feral to bring the Life Gem back to me so I could give it to my boss"

"If you say so then I'll get the job done. Speaking of which, who is this duplicate that you're talking about"

Vitale snap his fingers signaling it to show itself which it is the Robo Ms. Fortune making its appearance.

"A robot. Ok I'll get the job done and bring you back the Life Gem that you mentioned to me" Cerebella confirmed

"Splendid and do not fail me or else they'll be consequences" Vitale stated with a stern look

"Yes sir"

"You'll go by night time and kill that feline feral bitch and get that Life Gem. It is inside her"

"It's inside her you say?"

"Yes"

"Ok then I'll see to get the job done"

"I hope so don't fail me Cerebella"

"Yes sir"

_Hours later…_

Sonic woke up groaning softly after the moment he had have with Nadia Fortune. Sonic was shirtless and then look at the time at the side table as it was around 7:00pm. The sun was setting into the night and it was almost the time for Sonic to become Batman and search for the Medici Mafia gang and take them down into justice.

Sonic turn his right and sees Nadia Fortune who is still asleep after the moment she had with Sonic. Nadia's body was covered with the blankets which she is naked underneath the covers. Sonic smiled and prompts himself out of the bed only having his boxers on. Sonic then put his clothes back on and his shoes on.

Just when Sonic is about to make his departure until something had interrupted him. His Batave then start to ring so Sonic then pulls out his cell phone and answers the call.

"Hello" Sonic greeted

"Hi Sonic it's me NICOLE" NICOLE responded

"NICOLE hey what's up?"

"Just wanting to check to see how are you doing in New Meridian"

"Right now I am at Little Innsmouth another city next to New Meridian City"

"I see. Anyway thought I call to see how you're doing things up there"

"I'm fine of course. Just only a moment of time until I go on patrol. I'll let you know what's up"

"Ok be careful Sonic"

"Will do"

Sonic hangs up his Batwave PDA and notice Ms. Fortune coming out of her bedroom with her shirt and panties on.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Nadia asked

"To take care of urgent matters. I'll see you around" Sonic responded bidding farewell

Before Sonic could leave, he was pulled by Nada Fortune by stretching her arms out and pulling Sonic close to him and deliver a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I hope I can see you again" Nadia purred

"Maybe so. Well see about that"

Nadia smiled and kisses Sonic again. Sonic then exits out of Nadia's apartment. Nadia smiled and decided to go pay Minette a visit once again but she did not know what is coming for her.

Sonic return back to his hotel room back in New Meridian. Sonic then went on to check his cell one inside his backpack until he has a voicemail. Sonic then plays the voicemail message.

"_Sonic. This is Sally. I know you're very best but I want to talk to you. Look I know you had changed to a new person as I see right now. You've changed so much over an year and you've become someone that we have not ever seen from you before. Sonic… I want to say I'm proud of you and I'm sorry that I ever smacked you in the face last year. I hope you can forgive. I want to talk to you in person. If you get a chance, please call me back. I want to see you. Good bye_" Sally messaged

The voicemail soon stopped after Sally's speech. Sonic heard every last bit of it and soon formed a smile on his face. Sonic then begin to go onto his laptop and going through some things before going on patrol to find Lorenzo and the rest of the Medici Mafia.

_Meanwhile, Yu-Wan's restaurant…_

"So you slept with Sonic?" Minette questioned

"Yes I did. It was amazing. The gentle touches and the feels when he caresses me were so incredible that light my body on fire" Nadia responded with a smile just thinking about it

"So will you see Sonic again?"

"I hope so. I think I like him"

"Sounds to me you really are. So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know but when I see Sonic. I am asking out him out on a date of course"

The girls giggle in joy until suddenly, two figures begin to burst through the window of the restaurant. This cause everyone's attention wondering what is going on. Nadia then get to her stance readied for action. She then sees Cerebella making her appearance but she wasn't alone. Therefore, she is accompanied by a robo duplicate Ms. Fortune causing the real Ms. Fortune to be stunned to this.

"Hello Ms. Fortune, I came here to kill you and get that Life Gem from you to take it back to Vitale of the Medici Mafia" Cerebella stated

"Over my dead body. You will never kill me as long as I'm around" Ms. Fortune countered getting into her stance

"Be careful Nadia" Minette complied

"Thanks Minette"

"Oh we'll see about that"

Cerebella pulls out her living hat weapon called: Vice Versa and puts it onto her head. Her hat begin to grow out big strong arms and Cerebella got to her stance. The Robo Ms. Fortune got to her stance preparing erself in combat mode and then begin to attack Ms. Fortune and Ms. Fortune then kicks away the duplicate. Cerebella then begin to charge and grabs Ms. Fortune and slams her against the wall using her hat.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic finished checking up things onto his laptop and checking things into the Batcave using the monitor camera until suddenly his Batwave goes off. Sonic pulls out his PDA Batwave and check out what is going on.

"Yu-Wan's restaurant. This can't be good. Probably those guys bringing in back up since I kicked them out of there" Sonic determined

Sonic changes his expression into a stern look and walks over to the briefcase and sets it on his bed. Sonic then dialed the pin numbers and opens the brief case showing Sonic's black battle armor batsuit. Sonic then gets suit up and gadgets ready and putting on his mask. Sonic then exit out to the balcony and then dives down into the air and then glides and grapples his way to Yu-Wan's restaurant at Little Innsmouth.

_Back with Ms. Fortune…_

Ms. Fortune kept her ground fighting off her duplicate and Cerebella. The duplicate then charge over to but Cerebella then kicks off the Duplicate sending the duplicate outside of the restaurant. Cerebella begin bashing Nadia against the wall for the second time but Nadia then dodges away and starts to throw Cerebella against the table crashing to it and breaking the table. Ms. Fortune then gets struck by the duplicate with a brutal attack to the back and gets pummeled to the ground.

Ms. Fortune gritted her teeth and Cerebella jumps up and about to slam down Nadia but Nadia then pulls the duplicate into the way and give herself some time to dodge and Cerebella accidently pummeled down the duplicate to the ground. Ms. Fortune then kicks Cerebella with her leg stretching it long and have her getting thrown out of the restaurant.

Ms. Fortune rushes outside until she then gets it by a rock which Cerebella picks up off the ground and throws it against Ms. Fortune. Ms. Fortune shakes her ahead and prides herself up onto her feet but the duplicate returns outside out of nowhere and grabs her head and slams her down but except the body as Ms. Fortune's body begin to move and punches the duplicate and Ms. Fortune's head then pops up and start biting off of Cerebella's arm.

"AH! Get OFF OF ME!" Cerebella cried

Cerebella later gets attack in the face by Ms. Fortune's body by punching her in the guts as the head start to let go of Cerebella's arm and get caught by her hands. Ms. Fortune then paces her back to her neck and giving a little crack and got to her stance.

Unfortunately, the duplicate jump up in the air and dive kicks down Ms. Fortune causing some serious damage to Ms. Fortune. Ms. Fortune tries to get up by Cerebella appears and grabbing her and start to pummel her up into a giant ball readied to crush her.

"NO! You can't defeat me!" Ms. Fortune shouted

"Too bad because this is the end for you Ms. Fortune. Prepare to meet you death and so long bitch. It was nice knowing you" Cerebella scolded

"NO! NADIA!" Minette shrieked in fear

Cerebella smiled evilly and just about to kill Ms. Fortune and obtain the Life Gem but all of suddenly a batarang then approach to Cerebella and hits her in the face. Cerebella was forced to let go of Ms. Fortune and suddenly, the Batman appears gliding down to Cerebella and glide kicks Cerebella three feet away from her to the ground. The duplicate then charges to Batman but Batman jumps over to the duplicate and kicks the robot away back flipping two feet away and landed onto the ground as the duplicate gets crashed into the water.

Ms. Fortune transform back into her normal form and took a moment to gain her strength and when she glances to the suspect. She then sees the Batman making his appearance.

"No way…" Ms. Fortune stuttered

"Nadia. Are you… No it can't be. It's the Batman" Minette announced

The Batman glance on over to Minette then to Ms. Fortune.

"Don't get up, I'll take it from here" Batman commanded in a dark voice

"Batman. I just want you to know that Cerebella is working for Medici Mafia with a guy named: Vitale" Ms. Fortune informed

"Then she'll direct me to the Medici Tower and tell me where the address is"

Batman glances over to Cerebella growling angrily.

"So you're the Batman that the Medici Mafia was talking about huh?" Cerebella corrected

"Give up Cerebella. You don't want to fight me" Batman demanded

"Not a chance cutie. But I'll be proud by the Medici when I discover your real identity"

"I like to see you try"

Cerebella got to her fighting stance and the duplicate of Ms. Fortune appearing out of the water still functioning and standing right behind of Batman. Batman look back at the duplicate and look back at Cerebella charging over to him and the duplicate charging to Batman. Batman then drop a smoke bomb and disappeared causing Cerebella and the duplicate to attack each other.

The Batman then jump kicks Cerebella as the duplicate then hitting Batman but Batman focus on the robot as he then counter the duplicate and deliver an uppercut and deliver a kick to the chest of the duplicate.

Batman then gets struck by Cerebella and Cerebella then picks p Batman in the air and delivers a Diamond Drop technique slamming Batman to his back and throws him to the ground. Batman throws a flash pellet against Cerebella blinded Cerebella for a few seconds like a flashbang.

"Ah! I can't see. I can't see!" Cerebella shouted

Batman prompts himself up seeing the duplicate charging over to Sonic but Batman run towards the duplicate and slide through the duplicate and jumps up pulls out his batclaw firing it to the duplicate. Once t is caught to the duplicate, Batman start pulling the duplicate but the duplicate then pulls Batman and tries to deliver an attack but all of sudden Batman kicks himself off the duplicate and throw his batarangs against the duplicate. The duplicate somehow block the batarangs and look for the Batman but once it turns around, the Batman then pop out and deliver a punch through a whole of the duplicate as the duplicate was in a static trance.

Batman then insert some explosive gel and detonate and lowing up and destroying the duplicate of Ms. Fortune. Batman then sees Cerebella angrily start to swing punches from her hat as he evading and finally snatches the hat away from Cerebella.

"No my hat!" Cerebella yelled

"Let's see how tough you can be without your hat" Batman insulted

"I'm tougher than you. You'll see Batman"

"Oh really then why do you always go home and cry to Vitale when you been defeated or failed a mission and he wasn't there for you to help you. You're working for the wrong people. They're going to turn on you and kill you without any warning"

"THAT'S A LIE! VITALE WILL NEVER DO THAT TO ME!"

"Face the facts Cerebella. They will kill you since you're their bitch"

"Shut up!"

"Listen to me. Vitale will never have your back. He will arm you and even kill you even if you failed your mission. He never protect you and he will leave you"

"I SAID SHUT UP"

Cerebella got angry and start to deliver some punches at Batman but Batman evading and dodging Cerebella's punches and instead he then delivers a beatdown against Cerebella beating her into a pulp with multiple punches.

"Next time get out of the Mafia while you still can" Batman suggested

With that being said, Batman then delivers one final punch against Cerebella to the face knocking her out unconscious. Batman then looks onto over to the civilians at Yu-Wan's restaurant then back to Cerebella. He then picks up Cerebella, puts her over the shoulder and grapples out of the scenery.

"He sure is amazing" Minette commented with a smile

_Minutes later…_

The police showed up getting information about what has happened. Irvin arrived shortly after and sees Nadia Fortune and her friend Minette.

"Nadia. Are you ok?" Irvin asked

"Yes I am. I'm fine thanks Irvin"

"So did you defeat that robot by yourself?"

"Of course not Irvin. I was the Batman" Minette answered

"Did you just say the Batman?"

"Yes. A girl named: Cerebella the member of the Medici Mafia with the robot Nadia coming to kill. She almost killed Nadia until the Batman came to the rescue and rescued Nadia before meeting her death"

"Sounds like you're surprised. Is something wrong Irvin?" Nadia asked

"Yes. The Batman is a vigilante hero or villain. The police will heard of this and we'll begin our search for the Batman" Irvin explained

"But the Batman saved Nadia. He's not a villain. He's a hero" Minitte reasoned

"He's still a vigilante so we still need to capture the Batman"

"I can't believe this"

"Speaking of which, where is this Cerebella character?"

"The Batman took her and we have no idea where he was heading" Nadia responded

"I got to get back to work but in the meantime Nadia. Get some rest"

"Yeah I'll do that"

Irvin nodded and return to his work.

"I wonder where the Batman had disappeared to" Nadia wondered

"Yeah you sure got me on that one. Where did he take Cerebella anyway?" Minette questioned

_Meanwhile, the Batcave…_

The Batwing then returns to the Batcave with the Batman inside the Batwing who had brought Cerebella. The Batman exits out of the Batwing and carrying Cerebella and takes her inside a room and locking her while she is being handcuffed.

Batman then takes off his mask appearing himself as Sonic and walk on over to the Batcomputer. Apparently, NICOLE then arrives to the Batcave and sees Sonic in his battle armor bat suit.

"Sonic. You're back. I thought you were out at New Meridian for a few days" NICOLE reminded

"I was but now that I have Cerebella trapped inside the room that I have locked her in there, she knows where I can find Lorenzo and put an end of the empire of the Medici Mafia gang" Sonic responded with concerned

"So you have a lead then"

"Yes my work is far from over. This is just only the beginning"

The song begin playing the Batman Intro Ending

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Minette_

_Yu-Wan_

_Irvin_

_Robo Ms. Fortune_

_Cerebella_

_Lorenzo_

_Riccardo_

_Lawrence_

_Lil Knucklez Productions_

_Radical Studios_

**On the Next episode of "Batman: Dark Knight"**

**The Batman finally puts a stop against Lorenzo and the whole Medici Mafia but they hired a bodyguard to fight off the Batman.**

**Stay tuned for the next episode of Batman: Dark Knight.**


	4. Episode 4: Medici and the Bat

_**Previous on Batman: Dark Knight…**_

_**Sonic journeyed to New Meridian City and Little Innsmouth City to stop the Medici Mafia after being notified going through Mammoth Mogul's computer. Sonic had met Nadia Fortune and her friends. Nadia was being targeted by Medici's member: Cerebella and the Robot version of Ms. Fortune. Batman had taking down and defeated Cerebella and the Duplicate and taken Cerebella back to the Batcave and locked her inside a room. Now Sonic has a lead and can finally stop the Medici Mafia once and for all.**_

_New Meridian City, Medici Tower…_

"CEREBELLA IS OUT MISSING!" Lorenzo yelled in frustration

"Yes sir" Vitale responded calmly

"Damn it! The Batman here in New Meridian City and appears in Little Innsmouth too. He's becoming very annoying than I thought he would be"

"We haven't found Cerebella but we're working on it" Riccardo announced

"Forget Cerebella. Since she's out missing. I am hosting a party tomorrow night at River King Casino the biggest party that I have ever prepared for and now Cerebella is out missing. It's time we call in the real big guns"

"What do you mean big guns boss" Lawrence questioned

"You'll see soon enough"

Vitale, Riccardo and Lawrence turn around as they see a figure appeared out from the elevator wearing a purple dress out and had a big gun attacked onto her right arm.

"Gentleman, meet Black Dahlia" Lorenzo introduced

"So this is the assassin that you mentioned hours ago right boss?" Riccardo corrected

"Of course, she is my assassin and my body guard so she'll keep a look of the Batman who will stop me"

"Are you sure this bitch can stop and kill the Batman?" Lawrence

"Do not worry boys. There's more than meets the eye" Black Dahlia confirmed

**The Intro begin playing the Batman Intro (2004)**

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Ms. Fortune_

_Cerebella_

_Black Dahlia_

_Lorenzo_

_Vitale_

_Riccardo_

_Lawrence_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 4: Medici and the Bat**

_The Batcave…_

Cerebella finally woken up and realize she's trapped inside the room which it was dark. Cerebella soon realizes that she's being handcuffed onto her wrists.

"What the hell. Whoever you are get me out of here now!" Cerebella demanded

Seconds after, the door begin to slightly open gaining Cerebella's attention. She sees the Batman standing in front of her and so Cerebella turn her attention to the Batman.

"You! Get me out of here now!" Cerebella demanded once again

"So you're finally up. Now tell me where the Medici Tower is?" Batman questioned in a dark voice

"I'm not going to tell you anything. The Medici Mafia will have you down splat"

"I doubt it. They can try to stop me whatever they want but that won't stop me for taking down the Medici Mafia and ending their empire for good"

"You will never stop the Medici Mafia Batman"

"Oh I know I will. But here are my question. Why are you working for the Medici Mafia? They don't respect you, they're using for the empire that the run for. Vitale doesn't respect you or love you. He is using you like a prostitute out on the streets every night"

"That's a lie! Vitale loves me like his own daughter. He found me and took me in and gave me everything that I wanted. I love him like my father and I don't have anyone else no more just only the Medici Mafia. They're my family now and I will do everything to please Vitale"

"Is that so then answer my question? If he would abuse you or tell you the complete truth nor showing his true colors. How would you feel and what will you think? Cerebella you can still live in a good and a peaceful life not with the Medici Mafia"

Cerebella hissed and turning her head away looking away not to look at Batman.

"Think about it" Batman suggested

Batman then exits out the room leaving Cerebella there. Cerebella grew angry then begin having second thoughts.

Batman now Sonic the Hedgehog with his mask off and checking up to the Batcomputer. NICOLE appears and walks over to Sonic.

"So talk to Cerebella Sonic?" NICOLE asked

"Yes. I gave her an ultimatum and thinking about things telling her what she should do and have a wonderful life instead of being with the Medici Mafia" Sonic responded

"Do you think she'll chose the right path?"

"I don't know NICOLE but we'll find out soon enough"

"Oh this came in just now"

NICOLE hands Sonic the envelope.

"What is it?"

"It's an invitation. It's from Lorenzo"

"Lorenzo?"

"Yes. He's having a big party at River King Casino in New Meridian City"

"Is that so then I'll go to his party and stop him and bring him down to justice say like a Sneak Attack"

"You sure you can stop him?"

"Yes. I'll examine and study his security then use bring down Lorenzo. You want to come with me"

"I love to but I need to stay here and keep the shield activate you know that already"

"That's right and you know I'll be back for Cerebella later and right now. I got to get back to New Meridian back to my hotel room. My stuff is already there"

"Ok and be careful at the part tomorrow and it starts to 9:00pm"

"Got it. See you soon NICOLE"

Sonic but his mask back on becoming Batman, entering the Batwing and took off back to New Meridian.

_Meanwhile, in Little Innsmouth…_

Ms. Fortune returned back home to her apartment. She had a long day after fighting off her duplicate who is a robot and Cerebella the member of the Medici Mafia. Ms. Fortune then heads to the balcony and looks out the view of the city of Innsmouth. Suddenly, there was a bat shadow surrounded her making her be cautious and when Ms. Fortune turns around, she sees the Batman appearing in front of her.

"You again. How did you-"

"I tracked you down here. That's how I find you" Batman responded in his dark voice

"You know the police are looking for you including a friend mine who's a detective"

"I can see that but I always stay in the shadows"

Batman walks over and stand next to Ms. Fortune looking out the view of the city.

"Has anyone told you that you're full of surprises" Nadia stated

"No. I like to make my entrance much more mysterious" Batman responded

"So um… Are you here in this city to stop the Medici Mafia?"

"Yes. Lorenzo has connections and he's very powerful as it seems to be. The Medici Mafia are growing stronger by the minute"

"Why don't you let me help you take down the Medici Mafia?"

"No. I prefer working alone. You know what happen the incident back at your friend's restaurant"

"Yes I know but I can help you. Please let me help you, I can be a very great asset teaming up with you to stop Lorenzo and the Medici empire"

"Ok. But we're not going to kill them. We're just bringing them down to justice got it"

"Ok I understand"

"I know you're crossing your two fingers. You cannot lie to me"

"Damn you are good"

"Lorenzo is having a party at the River King Casino tomorrow night at 9:00pm"

"How did you know that?"

"A friend of mine inform me this earlier"

"Really whom?"

"Sonic"

"Sonic is going to the party?"

"Of course. He just got an invitation. He'll be there"

"I'm going to bring my detective friend with me and I'll make sure I get the apprehend against Lorenzo"

Nadia turn her head and sees that the Batman is nowhere to be seen.

"Huh… Like I said, he's full of surprises" Nadia said to herself

_Later, the next day…_

Sonic was in his hotel room on his laptop checking on things and had then decided to give Sally a call. Sonic dials the number that he has on his contacts and begin to call Sally. As the phone rings, Sally then answers the phone.

"_Hey Sonic. Is that you?_" Sally greeted

"Yes Sally it's me" Sonic communicated

"_So you decided to call me back I see_"

"Yes I did. I got your voicemail so what's on your mind?"

"_Sonic. The past year and you've completely changed. I want to bring back our relationship that we used to have together_"

"Excuse me. What are you trying to get at?"

"_I want you back Sonic. I know I hurt you by smacking you in the face last year. I want you back Sonic and I want to make things work again_"

"Wow. I'm flattered and I am shocked to hear that from you. I really do Sally but I cannot form a relationship. I want to remain single as long as I could until I am ready"

"_I… I understand. Thank you for being very honest and I respect your opinion_"

"Thank you Sally"

"_I got to get back with the Freedom Fighters so I'll talk to you later Sonic_"

"Ok Sally bye"

Sonic hangs up the phone and return back to his routine.

_Meanwhile, the Batcave in Mobotropolis…_

Cerebella laid on the ground sleeping silently until the door begin to be open having her to wake up from her nap. Cerebella sees a Lynx wearing a mask holding out a plate of food for Cerebella to eat.

"Here you go" NICOLE said putting the plate down

"W-Who are you exactly?" Cerebella asked

"I'm the Batman's assistant. He told me about you Cerebella and I presume that you're the member of the Medici Mafia"

"Yeah I am. He knows everything about me huh?"

"He surely does. Plus he wants to help you to have a better life. He told me"

"I thought about what the Batman told me last night. Is he around?"

"No. He is out taking care of errands and investigating onto important things"

"Well if you see him back to your hideout. Want to talk to him"

"I'll inform him that you want to talk to him. No go on and eat, you seemed hungry"

NICOLE exits out the room and locking the door. Cerebella then takes the plat of food and begin to dig in. NICOLE then contacts Sonic onto his cell phone.

"_Hello_" Sonic answered

"Hey Sonic, its NICOLE" NICOLE responded

"_What's up?_"

"Cerebella wants to talk to you once you return back to the Batcave"

"_I see. I'll be sure to have a word with Cerebella and figuring out what she wanted to discuss with me_"

"Ok thought I let you know. I need to get back with the Freedom Fighters so I'll talk to you later"

"_Ok I'll contact you after the party_"

"Ok"

NICOLE finished the conversation with Sonic and disappearing back to the surface and joining with the Freedom Fighters.

_Elsewhere, in New Meridian…_

The mysterious foe was watching the news about the Medici Mafia and so she possess an evil smiled with her razor sharp teeth and laugh evilly.

"Lorenzo is having a party at the River King Casino. I'll be sure to be there and crash the party and kill Lorenzo and kill the entire fucking Mafia. Let the games… Begin" the mysterious foe chuckled and start to laugh evilly

_Hours later…_

The party had already started and the people who were inviting dressed up and entered the party. Sonic soon enter inside the party since he got invited himself. He wore himself a blue tuxedo. A blue dressed shirt, black vest with it and also had a black tie to go along with it and wearing a black dressed jacket. Sonic even had on black dressed pants and black dressed shoes and looking very dashing with his suit. Sonic even had on his fedora hat on as he enters inside the casino.

The place was packed and everyone is enjoying their time at the party the Lorenzo hosted for. There was some smooth jazz playing by the band as the party continues on. The waiter then makes his appearance holding out a serving tray of wine.

"Would you care for some wine sir?" the waiter asked

"Oh yes. Thank you very much" Sonic thanked

"You're welcome sir, enjoy the party"

Sonic smiled and take a sip of his glass of wine. Sonic look around to find Lorenzo until he sees Vitale, Riccardo and Lawrence in their tuxedos enjoying the party and keeping on a look out for the Batman and any other party crashers.

"Huh. It sure is packed and heavy. But it is a good party though"

"Indeed it is"

Sonic turned around and see a black hair male wearing a tux accompanied with a woman with purple hair wearing a beautiful black dress fitting right to her curves.

"Do I know you guys?" Sonic questioned

"Sonic it's me Nadia" Nadia answered

"Nadia. What are you doing here and you look very beautiful by the way"

"Thank you and I'm looking for Lorenzo. Also this is my friend: Irvin"

"Hello there" Irvin greeted extended his hand

"Pleasure to meet you Irvin" Sonic responded shaking his hand

"So did you get here Sonic?"

"I was invited by Lorenzo himself"

"Lucky. Look me and Irvin need to keep our job on put so you can go back and enjoy your vacation Sonic"

"Thank you"

Sonic turns away and walk to a different direction and look around seeing multiple Medici Mafia members are on the lookout for the Batman. Sonic walk through the middle of the floor until someone had then approach to him.

"Sonic thank goodness you have arrived"

Sonic turn around and sees Lorenzo wearing a Black and red tuxedo and smiled at Sonic.

"You must be Lorenzo" Sonic corrected

"Yes I am. It's an honor to meet you Sonic. So tell me, are you enjoying the party so far?" Lorenzo questioned

"As matter of fact yes I am. You sure hosted and keeping the party extremely well sir"

"That's what I like to hear. Also I like the tuxedo, you got style. That's what I like about you. I want you to meet someone"

The woman appear standing next to Lorenzo. She had purple hair and she even wore a purple long dress even wore stocking. She even wore black high heel platform boots (_Skullsgirls version_) to go along with her outfit and had blue eyes.

"Sonic, I would love for you to meet **Zone Tan**" Lorenzo introduced

"It's a pleasure and honor to meet you handsome" Zone greeted

"An honor to meet you" Sonic responded and kisses Zone's hand

"Oh a gentlemen. You sure know how to make a girl smile"

"Why thank you and you look so handsome with that tuxedo"

"Thanks. Also you look very beautiful with that dress Zone"

"Thank you very much Sonic. You are such a gentlemen"

"*Ahem* Zone here is my partner here with my business and provide our ideas together" Lorenzo explained

"That's very intriguing Lorenzo" Sonic commented

"Of course it is. Would you excuse me, I like to attend with my friends. I'll leave you two alone"

Lorenzo takes off to meet with his friends leaving Sonic and Zone behind.

"So handsome, enjoying the party so far" Zone asked

"Yes. Yes I am, what about you. Enjoying yourself beautiful?" Sonic inquired

"Yes I am. Good party isn't it"

"It sure is"

The jazz band then attend to play the song **Close the Door by Teddy Pendergrass**. Zone smiled and look at Sonic.

"Would you care to dance with me Sonic?" Zone requested

"Sure but I should be asking you" Sonic smiled accepting the request

Zone extend her hand and Sonic oblige to take her hand and brings her close to him. Zone wrap her arm around Sonic ad Sonic wrap his arm around Zone and the two had begun to dance together. Sonic kept his eyes locked towards Zone's eyes as she kept her towards Sonic dancing along to the song that is playing by the band.

"You're a good dancer Sonic" Zone commented

"Thanks so are you getting into the rhythm of course"

The jazz band begin playing **You Know That I Love You (Jazz Version) by Kim Waters**. Sonic then had an idea which brought Zone to be suspicious.

"What're you smiling about?" Zone questioned

"Things are about to get real" Sonic responded

Sonic begin spinning Zone a little and spinning her close to Sonic again. Zone smiled and went on to the moment and so the two of them went on dancing for real causing a lot of attention to the civilians in the party. The Medici Mafia and including Nadia and Irvin had their attention to Sonic and Zone who were dancing to the song. Sonic and Zone then start dancing to the left and to the right and spinning together and stomping the foot. They begin to dance to the left turning their heads together, spinning and tilt their head up looking up at the ceiling.

Sonic spin Zone three feet away and she stop and begin swaying her hips in a sexual manner and Sonic begin doing a Michael Jackson doing and signal Zone to come to him. Zone smiled and spinning herself toward Sonic and take Sonic's hand and the two then went on dancing to the song.

"Sonic is very graceful" Lorenzo commented watching Sonic and Zone dance

"Yeah he's stealing the show" Vitale informed

"Silence and watch them dance"

Sonic and Zone continue to dance together having a wonderful time together. Zone begin to urn herself around facing her back onto Sonic's chest and her rear start go against Sonic's pelvic and begins to grind with Sonic. Sonic wrap his hands around Zone's waist. She wrap her hand around Sonic's neck and smiled with her eyes close grinding with Sonic.

As minutes pass by and Sonic and Zone come to the finishing finally as they begin spinning themselves around for a few second then suddenly Zone lean back to the floor with her eyes close with Sonic holding her making a finish finally and the crowd begin applaud of there wonderful performance drove Sonic and Zone to smile together.

"You are incredible" Sonic commented

"And you are amazing" Zone responded with a smile

And so the crowd continue applauding them both of them and Sonic and Zone wave at the crowd and they continue to the party. Zone takes Sonic's hands and takes him to the bar.

"Two tequilas please" Zone requested

The bartender then makes tequilas for the both of them and serve them their drinks.

"You were amazing out there Sonic" Zone commented

"Thanks Zone. You were incredible too out there" Sonic responded

"Yeah well I have my ways when I'm getting into the groove. So tell me what do you do?"

"I'm a retired Freedom Fighter back in Mobius so I go solo and do my own personal business"

"Like being a hero still?"

"You can say that. What about you?"

"That I cannot tell you, it's a secret"

"It's cool. It's best to keep it that way. I understand I truly do"

"So do you have a secret?"

"Why yes I do but I won't tell"

"I can deal with that. So what brings you here in Meridian?"

"On vacation exactly. Just staying her for a few days before I go back home"

"Oh I see. In that case, how about we get out of here and continue this hang out at your hotel room"

Before Sonic could respond until suddenly, something then explode into the casino everyone to gain their attention. They then see sees a woman in purple outfit with a purple top hat as she is smoking a cigar.

"Peacock has come to play everybody. Let's party!" Peacock announced shooting out her giant .44 Magnum in the air

"KILL THAT BITCH" Lorenzo commanded

The Mafia gang then begin to shoot out their guns at Peacock but Peacock then unleash laser fire against the Medici Mafia members. Nadia then undress herself as Ms. Fortune and she and Irvin then make their way to Lorenzo until suddenly, Black Dahlia makes her appearance and begin to shoot out a grenade launcher from her right arm and the two took cover. Everyone panic as the party was over knowing from the incidents that is happening right now. Zone looked for Sonic but he was nowhere to be found.

Sonic rushed upstairs to the rooftop and activate his Batwave sending an immediate drop. Seconds after, the Batwing arrives and sending in the immediate drop just in time and Sonic then catches the briefcase, dialing his pin numbers onto the briefcase and opens it showing his bat suit and gadgets. Sonic then begins to suit up.

_Downstairs of the casino…_

The Medici Mafia members were shooting out their guns at Peacock but she had brought her toy soldiers along and fighting the members off. As the people backed away not to get into their way until suddenly, the Batman then makes his appearance by breaking through the ceiling window and dropping down catching everyone's attention.

"IT'S THE BATMAN" the civilian announced

Zone look on and so does everyone as Batman then throws his batarangs at the Medici members and jump over to of the two soldiers and kick them out.

"Damn it, it's Batman. Let's go" Lorenzo commanding Vitale, Riccardo and Lawrence making their exit

Batman went on to fight off the Medici member and Peacock's toy soldiers. Irvin and Ms. Fortune pursued after Lorenzo and his crew. Black Dahlia then interrupt them and shooting out a grenade launcher as both of them then take cover and jump out of the as the grenade launcher begin to impact and explode.

Peacock fire lasers from her arms and sees the Batman glaring at her.

"The Batman huh? Well it's time to kill me a bat" Peacock said shooting Batman with her large .44 Magnum

Batman throws smoke pellets surrounded Peacock with smoke. Peacock clear the smoke out and she get hit in the face by Batman with one of his punches. Peacock growled and start to engage in combat with Batman.

Black Dahlia shoot out another grenade and takes off meeting with Lorenzo and his crew. Ms. Fortune and Irvin could continue after Lorenzo but was pinned down by Medici members shooting their guns at them as they took cover. Irvin took out on his pistol from his hidden holster and shoots against the Medici members.

"These guys are sure beginning to annoy me" Ms. Fortune shouted

Batman deliver an uppercut against Peacock. Peacock snapped out of anger and then start to head-butted Batman and throws a big bomb at Batman and explode as Batman flies on over to the bar and crashing against the bottle shelves as the bottles begin collapsing down to the ground and breaking the glass of each bottle. Batman prompts himself up onto his feet and sees Peacock unleash multiple weapon and begin shooting out laser and so Batman jump over the counter and evade the laser attacks that is coming from Peacock as she laughed evilly smoking a cigar. Batman wall run up to the edge of the floor of the casino and jump up doing some flips and run to his right as Peacock and start to throw flash pellets against Peacock and blind her sight for a short of time and forcing to stop her laser attack.

"DAMN IT! You'll pay for that Batman" Peacock threatened

Just as Peacock got her vision back, she turn and sees Batman gliding towards with his cape her and kicked her against the wall knocking her out unconscious.

Batman then sees the Medici Mafia shooting their guns at Irvin and Ms. Fortune so he then rushes on over to them and beating down the Medici members taking them down in seconds. After the fight, everyone then felt safe as the battle was over and they begin cheering for the Batman. Zone watched the entire fight and smiled at the Batman.

Batman then turn his attention towards Irvin and Ms. Fortune as they prompt themselves up. Irvin witness and sees the Batman and point his gun towards the Batman.

"Freeze Batman, you are under arrest" Irvin commanded

"Irvin, he save us. Cut him some slack" Ms. Fortune pleaded

"Sorry Nadia but Batman is a vigilante and he's a criminal just like Lorenzo and his Medici Mafia crew. He's coming with me"

Batman throw his smoke pellet but Irvin wasn't going to let Batman get away so he jump through the smoke to catch Batman but Batman was nowhere to be seen. Irvin had a stern look on his face.

"He got away" Irvin murmured angrily

_Meanwhile, the Batcave…_

NICOLE waited patiently for Sonic to return but she then hear some noises. The Batwing returns back to the Batcave and landed onto the pad and Batman exit out the Batwing and headed towards NICOLE.

"Welcome back Sonic. How did it go and how was the party?" NICOLE asked

"It was good but the incident down at the party was brutal and rough" Batman responded

"Really I didn't know that"

"Here it's on the news. I'm going to have a talk with Cerebella"

Batman turn the Batcomputer on and shows NICOLE the news as she turn her attention to watch while sitting on a chair. Batman then enters the room and sees Cerebella sitting on the floor still on handcuffs.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Batman assured

"Yes. I thought about what you said to me yesterday and you're right. I'm better than Vitale and the Medici Mafia. I want to live a better life instead to be with them. I want to change and I want to become a great person like what Sonic mentioned on the news" Cerebella confessed

"Are you sure about this. You sound sincere?"

"Yes I am. I want to change and to do that, I want to help you take down the Medici Mafia and bring them down to justice"

"You made a wise and understandable decision Cerebella"

Batman walk over to Cerebella, raise her up on her feet and looking into her eyes. He then release Cerebella from the handcuff and she is now free.

"Now that you're free, you can attack me or help me. You're decision" Batman commanded

Cerebella was silent at the moment and thought for a moment but instead, she then give herself in and not wanting to harm or attack the Batman.

"I do not want to hurt you. I want to help you. Why did you do that?" Cerebella asked

"To make sure if you're lying or not but you're not lying. Anyway can you tell me where I can find Lorenzo and the rest of the entire Medici Mafia?" Batman questioned

"Yes. I can show you the address"

"Good then let's get going then"

Cerebella nodded in response and soon Batman and Cerebella then hop in the Batwing and soon take off as NICOLE watching them take off.

_Elsewhere, River King Casino in New Meridian City…_

The police arrived minutes later and making arrests on the Medici Mafia members and collecting evidence as the toy soldiers were destroyed during the fight. Irvin begin to investigate the whereabouts of the Batman.

"Looks like Peacock got away before the cops could arrive here" Irvin stated

"Yeah. It's time we end the Medici Mafia once and for all" Ms. Fortune countered

"Just like that?"

"Yes just like that. I'm going to avenge my friends from the Fishbone gang"

"Well if you're going then I'm coming with you"

"Don't you have a search warrant?"

"No but I will do whatever it takes to stop the Medici Mafia for good"

_Somewhere in New Meridian…_

Peacock head in the shadows of the alleyway. Peacock then gets a contact by an unfamiliar suspect from her phone so she then answers it.

"Yeah who the hell is it" Peacock threatened

"_An unknown name and I know what you are Peacock. I can help you_"

"Why should I trust you?"

"_Because you have no choice unless you want the cops to capture you_"

"Please the police can't catch me"

"_What if I tell you that I know the Address of the Medici Tower where Lorenzo is hiding?_"

"WHAT! You can tell me"

"_Yes that is why I called you. I'll text you the address so you can finish what you have started_"

"Excellent"

_Medici Tower…_

The Mafia were on the rooftop keeping on a lookout for the Batman. They soon were knocked out silently by the Batman and Cerebella.

"This is it, I'll distract Vitale and the others and disable the security breach so you can make your way to Lorenzo" Cerebella stated

"Good and be careful" Batman responded

Batman and Cerebella continue on pursuit.

Vitale was in his own office going through some things until he hears a door open which brought him a shock when Cerebella makes her return.

"Cerebella, come here. I missed you" Vitale commanded

"Certainly baby"

Cerebella walk over to Vitale and sat on his lap.

"So where have you been all this time?" Vitale questioned

"Batman hold me hostage and once I made my escape, I killed him for you" Cerebella responded with a evil smile

"Good then, I can report to Lorenzo that you killed Batman"

"That's not going to happen"

"Excuse me"

Cerebella then punches Vitale knocking out unconscious. Cerebella then disable the security warnings and smiled.

"This time the Medici will come to an end" Cerebella determined

Lorenzo was at his office fearing for the Batman as Lawrence and Riccardo have their guns ready for Batman to kill.

"I want the Batman killed ASAP" Lorenzo commanded

"Yes sir" Riccardo and Lawrence responded with a nod

Suddenly, the elevator had reach to the top floor to Lorenzo's so they pointed their guns at the elevator thinking its Batman.

"It's him. Kill the son of a bitch!" Lorenzo shouted

Moments of silence were in the air and when the elevator begins to open, Peacock made her appearance and begin to shoot and kill Riccardo and Lawrence witch one shot per kill. Peacock smiled evilly and makes her way to Lorenzo.

"NO! BLACK DAHLIA SHE'S HERE! KILL HER!" Lorenzo yelled in fear

Black Dahlia jump from the ceiling and pointed her weapon to Peacock.

"You think you can kill me, I'm missing my cartoons" Peacock insulted

"Of course she will, she'll take you out in seconds" Lorenzo exclaimed

"We'll see about that then"

Peacock and Black Dahlia engage in combat. Lorenzo then makes his exit out of his office. But all of suddenly, the Batman glided through the window and stopping Lorenzo's tracks.

"It's over Lorenzo. You lost" Batman stated

"No. But it will be soon"

Lorenzo presses the button to call for back up but the alarm didn't go off.

"What the hell, what's going on?" Lorenzo wondered

"Let's just say I had a friend that disabled the security and I've already taking down most of the Mafia and the snipers on the roof" Batman responded

"No… I will not ended like this"

Lorenzo pulls out his gold desert eagle and point it at the Batman who just only stood there.

"Time to die Batman, if you can't have anyone kill you. Might as well do it yourself then" Lorenzo stated

Just about Lorenzo pulling the trigger but there was another gun shot was heard. It didn't came from Lorenzo but when Lorenzo turns around, it was Black Dahlia who shot Lorenzo.

"Y-You shot me" Lorenzo said

"Of course I did, you've lost and the Medici are done. Now I can start My Mafia Empire and take over your business" Black Dahlia confessed

"Y-You… Bitch"

Lorenzo gargled in death and passes out and meet his demise. Peacock smiled and walks away.

"Well it was fun while it lasted now it's time to-"

Before Peacock could finish her sentence, she was shot in the back of the head by Black Dahlia as she collapsed to the ground and blood begin to drip onto the ground and so was Lorenzo's blood. Black Dahlia turn her attention to the Batman.

"And now you will die Batman" Black Dahlia hissed

"Come on and bring it then"

Black Dahlia begin to shoot out her grenades against the Batman but the Batman begin to evade and took cover against Lorenzo's desk.

_Meanwhile…_

Irvin and Ms. Fortune arrived inside the Medici tower only seeing that some of the Medici Mafia were knocked down so they continue on foot but suddenly, more of the Medici Mafia come out from the stairs and start shooting their guns at Irvin and Ms. Fortune as they took cover.

"Go I'll take care of these guys" Irvin commanded

"Are you sure Irvin" Ms. Fortune inquired

"Yes now go"

Ms. Fortune nodded her head and continues on to find Lorenzo while Irvin deal with the last members of the Medici Mafia.

_Lorenzo's office, top floor…_

Batman continue evading away from Black Dahlia grenades shooting out of her big gun attacked onto her right arm. Batman began throwing explosive pellets to Black Dahlia blowing them up in front of Black Dahlia to buy himself some time. Black Dahlia then shooting out another grenade and Batman then jump and evading the grenade once again explode. Batman finally gets close to Black Dahlia and deliver a punch against Black Dahlia. Black Dahlia swings her right arm against Batman, Batman duck down and deliver an uppercut. Black Dahlia then kicks Batman away from her and shoot out her gun and Batman jump roll to the side evading the grenade again.

Black Dahlia then all for back up as there a few females wearing bunny suits as they were a skull makes coming to assist Black Dahlia their leader. Batman then fight off Black Dahlia's crew. During Batman's fight with Black Dahlia and her girls, Cerebella then appear and begin dashing one of Black Dahlia's girls out of the way and stood beside Batman.

"You're helping me. I thought you were gone by now" Batman thought

"Nope. I said I would help me and this is my chance to fulfill my word. You take care the bitch with the purple dress, I got the girls" Cerebella responded

Batman nodded and he and Cerebella work together and fight off Black Dahlia and her girls. Cerebella uses her Vice Versa to beat down and fighting off Black Dahlia's girls while Batman fights off Black Dahlia. Black Dahlia continue to try hitting Batman by swinging her right arm and firing her weapon but Batman then begin to evade Black Dahlia and continue to throw hits again. Black Dahlia changings the ammo into machine gun and then begin shooting her gun shooting bullets at Batman. Batman then drags Cerebella to cover as Black Dahlia accidently shoot at her girls and killing them in seconds.

"Thanks" Cerebella thanked

Batman nodded and begin to throw a smoke pellet to Black Dahlia and surrounding her with smoke. Black Dahlia begin to shoot out her gun to different areas against the wall and windows also the elevator creating bullet holes. Black Dahlia continue on shooting while surrounded in smoke. Batman then commanded Cerebella to stay put as he then went through the smoke.

Black Dahlia continue shooting for seconds and once the smoke clear out, Batman appear in front of her just now and begin to attack Batman but Batman countered Black Dahlia by catching her right arm and start to bash his fist and breaking the robot arm causing Black Dahlia to scream in agony and Batman then deliver one brutal punch against Black Dahlia knocking her out unconscious as she then flew straight to Lorenzo's desk and crash through and breaks the desk. Cerebella then walks over to Batman.

"That was amazing. You sure know how to find a way Batman" Cerebella commented

"I have my ways and I want to thank you for helping me stop the Medici Mafia"

"You're welcome. Now that Medici Mafia are over. I am free"

"BATMAN"

Both of them turn their heads and sees Ms. Fortune.

"Cerebella, I'm going to-"

"No. She's with me. She helped me take down the Medici Mafia but Peacock killed Lorenzo" Batman notified

"Really. She did?" Cerebella inquired

"Also, Black Dahlia killed Peacock and I did not killed them"

"I believe you. Now the Medici Mafia are over, now let's…"

Before Ms. Fortune could finish her sentence that until Irvin had appeared but this time, he brought along the police.

"Freeze Batman. You and the girls are under arrest" the police officer stated

"No. Batman didn't kill them. Black Dahlia killed Peacock and Peacock killed Lorenzo" Ms. Fortune reasoned

"It looks to me that Batman killed them. Since they're the most wanted criminals and Batman is still a vigilante therefore, he must surrender himself" Irvin complied

"NO! I will not let you arrest him"

"Nadia, get out of the way. Don't make me do this"

"I'm sorry Irvin but I cannot let you arrest Batman. He's a hero"

Irvin closed his eyes and had no choice to point out his gun towards Ms. Fortune but suddenly, Vitale appeared and holding onto something in his right hand.

"No I will not let you get away with this. Cerebella you betrayed me and helped the Batman and Batman brought all of this attention and cause all of this to happen" Vitale snarled in anger

"Vitale. You are under arrest" Irvin said pointed his pistol at Vitale

"Ahahahaha you think? Batman didn't killed Lorenzo, Peacock and Black Dahlia. They killed each other except for Black Dahlia who is unconscious, I seen the whole video during the monitor. Of course, you guys will never get out of here alive once I had this"

Vitale shows everyone the Titan formula inside a needle. Vitale then inserts the needle and presses the needle inside as the Titan went through inside Vitale. Vitale then begin to change as he then begin to scream and start grow bigger and grow muscles and his suit begun to rip growing in growth and now wearing ripped pants like the Incredible Hulk. Vitale's eyes then begin to change neon green and start to scream and set his target to Cerebella.

Vitale begin charging to Cerebella to attack her but Batman jump on top of Titan Vitale as Vitale growled and tries to get Batman off but Batman then gets off of Vitale and surround the both of them with explosive gel, Batman detonates it and they had begun to collapsed through the floor down to the main floor downstairs creating floor whole from Vitale's strength.

"BATMAN!" Ms. Fortune cried

"I got to get down there" Cerebella said in fear

"You all will not be going anywhere after I eliminate the witnesses" Black Dahlia said as she pressed the detonator

The whole office is rigged to explode.

"EVERYONE CLEAR OUT NOW!" Irvin yelled

Everyone then out of Lorenzo's room and so the office begin to explode killing Black Dahlia with it and making their way down stairs to Batman and Vitale.

Batman was up fighting against Titan Vitale as Vitale throws Batman through the glass window and crash to Lorenzo's limo. Vitale roared and running as fast he can to bash through Batman but Batman then grapples to the nearby building to the rooftop. Titan Vitale saw this coming and so Vitale then jump onto the building and climbs up to the building to catch the Batman.

Batman then hide in the shadows as Vitale begin looking for Batman as Batman begins to contact NICOLE.

"NICOLE to the Batcave. Vitale as gotten himself with Titan and becoming very powerful. What is his status?" Batman commanded

"_It's not good. He's becoming invincible in and powerful. If you don't stop him and change Vitale back to her normal stat before he will remain invincible forever_"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"_Sadly no but all I can say is you have like 44 minutes before Vitale become powerful_"

"That's all I need to know. I just need to attack him but quietly and I must be quick about it"

Batman throw some explosive pellets against Vital to cause a distraction. Vitale look around as Batman then turn on his shock gloves that he had upgrade for his batsuit and begin to sneak up to Vitale but unfortunately Vitale turns and saws Batman and so he then grabs Batman crushing him to death. Batman then throw his glue grenade at Vitale's face as he roared and let go of Batman. Batman then start to deliver a shocking punch against Vitale three times but Vitale hits Batman away sending him flying against the wall.

Batman prompts himself up quickly as Vitale run towards Batman but Batman back flip onto the roof and wall jumps to Vitale and double kick Vitale straight to the face but Vitale grabbed Batman and slamming him brutally and throws him to the ground. Vitale jumps up in the air and begin to punch down Batman but Batman rolled himself away as Vitale punch to the ground roof and Batman then deliver a shocking punch again but ducked away and punching Vitale three times in the face. Vitale roared and slamming down his fists but Batman then backflips away and throw flash pellets blinding Vitale for a short while. Batman then took the chance as he jumps onto Batman onto the back when Vitale turn away and suddenly Batman then begin to shock Vitale with his shock gloves and making Vitale roared in pain.

After seconds of shocking Vitale, he then collapsed onto the ground and suddenly changes himself back into his normal state. Batman then looks on to Vitale who is unconscious after transforming back into his normal state.

"Game over Vitale, the Medici Mafia is finished for good. Permanently" Batman stated in his dark voice

_Elsewhere…_

The Black car with tinted windows appeared to the Medici Tower and see the ruckus. The window came down as it was Zone herself looking on to the ruckus.

"Looks like the Batman did it. He took down the Medici Mafia and now Peacock is dead since I am the one who called her. Anyway, my work here is done and I can move on and proceed back into my previous status. Let's get out of here driver"

Zone pulls the window up and the car then droves off without a trace.

_Minutes later…_

The police were arresting the rest of the Medici Mafia and gathering the dead bodies into the ambulance. Vitale was also arrested and taken into custody. Ms. Fortune smiled and walk over to Irvin.

"Hey Irvin, we did it though" Ms. Fortune said with a smile

"Yes. But it was the Batman, he is the one that taken down the Medici Mafia and ended their empire for good" Irvin responded

"So do you think he's a bad guy?"

Irvin looks away and thought about it for a moment.

"You know, I was wrong about the Batman. He took down Vitale and stop the Medici Mafia and now their empire had come to an end. Everyone can be at peace all thanks to Batman" Irvin confessed

"Are you serious?" Ms. Fortune questioned

"Yes. Batman is very tough and independent guy and had taken on Vitale. So I was wrong about him"

"I'm glad you feel that way Irvin"

"I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's ok. We were just only doing your job, I understand that"

Irvin smiled and Ms. Fortune smiled back.

_Onto the rooftop…_

Batman look down at the scenery as news reporters were reporting on the news live of the incidents that has happen.

"Thought I could find you up here"

Cerebella appear and stand next to Batman.

"Should you be hiding?" Batman questioned in a dark voice

"Nah. I'm fine and now that the Medici Mafia are history, I can now fully proceed to my career and perform at the circus" Cerebella responded

"That's good. Pursue to the right path"

"Yeah and I want to thank you. Thank you for changing my life around and I finally found my happiness and I am at peace"

"Don't thank me"

"I should thank you. Thank you Batman, you're a true life saver"

"Don't mentioned it"

Cerebella smiled and then makes a move onto Batman when she turn Batman to face her and begins kissing Batman passionately on the lips and break away.

"That is to show you how much I want to thank you. I can't thank you enough" Cerebella said with a smile

Batman nodded as he begin to activate his beacon and suddenly, the Batwing arrived and Batman then start to grapple to the Batman, enters inside the Batwing and then took off without a trace. Cerebella smiled seeing the Batman leaving and rub her lips.

_Later, the next day…_

Ms. Fortune and Minette were having a conversation while sitting at a table.

"Wow. Batman took down Vitale on his own. That is so cool and saved Cerebella before Vitale could harm her. Did you talk to her?" Minette asked

"Yes. She called me on the phone and apologizes so we're friends now" Nadia responded

"That's good and now that the Medici Mafia are gone, everyone can be at peace all thanks to the Batman"

"Yeah right on girlfriend"

Moments after, Sonic then enters inside Yu-Wan's restaurant and Nadia squealed so she then rush and hugs Sonic happily.

"Sonic I am so happy to see you. What happen to you last night?" Nadia asked

"Long story I had things to take care of but anyway I come to say good bye" Sonic responded

"What why?"

"I got to get back home. I need to get back and proceed to my goals and accomplishments"

"Maybe I can come with you to Mobotropolis. We can be together"

"You're needed here and your friend Minette needs you here. Besides you're the protector now and you still have to honor that and do it for your fallen Fishbone gang friends"

"You're right"

Sonic nodded and kisses Nadia on the lips.

"I'll come and visit soon" Sonic stated

"Don't be too long ok" Nadia responded before kissing Sonic on the lips some more

Sonic smiled and then exits out the restaurant and heads on back to Mobotropolis in Mobius.

**The credits begin to play the Batman intro ending (2004)**

**Credits**

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Sally Acorn_

_Cerebella_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Irvin_

_Minette_

_Peacock_

_Black Dahlia_

_Lorenzo_

_Vitale_

_Riccardo_

_Lawrence_

_Zone Tan_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**Next episode of Batman: Dark Knight…**

**The Team Destructix are up to no good again and they terrorizes different zones to make a name for themselves. Batman takes them one also he has to deal with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix to complete their mission to take down the Batman.**


	5. Episode 5: Too Tough

_Somewhere, in Cassinopolis…_

During at the bar, the villains were drinking and doing nothing and just drink and enjoying their time being. There we see Scourge, Sgt. Simian, Predator Hawk, Flying Frog, Lightning Lynx and Scourge's girlfriend: Fiona.

They all sat and have a little meeting with each other.

"Ok we all heard about the Batman" Scourge stated

"Of course. Batman had taken down the Medici Mafia, stopping Mammoth Mogul and taken down how member: Sleuth Dawg" Lightning exclaimed

"Yeah and Batman has a lot to pay for after what he has done with Sleuth" Simian assured

"Yeah I say we go slaughtered the Batman" Predator suggested

"No no not yet. We don't want to draw attention quite early on the Batman. We set him up as bait and jump him" Scourge explained

"What are you suggesting baby?" Fiona questioned

"When I mean jump, we kill the Batman and make a name for ourselves and show the Freedom scumbags and the loser Chaotix that we're the most dominant team that Mobius as ever lived. We will make sure that Batman will suffer the price for bringing Sleuth down"

**The intro begin playing the Batman Intro (2004)**

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_Team Destructix_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 5: Too Tough**

_The Batcave…_

Sonic was working onto something as it was a car as he was finishing building it and begin modifying it. Sonic wore a white tank top, grey sweat pants and black boots. Sonic even is listening to the song Live to **Win by Paul Stanley**.

"Oh yeah" Sonic commented

Sonic then turn up the volume and bopping his head back and forth while working on a new vehicle that he sped weeks on building and modifying. It was almost done and Sonic just need to add a few more modifications and adjustments to it.

NICOLE appears into the Batcave and looking for Sonic as he is down below on the second floor working onto something so NICOLE then went down to the second floor to try to talk to Sonic. She was holding a plate of food that she made for Sonic to eat.

"Sonic… Sonic… SONIC" NICOLE called

Sonic heard his name called and so he then pause and stop the music and turn his attention to Sonic. Sonic was completely messy from working on a new vehicle all day.

"I brought you here some food since you haven't eating anything" NICOLE informed showing Sonic a plate of chicken tenders and fries

"Oh goodie, that sounds good. Just set them there, I'll eat when I'm finished with a new ride" Sonic responded

"What are you working on exactly?"

"A car. What do you think?"

NICOLE examines the vehicle and realizing what it is.

"It's a **Lamborghini Aventador**. When on earth did you bought this car and how did you ended up having it here?"

"I didn't buy it, I build it" Sonic responded

"What?! You build this Lamborghini here in the Batcave?"

"Precisely. I checked the blueprints online teaching me how to build one so I did. I even download the blueprints just in case I got lost but I did pretty good without the blueprints"

"So um… Have you figured out a name for your vehicle?"

"Of course NICOLE. The **Batmobile** that is what I'm calling it"

"That makes sense and you paint the car all black"

"Nope. Black and dark blue. Observe"

Sonic clicks on the button as the Batmobile begin to start up and there were some neon lights onto the Batmobile which it was dark blue. NICOLE was intrigue of what she's witnessing.

"Fascinating Sonic! This is incredible" NICOLE commented

"Thank you and now I'm just only finishing up the finishing touches, adding a few adjustments and modifications and this baby will be set up and ready to go when I'm out patrolling the night" Sonic responded with a smile

"That's good. You've become very excellent of your progress of inventing things"

"Thank you NICOLE. Anyway, let me take a break and eat my food. I'm going back up, care to join me"

"Certainly"

Sonic takes the plate and he and NICOLE takes the elevator up back to Sonic's residence. The wardrobe begins to slide to the right as Sonic and NICOLE exit out the elevator and the wardrobe slides back down hiding the secret passage.

Sonic then heads to the living room and take a seat with NICOLE sitting next to Sonic and Sonic turns on the TV eating his food and puts on the news.

"_There has been break in at the Casinopolis last night at the bank. Thousands of dollars were stolen by the Team Destructix lead by Scourge the Hedgehog himself. The Destructix are still in large planning their next attack. Princess Sally, do you have any comments about the incident last night?_" Miranda Lynx questioned

"_Yes Miranda. We'll take care of the Destructix and we'll make sure they will not do this or try hurting other mobians again_" Sally responded

"_What about the Batman?_"

"_He's still a vigilante at some point. We will take down the Batman and finding out who he really is behind the mask. In other words, we'll take down the Destructix and Batman_"

"_Thank you Sally. This is Miranda Lynx, stay tuned for more details about the incidents and about the Batman_"

"It looks like you have your handful Sonic. It looks like you're going to be dealing with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix while you'll be taking on the Destructix and Scourge" NICOLE informed

"Yeah I noticed but it's going to be a long night though I can feel it" Sonic responded

_Meanwhile, the warehouse in Casinopolis…_

The Destructix are counting up money that they had stolen from the bank last night. Scourge was sitting on a chair smoking a cigar with Fiona sitting onto Scourge's lap and planting him kisses onto his cheek.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Big money mission" Scourge said smirking

"So when do we fight Batman?" Predator Hawk questioned

"Yeah when do we get to kill Batman" Flying Frog added

"Patience boys. We'll get Batman and to add on with that, I have a perfect plan to lure Batman to set a trap on him" Scourge responded

"Are you sure this plan will work baby?" Fiona inquired

"Yes it will. Batman wouldn't know what hit him"

_Elsewhere, Tails' residence in Mobotropolis…_

Tails working and putting some adjustments onto his Tornado until Sonic arrived to Tails' residence to pay a visit.

"Hey Tails" Sonic called

Tails heard his name being called so he turn his attentions to Sonic.

"Sonic hey what's up" Tails greeted

"Hi. I heard you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah I sure do"

"Well I'm here so what's on your mind"

"Sonic. What have you been doing all this time? First you quit the Freedom Fighters, you seemed so different and you've been gone for a few days and you always had personal things to do. Sonic what's up with you and you seem so secretive"

"I… I can't tell you. I don't want anyone else to be involve of what I'm doing"

"I want to be involve. Sonic you're best friend and my brother. Tell me what it is you're doing all this time. Please tell me"

"I'm sorry Tails but it is not on your concerned. It's my concerned only, I don't want anyone to know especially you to know what I am doing"

"Sonic…"

"No Tails. Out of the question, I cannot tell you I'm sorry"

"I understand. I hope everything goes well with you"

"Thanks now I'm going home. I'll catch you around Tails"

"Yeah… You do that"

Sonic then exit out of Tails' residence and headed back home.

_During in the Batcave…_

Sonic continued on working on his Batmobile for hours some more and then suddenly, the Batwave then went off alerting Sonic there is a problem.

"That Batwave" Sonic alerted

Sonic head to the Batcomputer at the first floor up top and see what the problem is. The location is at Marble Zone.

"Marble Zone, looks like the Destructix are up to no good again. Time to put an end to their schemes" Sonic determined

Sonic then walks to the suit chamber and suit of becoming Batman. Batman begin to walk over to the Batwing and activates the beacon from his glove to start it up. Batman then access the quick entry into the Batwing and soon takes off.

_Meanwhile…_

The alarm goes off as the Freedom Fighters soon hear this and Rotor check the incoming alarm.

"It's the Destructix everyone" Rotor announced

"Everyone let's get ready and get a move on. Let's go take down the Destructix and stop them" Sally commanded

_Elsewhere, in Marble Zone…_

The Batwing arrives to Marble Zone and Batman dives down exiting out the Batwing. Batman glides and landed onto the ground with a little slide onto it. Batman then look around and finding the Destructix knowing it is quiet. Batman had a concerned look on his face and being very cautious of what he's getting into.

Batman continue on walking for a moment then all of suddenly, a familiar figure then appear in the air behind Batman and dives down to attack but Batman stood still and turning around deliver a brutal kick and once Batman kicked the figure appearing to be Flying Frog on the ground rubbing his stomach.

Batman then turns around and sees Lightning Lynx charging to Batman to deliver some attacks but Batman quickly evading Lightning and countered Lightning by crushing his left hand having Lightning scream in agony.

"AH! My hand!" Lightning shouted

Batman start to spin kick Lightning away from him and sees the entire Destructix ganging up on him.

"Well you must be the Batman that everyone has been talking about. The one who took down Mammoth Mogul and his crew, the one that ended the Medici Mafia and the one who the Freedom Fighters have been trying to track down all this time and you're here" Scourge announced

"I take it that you're Scourge the Hedgehog. The one Sonic the Hedgehog always beat down and always a big time scumbag" Batman insulted in a dark voice

"How dare you say that to me? You don't know who you're messing with"

"Funny. I know everything about you and everyone one. Plus you guys always failed while completing your missions at least. You guys appear to be tough but you're just some weaklings that can't do anything right"

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE SAYS THAT TO ME! GET HIM GUYS!"

Scourge and the Destructix charge towards Batman and suddenly, Batman then drop down a smoke pellet disappearing in the act. The Destructix clear the smoke as Batman was nowhere to be found so they look around. When they were looking around, Sgt. Simian then gets struck by Batman gliding towards him and kicking him in the face forcing Simian to collapse to the ground.

Predator Hawk glides to Batman but Batman then sending a kick flip against Hawk in the jaw sending him flying up in the air and dropping down to the ground. Flying Frog jump in the air but Batman uses his batclaw and pulls Flying Frog down to the ground hitting him with a large crash. Batman backflip when Scourge tries to spin dash Batman but instead Scourge hit Flying Frog without any warning.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BATMAN" Fiona yelled

Batman sees the incoming Fiona charging at him for a hit against him. Fiona then start to do a spinning kick but Batman caught her ankle and sees Predator Hawk and Lightning Lynx charging to him so Batman then swings Fiona around and hitting the two Destructix member and threw Fiona away three feet to the ground.

Batman turns around and suddenly gets pummeled by Sgt. Simian deliver a brutal punch to Batman's guts and tries deliver another punch but all that change when Batman deflect Simian's punch, grabbing the arm of Simian's and deliver a powerful kick against Simian's face and throw a glue grenade against Simian having him getting stuck with the glue.

Batman sees the other Destructix team members and Scourge pile up ready to attack and Sgt. Simian breaks free from the glue and get ready to strike.

"Games over Batman, you're dead" Scourge said smirking

Things got turn around when the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix soon arrived to the Marble Zone seeing Destructix and the Batman fighting.

"SHIT! It's those damn Freedom Fighters and those loser Chaotix" Scourge stated

Sgt. Simian deliver a surprising attack against Batman so the Destructix can make their escape.

"You got lucky Batman. Another time then" Scourge said

Scourge activate the warp ring and the team then leaves away leaving Batman to deal with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix.

"So this is the Batman that we heard so much about?" Sally stated

"Yeah I even like his costume. It looks very sexy" Bunnie commented

"Bunnie…" Antoine countered

"What I was just only complimenting sugah-twan"

"Now we have the Batman in sight. We can arrest him" Knuckles suggested

"Of course, Vector and Mighty. Hold down the Batman so we can see who he really is behind the mask" Sally commanded

Vector and Might nodded in responded and walk to the Batman but suddenly, Batman throw his batarang against Vector and Mighty and deliver kick against the two of them.

"I don't have time for this" Batman hissed

Batman got to his stance as the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix surrounded Batman. Batman throw threw out explosive pellets and start using his batclaw to Antoine pulling him and taking him down in one attack.

Bunnie encourage to strike Batman but Batclaw throw a flash pellet blinding Bunnie as she flew and hit herself against the wall knocking herself out cold. Knuckles goes in for a strike with a punch but Batman countered Knuckles and deliver a five hit combo attack and spinning kick Knuckles spinning him away from Knuckles and hits the ground. Espio throw his kunais against Batman but Batman back flip away and sees Espio striking against Batman. Batman block one of Espio's strikes and countered hi and deliver a powerful punch against Espio sending him collapsed to the ground with a bleeding nose.

Julie-Su shoot her shock pistol against Batman but instead, Batman throws a glue grenade onto the shock pistol and once before Julie-Su pulls the trigger, she then gets electrocuted and collapsed onto the ground. Knuckles got furious and start to swing multiple punches against the Batman and Batman delivers Knuckles a beatdown by deliver multiple punches against Knuckles and later beginning headbutted Knuckles onto the face knocking him out cold.

Vector and Mighty charge to Batman instead, Batman then spread out the explosive gel and detonates it sending Vector and Mighty flying against the wall hitting themselves. Batman then sees Amy jump up and slams her Piko Hammer against the Batman but Batman rolled out the way and throw his batarang hitting Amy in the face, takes Amy's hammer and hits her with it before dropping it to the ground.

Sally tries to surprise Batman with the attack but then Batman begin to say:

"Try it then I'll break you" Batman warned

Sally stop for a moment then later gets kicked in the face by Batman against the wall. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were no match for Batman but instead, they still won't give up so they stood their ground and readied themselves to fight.

"It's over Batman. Surrender now" Sally commanded

"I do not think so" Batman said activating his beacon

Tails saw it coming and the Freedom and Chaotix sees Batman's Batwing appear into the sky so Batman then grapples to the Batwing, enters inside and soon takes off leaving Marble Zone.

"That is one wicked ride that Batman got" Vector commented earning nods from the others

_The Batcave…_

The Batwing returns back to the Batcave and landed onto the pad. Batman then exits out the Batwing and walks over to the Batcomputer and NICOLE waited for Sonic's return.

"Sonic, welcome back. How did it go?" NICOLE asked

"Completely horrible. I happen to fight off the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix when I was in a middle of a fight with Scourge and the Destructix" Sonic responded taking off his mask

"That's bad. Looks like you through enough already"

"Yes. But that will not stop me from stopping the Destructix and Scourge. I even planted a tracking signal onto Scourge's jacket to notified me of where is Scourge and his team are hiding"

"You build a tracking signal"

"Yes but I had enough for one night and I camouflage the tracking signal so I'll deal with Scourge tomorrow"

"Good you should get some rest since you've worked on the Batmobile for hours"

"Yeah good idea and I haven't get some sleep for days"

Sonic went back to the suit chamber and putting his bat suit and gadgets way taking the elevator up to his residence and calling it a night.

_Later, that morning…_

Sonic is eating bowl of cereal in the kitchen watching TV as he put a TV on top of the refrigerator.

"The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix had failed to capture the Batman last night during the Team Destructix incident at Marble Zone. The Batman had taken them out without breaking a sweat during his encounter. Sally, do you have any comments about it" Miranda asked

"Yes. Batman was too brutal, fast and powerful. He had taking us out one by one but he cannot beat our spirits and hopes and we will capture the Batman" Sally responded

"I want to add on to that. The Batman had flew a flying vehicle which it was beyond amazing. I have never seen anything like it before. Plus he these material that defeated all of us last night" Tails stated

"Elias, do you have any comments about that Batman?" Miranda asked

"Yes I do. Batman may have fighting off the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix but he's a criminal and we will bring him down if any means necessary" Elias responded

Sonic shook his head in disbelief and turns off the TV and continue to finish his bowl until NICOLE arrived into Sonic's residence.

"I heard about the news. Looks like Elias and the others are really serious about catching you as the Batman" NICOLE informed

"Yeah I knew that. Looks like the Batman is about to get his hands dirty on this one" Sonic responded

"What will you do now?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. They won't stop me from stopping the Destructix and Scourge himself"

"Be careful Sonic. I doubt that they will catch you and finding out who you really were in fact they will question me about your identity as Batman"

"I'll find a way and it won't happen like that NICOLE. I promise"

"Ok just to make sure"

"Yeah now can you excuse me, I'm going back to the Batcave to finish up the Batmobile"

Sonic then went back to the Batcave by using the secret passage there and finish up the Batmobile.

Meanwhile, the Freedom HQ…

"I cannot believe Batman took us down without breaking a sweat" Vector said shaking his head

"We all are, he's fast, strong and smart" Sally countered

"Don't forget he uses his gadgets to fight us off and caught us off guard" Tails added

"Yeah and you're forgetting something Tails" Vector reminded

"What's that?"

"HE HAS HIS OWN PLANE"

"Whoever this Batman is he sure is very smart and know what he is doing during his patrol" Antoine wondered

"I'm thinking that he can help us and he's a hero" Amy said causing everyone to stare at Amy

"You think he's a hero?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah that's what I think. Face it, he stopped Mammoth Mogul and his crew planning evil schemes for his origination and his crew. Also don't forget that he saved Mina Mongoose from being raped"

"Now comes to think of it he did stop Mammoth but he's still a vigilante and we have to find out who is behind that mask. Either way we will not be underestimated. We will take down Batman" Sally determined

"Let's hope that you are right Sally. Batman is very smart during his battles" Espio hoped

_Later, that night…_

During in the Batcave, the Batwave then goes off as there has been danger which alerted and set off the Batwave. Sonic heads over to the Batcomputer to find out about the situation. The location is somewhere in Casinopolis.

"Casinopolis huh, it looks like they're robbing a night club" Sonic determined

Sonic heads on over to the suit chamber and gets suit up as the Batman. The Batman was just about to use the Batwing but instead, he then decided to us the Batmobile as it was now ready to be used. Batman activated a beacon onto his glove as the Batmobile begin to start up and lighting up the dark blue neon lights onto the Batmobile. Batman then jumps in the Batmobile as NICOLE soon arrives and see the Batman has taken off with the Batmobile.

"Be careful Sonic" NICOLE advised

_Casinoolis Night Club…_

The Team Destructix had taken over the club and everyone didn't move when the Destructix were holding out guns and shooting out some bullets in the air.

"Ok people, this is Scourge the Hedgehog speaking. Me and the Destructix had taking over this Nightclub and we own it and it is our property now. Don't like it then you all will die" Scourge explained

Before Scourge could say anything when all of sudden he was struck in the face by a batarang. Everyone turn theirs as they see the Batman making his appearance and glared at Scourge.

"Your time is up Scourge. Time to bring in the pain" Batman stated

"I don't think so"

Flying Frog jump up in the air behind of Batman to deliver a sneak attack but Batman felt Flying Frog's presence as he turns around and throws a glue grenade and Flying Frog collapsed onto the ground with Glue stuck onto his body.

Predator Hawk and Lightning Lynx then charge to Batman to engage a fight against the Batman. Scourge and Fiona then make their exit leaving out the club.

"Come on baby let's go" Scourge commanded

"What about the others" Fiona inquired

"Fuck them now let's go. I'm not going to get my ass beat by Batman"

Fiona nodded in response and took off with Scourge.

Batman evade every move and attacks which they are coming from Lightning and Predator. Batman back flip when Sgt. Simian deliver a brutal punch but instead he hit Predator Hawk without any warning. Lightning threw shurikens at Batman but Batman block them but gets attacked by Simian throwing a nasty punch against Batman.

Batman was surrounded by Simian, Predator and Lightning as they were ready to attack but Batman then pulls out a batclaw pulling Predator and throws Predator against Simian. Lightning goes for the attack but Batman countered Lightning and knocks him out by a knee kick to the face.

After the fight, Batman then proceed after Scourge and Fiona. Once he rushed outside, Scourge hijacked a car and he and Fiona soon took off leaving Batman behind. Batman then sees the Freedom Fighters who had arrived and they catch up to Batman after busting the Destructix from the fight they had against Batman.

"Batman stop right there" Sally commanded

"Not a chance"

Batman activated a beacon making the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix grew suspicious until they see Batman's Batmobile soon arriving and Batman jump inside and took off speeding after Scourge and Fiona.

"First the plan and he gets a cool customized car" Vector said shaking his head

"Where on earth does Batman get all these gadgets and vehicles" Antoine wondered

_The streets of Casinopolis…_

Scourge and Fiona were speeding through the streets and traffic leaving and ditching the Batman.

"Looks like you lost him baby" Fiona said with a smile

"Of course I did, there is no way that he'll…"

Before Scourge could finish his sentence until they were bum from the back. They turn around and see Batman riding in his Batmobile causing the both of them to be shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL! Batman has a sweet ride and he's caught up with us" Scourge said

"That car is hot and sexy" Fiona purred

"Can it Fiona, I'm about to lose this fool"

Scourge then speed up to lose Batman. Batman speed up in seconds and still onto Scourge's tail. Batman then fire a shot at the wheel causing Scourge to lose control as they crash into a nearby building and I also knock out Fiona in the process. Scourge then gets out of the car and sees Batman arriving and exit out the Batmobile.

"THAT IS IT! I AM SICK OF YOU BATMAN! I'LL KILL YOU" Scourge yelled in anger

Scourge charges up to Batman and later Batman then delivers a surprising uppercut sending Scourge flying against to the wreckage car and felt into unconsciousness.

"Like I said it's over Scourge" Batman said in a dark voice

Batman then heads on back and jump into the Batmobile and takes off before the cops arrive to the scene and takes Scourge into custody.

_Later, the next day…_

"_And so Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox and the Team Destructix are now on bars and in custody all thanks to the Batman ho stopped them and save the day once again. This is Miranda Lynx signing off_" Miranda reported

Sonic watch TV in the living room and smile. NICOLE appears and brings Sonic a bottle of soda.

"Looks like you've done it again Sonic. Did the Freedom Fighters try to stop you once again last night?" NICOLE questioned

"Of course not NICOLE, no problems at all and they didn't stop me" Sonic responded with a smile

"That's good, so how did Batmobile go"

"It was perfect. I'll be adding some few modifications and adjustments plus upgrading the Batmobile to be a further use during my patrol"

"Do you think they will be no problems or danger at all this time?"

"I hope so but if there is big danger, the Batman will be ready"

Sonic share a smile and NICOLE smile back and Sonic then turns off the TV.

**Credits start to play the Batman Intro (2004)**

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE Lynx_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_The Destructix_

_Scourge the Hedgehog_

_Fiona Fox_

_Lil Knucklez Productions_

_Radical Studios_

**Next time of Batman: Dark Knight…**

**The Babylon Rogues stealing the technology to upgrade their boards to go even faster so no one will stop them but Batman will not let that happen and put a stop to them.**

**Find out the Next episode of "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	6. Episode 6: The Fast and the Furious

_Somewhere, in Mobotropolis..._

It was the middle of the night and everyone turned in for the night and went to sleep as it was a quiet night in Mobotropolis. Suddenly, the three burglars had broken into the laboratory and sneaking their way in. One of the burglars had hacked and disable the alarm from causing and bringing any attention. They had made their way into the storage room and turning on the lights. It was known other than the Babylon Rogues themselves.

The leader of the team was Jet the Hawk: the worlds fastest thing alive but not anymore since Sonic had beaten him and still the fastest hedgehog alive in the world and Jet will prove himself to be the fastest.

Second who is the mechanic and the genius named: Wave the Swallow. She invented the extreme gear boards and always keeping everything in check with her work and the status of their progress.

Third and last is Storm the Albatross: the muscle of the team and not so smart on the team but still proves and always a great asset of the team and will help the Rogues deal with any danger that comes to their way.

"We finally got it Rogues, these new extreme gear equipment. Soon we'll be the top of the rank and be the fastest being in the universe especially Sonic the Hedgehog. Wait until I show him I'm the fastest he'll be kissing my shoes" Jet sneered

"Jet let's get the new equipment of the extreme gear before someone sees us" Wave suggested

"Good idea, grab everything you can and let's get out of here"

The Rogues grab every equipment in the bag and rode their boards out of the building and returning back to the airship.

"Soon Sonic the Hedgehog soon I'll prove to you that I am the fastest thing in the universe and kiss that crown being the fastest goodbye" Jet marked with determination

**The Intro begin playing the Batman Intro (2004)**

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

_Jet the Hawk_

_Wave the Swallow_

_Storm the Albatross_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 6: The Fast and the Furious**

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic works as a mechanic since he now knows about car and mechanical stuff since he build a Batmobile. Sonic was working on one of the cars fixing the ignition for the starter since it was working very well correctly. Sonic then gets a visitor as it was his best friend: Miles "Tails" Prower making her appearance to Sonic.

"Sonic" Tails called

Sonic pause for the moment and sees Tails waving at him and forms a smile towards Tails.

"Oh hey Tails, what's up" Sonic responded

"Nothing much. I did not know you're a mechanic" Tails remarked

"Yeah I learned a lot of mechanical work and took a job to fix up cars"

"So when did you learn how to fix cars"

Sonic came up a excuse since he build himself the Batmobile back at the Batcave.

"I uh read and learn about the mechanic steps and studied them myself" Sonic lied

"Oh that's cool hey do you think you can help me with the Tornado sometime" Tails wondered

"Perhaps. So what brings you here to see me?"

"I heard you have a job here since you quit the Freedom Fighters and went on with your path"

"Yeah pretty much"

"I want to ask you a question"

"What's up"

"I understand you quit the Freedom Fighters but the question is why did you quit being a Freedom Fighter, traveling the world with them and fight to win the war against Dr. Eggman"

"Because I want to start something new Tails, you guys can handle Eggman without me so I want to do something on my own and go solo"

"I can see that. I was wondering if you want to hang out at my place sometime if you want"

"Sure I would like that very much"

"Awesome. I got to go and get back to meet with the Freedom Fighters it was nice seeing you Sonic"

"You too buddy"

Sonic and Tails double fist their fists together and Tails makes his exit. Sonic then went back to work on the ignition for the car. Suddenly, the Batwave went off so Sonic then pulls out his PDA Batwave and answers his phone.

"Hello" Sonic called

"_Sonic it's NICOLE_" NICOLE responded

"NICOLE what's seems to be the problem?"

"_Turn on the news, you need to hear this_"

Sonic turn on the TV and turning on the news.

"_This is Miranda lie here of Mobotropolis news. There has been a break in last night and the Extreme Gear equipment and the supplies have been stolen last night. Hear is the security footage of what had happen last night_" Miranda reported

The news show coverage as there was the Babylon Rogues breaking in the laboratory and stealing the equipment.

"It looks like the Babylon Rogues are up to now good and stealing the equipment and they are out on the loose. Princess Sally, do you have any comments about the Rogues" Miranda asked

"Yes Miranda. The Babylon Rogues are very sneaky and they can get whatever they want because they're thieves after all. We're on the hunt and the case to put a stop of their crimes" Sally determined

"And what about the Batman?"

"If he step in our way to stop them then we'll arrest the Babylon Rogues and the Batman. He's still a vigilante by the way and we'll make sure that Batman will be capture and being brought in for questioning and find out who is the Batman behind the mask"

Sonic had a stern look while watching the news. Sonic then took a moment to think about the Babylon Rogues until NICOLE warped into the garage.

"Sonic the Rogues are on the loose" NICOLE reported

"Yeah I noticed" Sonic remarked

"What can the babylon Rogues want with the stolen Extreme Gear equipment?"

"I'm not sure but I know Jet will use to to beat me in a race proven he's the fastest"

"How did you know that"

"Trust me NICOLE. I know Jet like a book and I know he's been desperate to beat me and crown himself the fastest thing alive in the universe"

"I take it that you beat him and showed him who's boss in a extreme gear race"

"Yep pretty much. Anyway aren't suppose to meet with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix to discuss about the Rogues"

"Yes. I'll talk to you soon and see you back at the Batcave"

"Ok"

NICOLE disappeared out of sight and Sonic went back to work.

_Meanwhile, the Babylon Airship..._

Wave upgrading the equipment which they had stolen last night back at Mobotropolis. Wave put much of a big effort upgrading their boards until Jet enters the room.

"Hey Wave how's the equipment going?" Jet asked

"It's going perfectly wonderful. Just a few more modifications and adjustments and we're good to go for our plans and the heists" Wave responded working on Storm's board

"Good they don't know what those fool know what we got in store for them once we're out planning up ahead"

"Believe me Jet they're in for a big surprise especially your rival: Sonic"

"Certainly. Time to back my crown and the outskirts of being the fastest"

_Later on..._

Sonic finished up the ignition and the customer check his ride and smiled happily.

"Thank you Sonic, you're a true life saver" the squirrel commented

"No problem sir glad I can help you" Sonic responded with a smile

"Here is 500 dollars that is cost to get my ride fix and keep the change"

"Thank you and you have a wonderful day"

"Thank you same goes to you"

The squirrel hopes back inside her ride and droves off out of the garage. Sonic then puts the money in the register and suddenly another customer walks in walking to the register. It was a female grey hedgehog who wore a black tank top shirt with a pink heart onto the shirt, blue jean shorts and wearing pink sneakers on. She was very beautiful and form a smile.

"Hi there" the woman greeted

"Hello. How can I help you" Sonic answered

"I am here to get my car back that was fixed"

"Sure thing. What kind of vehicle was it ma'am"

"It's a Grey 2014 Ford Fusion"

"Let me see... (Looks at the list) There we go, we sure have it and it is fully ready to go"

"Thank you"

"No problem, let me take you to your vehicle"

Sonic lead the beautiful hedgehog to her car.

"There you go ma'am, you are free to go" Sonic informed

"Thank you. I don't believe we met before" the woman remarked

"Yeah of course we haven't met"

"My name is Venus, Venus the Hedgehog"

"Beautiful name. I'm Sonic"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, yeah I heard a lot about you. Now you're a mechanic"

"Yeah surprising isn't it"

"A big surprise. So what made you quit the Freedom Fighters?"

"To start something new that's all"

"I get that. Hey um do you want to go out sometime. You're cute by the way"

"Thanks and sure I would like that"

"Here's my card. Call me sometime handsome"

"I'll do that"

"See you around handsome"

Venus enters her vehicle and droves off the garage. Sonic then returns back to his work.

_Later on..._

Time went by and it was getting late. The boss gave Sonic his check and receive a cashing bonus of his excellent progress of fixing a lot of vehicles and installing some new equipment. Sonic return back to his residence and put on his outfit on. Sonic walk on over to the kitchen and opens up a fridge and grabbing a can of soda and closes the fridge.

Just before Sonic can get himself comfortable until suddenly the Batwave went off alerting Sonic. Sonic pulls out his Batwave PDA and see what's going on.

"A break in... at Rotor's laboratory?" Sonic wondered

Sonic then rushes over to his bedroom and walks to the wardrobe and opening the secret passage and press his hands as it confirms it and wardrobes slides open. Sonic then walks in and takes the elevator down to the Batcave and runs to the suit chamber and gets himself suit up as the Batman. Sonic activate the beacon of his gauntlet as he activate the Batmobile. Sonic jumps in the air and hopes inside the Batmobile and takes off speeding off to Rotor's laboratory.

_Meanwhile, Rotor's laboratory..._

The Babylon Rogues had break in Rotor's laboratory holding Rotor hostage who is tied up in ropes and his mouth being taped preventing him from speaking. The Rogues began gathering anything to help them for their biggest heist with the equipment they had stolen the other night.

"Let's grab everything and get out of here before Sonic arrives" Jet commanded

"I don't think he won't be arriving here" the voice stated

"HUH! Who said that?"

Without warning, Storm then gets kicked to the wall as the Batman made his appearance gliding through the window and glance over to Jet the Hawk.

"No way... the rumors are true. You're the Batman" Jet said in horror

"You look like you've seen a ghost Jet. Surrender now or face the consequences" Batman demanded in a dark voice

"I don't think so. STORM!"

Storm then tries sneak attacking Batman but Batman felt his presence so he countered Storm and uppercut him in the jaw and sending him a roundhouse kick spinning Storm in the air and hitting the ground.

"Wave tries to hit Batman with the wrench but Batman notice and counter Wave and kicking her away from him. Jet on other hand begin to throw a flashbang against Batman blinding his sights thus giving some time so the Rogues then make their exits with the stolen properties. Batman got his sight back and sees the Rogues getting away with the stolen equipment and so Batman then unties Rotor and takes the tape off Rotor's mouth.

"Thank you Batman" Rotor thanked

The Batman nodded his head and rush out the residence, hopping on his Batmobile and pursue after the Babylon Rogues.

The Rogues dash away until they see the Batmobile catching up to them.

"Damn it the Batman doesn't give up doesn't he" Wave said

"Yeah Batman is sure persistent. Ok Rogues, let's ditch this loser" Jet commanded

The Rogues dash off speeding away from Batman. Batman hit the gas and activate his thrusters catching up to the Babylon Rogues. The Babylon Rogues sees Batman gaining up to them.

"Wave can we use the top speed thrusters that you have not yet finish installing yet?" Jet asked

"Yes we can. We can still use it" Wave responded

"Good then let's turn up the heat"

The Babylon Rogues shifted their gear and turning on their thrusters that Wave installed in their boards and begin to speed away going in high speed losing the Batman. Batman then stopped the car and see the Rogues taking off with the stolen equipment and Batman just watch them heading into the sky at night.

"I've should've known. They used the stolen equipment to make their boards go faster not letting anyone to catch up" the Batman stated

_Minutes later..._

The Batmobile pulled up and stopped in the center of the Batcave in the second floor. Batman exits out the Batmobile and heading up to the upper first floor of the Batcave and heads on over to the Batcomputer.

"They must be the using the equipment to start with their schemes so the police, the Freedom Fighters and the G.U.N could not catch them in their top speed" Batman said thinking

Out of nowhere, NICOLE appears in the Batcave and walks to the Batcomputer.

"Hello Sonic, did you catch the Babylon Rogues?" NICOLE asked

"Not exactly. They used the stolen equipment that they stole the other night. They were really fast" Sonic responded taking off his Batman mask

"Are you serious"

"Yes I am, the only way to stop them is by using the exact extreme gear they use"

"How are you going to do that Sonic?"

"With this"

Sonic prompts himself off the chair and walks away from the Batcomputer followed by NICOLE. Sonic led NICOLE to the gadget room showing NICOLE the extreme gear bike the Road Star (_Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity_). It was black wit the blue high lights onto it and also it has neon blue lights onto the ride.

"Of course you made this yourself?" NICOLE corrected

"Yes I did. Tails taught me how to make extreme gear" Sonic responded

"You sure are a lot of surprises"

"Thanks. I'll get this going with a few modifications and adjustments to it"

"Hopefully you can take down the Babylon Rogues"

"Hopefully yes and they will not complete their schemes again"

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic work on a engine in the garage until the news came on.

"There's been a break in at Rotor's laboratory and his residence. The Babylon Rogues once again had break in with their schemes and stolen the equipment from Rotor's residence. Rotor can you tell me what happen?" Miranda asked

"Yes. I was working on my work until I hear the Babylon start pummeling me and tied me up and cover my mouth with duck tape. All of sudden the Batman appeared and fight off the Rogues but then use flashbang against him and took off with my equipment. Batman then release me and save me" Rotor responded

"Did the Batman hurt you"

"Oh heavens no, he helped me and tried his best to stop the Rogues which they were too fast for him"

"Again the Batman is still on the loose around the night and who will stop the Babylon Rogues from their upcoming schemes. Stay tuned for more details"

Sonic shook his head and knew he had to stop them no matter what. He continue on back to fixing up the engine until his boss appear.

"Sonic how are you?" the boss asked

"I'm doing well exactly. Just only repairing the engine exactly"

"Sonic may I talk to you for a moment in my office"

"Sure thing"

Sonic followed the boss into his boss and takes his seat.

"Sonic I am very impressed of your accomplishments. You fixed up like 20 cars this week" the boss stated

"Why thank you sir. I'm just only doing my job"

"Sonic I want to give you a bonus check and how do you feel like being the manager here"

"A manager. Sure thing, I love to be the manager"

"Good as a bonus, here is your bonus check containing one thousand dollars and a bonus here is five hundred dollars in cash to go along with it. Also you will e receiving a raise during your hours"

"Thank you boss I appreciated"

"No thank you, my business has been making a ton of money because of you fixing a lot of cars"

"You're welcome, glad I can help. Can I get back to work now I need to finish up the engine"

"Of course"

Sonic smile and nodded. He exits out the office and returns back to work.

Meanwhile, the Babylon Rogue's airship...

"That Batman can be very persistent and annoying since he almost got us" Jet said

"Yeah don't forget that he hits hard, he almost broke my jaw during our fight" Storm reminded

"We know Storm and Batman has a cool car for my taste. He can't let him stop our schemes in order to get the big prize Jet" Wave stated

"I agree with you Wave. We need everything on our boards so get to it"

"Understood"

"We'll show the Batman what true speed really is and letting that son of bitch know that I am the fastest thing in the universe"

_Later, that night..._

Sonic work on his Batmobile until the Batwave goes off alerting Sonic a crime spree. Sonic runs over to the Batcomputer and checks out the location.

"What... At Night Babylon, It's the rogues stealing money. Time to put a stop to them" Sonic determined

Sonic walks to the suit chamber and then gets himself suit up as the Batman and preparing his task.

_Elsewhere, in Night Babylon..._

The Babylon Rogues gather a lot of money that they break in without setting off the alarm. The Rogues then collected a lot money as possible until suddenly a bat figure appeared in front of the Rogues when they turn their attentions, they see the Batman who had just arrived.

"Damn it's the Batman" Jet murmured

"How did he knew we was here without setting off the alarm" Wave questioned

"What matters is that I am here to stop you Babylon Rogues from stealing anymore" Batman assured

"Easy for you bats but the Babylon Rogues don't surrender. We take and get the hell on to our lives" Jet scowled

And so the Rogues took off with the boards as Batman jump out of the way. Batman activates his beacon calling in his extreme gear bike and jumps onto it pursuing after the Rogues.

While the Rogues took off with the money until the see the Batman on the extreme gear board and coming after them.

"Boss. The Batman is still onto us" Storm reported

"WHAT! Time to turn up the heat guys, let's ditch this sucker" Jet commanded

The Rogues then activate their thrusters and start to take off but luckily the Batman had came prepare as he had just upgraded his bike of the extreme gear and sped up with the Babylon Rogues still pursing after them.

Jet notices the Batman catching up.

"Damn it, the Batman still won't give up" Jet barked

The Batman throws a batarang against Storm knocking him out cold as he fell off his extreme gear. Wave saw this and try to stop Batman as she took out a large wrench and tries to swing at Batman but Batman dodges the wrench and threw a flash pellet against Wave blinding her sight.

"AGH! I can't see" Wave shrieked

Wave turn the other way and accidentally hits herself against the wall knocking herself out. Jet was now the last member left and so Jet tries to speed up but the Batman threw two batarangs against the thrusts exploding them causing Jet to fly off his board and hit himself on the floor.

The Batman soon arrive and exit out is bike and is now face to face with Jet.

"No more running Jet the Hawk. It's now you and me" Batman stated

"You're going to regret this Batman. GYAAAAAH!"

Jet let out a battle cry and tries swinging a punch against Batman but Batman countered Jet, stunned him and deliver a pretty bad beatdown against Jet sending him multiple hard and rough punches against Jet. Jet begin screeching and screaming in pain and deliver a powerful punch against Jet sending him flying off five feet away from the dark knight and hits himself on the ground unconscious.

"Game over Babylon Rogues" Batman said

_Minutes later..._

The Freedom Fighters arrive to the HQ with the Chaotix and sees the Babylon Rogues all tied up in ropes together and the stolen equipment was here in the headquarters.

"Looks like Batman took down the Babylon Rogues" Vector corrected in shock

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic was eating a plate of pancakes and bacon and eggs watching the news.

"_The Babylon Rogues are now in custody and the stolen equipment had been returned as we speak all thanks to the Batman himself. The Rogues will answer for their crimes and schemes as they will stand in trial. Stay tuned for more details_" Miranda reported

"Serve those losers right, good thing I deliver a bad and rough beatdown against Jet" Sonic murmured

NICOLE appears in Sonic's household.

"You've done it again Sonic, I'm happy for you" NICOLE commented

"Thanks NICOLE. I'm starting to like being a solo crime fighter. It suits me just well since I've outgrown myself"

"Do you still think about being a Freedom Fighter Sonic"

"Yeah all the good times I had and the wonderful and dangerous mission I had it's history now. That's why I am going to college"

"You are that's good"

"Thanks NICOLE"

NICOLE smiled and pours Sonic some more orange juice and so Sonic changes the channel and the screen then blacks out.

**Credits start playing the Batman Intro (2004)**

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE Lynx_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

_Jet the Hawk_

_Wave the Swallow_

_Storm the Albatross_

_Rotor the Walrus_

_Lil Knucklez Productions_

_Radical Studios_

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**Scourge the Hedgehog breaks out of prison seeking revenge on the Batman as he forms a gang with killers to fight the Batman.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	7. Episode 7: A Hedgehog's Revenge

_Mobius Prison..._

Scourge sat on his bunk in his cell angrily and frustrated since the Batman stopped him and the Destructix and his girlfriend: Fiona Fox as they're in their cell. Scourge clenched his fist wanting to punch something but overall he wanted to punch and kill the Batman so bad so he won't ever ruin and spoil his plans ever again.

"That Batman fucker is going to pay for ruining my plans and stopped me out of nowhere like he was just there and sucker punched me and gave me a beating. I swear Batman will pay and I will eventually kill him." Scourge determined.

Scourge took a deep breath to cool himself off a little. He hear footsteps as it was one of the officers and releasing Scourge.

"Alright Scourge, time for you to get your shower." the officer commanded.

Scourge got up and he is handcuffed and taken to the shower room. Scourge glance down while heading to the shower rooms and had an idea in mind. Scourge kneel down as the officer noticed it.

"Get up criminal." the officer commanded.

Scourge smiled and then start to attack the officer and slam him down to the ground. He grabs the key and release himself from the handcuffs. Afterwards, Scourge then makes his way out of prison as the alarm went off knowing the inmate is escaping. Scourge head into the laundry room and locks the door. He uses the chains and pulling the fan out of the whole until one of the officers burst through the door and sees Scourge made his exit out of the prison.

Scourge is now on the roof running to make his exit. He was far away from the gate as now the officers surrounded Scourge. Scourge made a risky move so he then runs as fast as he can and jump off the roof and suddenly he leap over to the fence and kept on running and made his exit from Mobius Prison.

Scourge went into hiding as the officers were in a search party. Scourge smiled and dash off into his sonic speed.

"Now that I am free out of prison. Time to get my revenge on the Batman and kill that son of a bitch." Scourge determined leaving out in the shadows

**The intro begins playing The Edge – The Batman Intro (2004)**

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Scourge the Hedgehog_

_Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 7: A Hedgehog's Revenge**

_Next day in Mobotropolis..._

_In Sonic's residence..._

Sonic going through paperwork and writing stuff as of now he is attending college. Sonic is in the kitchen finishing up his work for class while the TV is on. It was moment of silence for Sonic and he is enjoying it so far while getting his work done until suddenly, the Mobotropolis news had came on screen.

"_This is Miranda Lynx reporting live by this broadcast news. Last night, there was a jail break in Mobius Prison. It turns out the dangerous and evil Scourge the Hedgehog escaped from prison and is out on the loose into hiding. The police, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are on the hunt searching for the dangerous criminal. Princess Sally, do you have any comments about Scourge's hiding?_" Miranda reported.

"_Of course. As far as we all know, Scourge is very dangerous and cocky. He will get what he wants and now he out there somewhere, we'll find him and if the Batman interferes then we'll capture him too._" Sally responded.

"Stay tuned for more details about Scourge's hiding."

Sonic had a stern look and knew what Scourge is going to do.

"He out for revenge and I'm sure he wants to kill the Batman. Either way, I'll bring Scourge back in prison." Sonic determined.

Moments after, NICOLE teleported in the residence meeting with Sonic.

"Hello Sonic." NICOLE greeted.

"Hey NICOLE. I take it that you say the news right?" Sonic corrected.

"Yes. Scourge is out there somewhere but I had no any luck of tracking him down."

"You don't say. I'll search for him tonight but right now, I have to go to class."

"That's right. You paid to go to college."

"That's right, I'm starting something new. I got a job and now I am attending college."

"Anyway have a wonderful day at class Sonic."

"Thanks NICOLE, I'll meet you back at the Batcave ok?"

"Sure thing."

Sonic smiled and takes his one strap backpack with him and exits out of his residence.

_Meanwhile..._

Scourge had a hideout at the warehouse at Oil Ocean Zone. He had formed a gang with killers and gangsters. They were loading up a lot of their guns and Scourge is loving his new gang.

"We're going to take back what is our gentleman. We will kill and annihilate the Batman and make sure he dies tonight." Scourge commanded with a smirk on his face.

Scourge head inside his office and shoot a bullet at the picture of the Batman.

"I will kill that bat freak, he'll regret for messing with the dangerous bad ass like me." Scourge stated.

_Elsewhere, Mobotropolis college..._

The students in a class room were learning their objective and working on their assignments. Sonic was focus and finishing his assignment during class. While working his objective, he felt like someone is staring at him so when Sonic stop what he is doing and glance around. He sees a light blue female hedgehog looking at him with a smile on her face.

Sonic returns back to his work as class went on for several minutes. Aterwards, the students left out of the classroom as Sonic is the last one behind. Just when Sonic getting ready to leave until someone tap his shoulder catching Sonic's attention. Sonic then turns around facing the light blue female hedgehog.

"Hey handsome." the light blue hedgehog greeted.

"Hey yourself. I've noticed you staring at me the whole class. What's that all about?" Sonic questioned.

"Noting really just admiring how good looking you look with that cool outfit you have one. You looking very hot on it."

"Thanks. I've decided to wear clothing is there a problem?"

"Of course not. Besides do you like my outfit."

"Your red outfit and the red sunglasses you got on, you looking very hot and beautiful with it."

"Thank you hey um what are you doing next? Do you have another class?"

"No I'm going to work. I work as a mechanic."

"You fix cars. Wow this isn't like you Sonic. You always be on missions as a freedom fighter what happen?"

"I quit. I'm moving on something new and fresh."

"Care to tell me?"

"No. That's classified"

"Suits yourself then honey. Are you doing anything later?"

"I don't think so, I'm going to be very busy later."

"By doing..."

"It's a secret so I can't tell you."

"Ok and by the way. I'm Becky, **Becky the Hedgehog**."

"Pleasure to meet you Becky."

"Yeah you too and its an honor. Anyway I got to get to my next class so see you around then."

"Yeah of course."

Becky smiled and took her departure. Sonic grab his belongings and left the classroom and headed to work.

As the day went by, Sonic return back home to his residence and enters the Batcae by using his secret passage from his residence. He checks the Batcomputer to search for Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Where could Scourge be?" Sonic wondered.

NICOLE appears next to Sonic bringing him dinner.

"Sonic. I've made you some dinner. I made steak for you." NICOLE informed.

"I'm not that hungry right now NICOLE but thank you. I'm searching for Scourge which I have no luck of finding him." Sonic responded

"Do you need some help?"

"No. I'll take care of it but thank you though it was generous of you."

"No problem. You know they'll stop you when you're out on patrol."

"I know. The Batman will do whatever it takes to bring justice while the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and the police on the job to hunt down the Batman."

"And they won't stop at nothing also Scourge will do whatever it takes to kill you."

"That we all can agree on."

Sonic decided to go out on a patrol becoming Batman. He got suit up, geared himself up with his gadgets and left out of the Batcave using the Batmobile.

During the patrol, the Batman stood onto gargoyle statue looking down patrolling the city of Moboreopolis.

It sure is quiet here... too quiet." the Batman pointed in a dark voice.

The Batman continue on looking out until the Batwave went off alerting the Batman that there is crime involve so Batman then dives down gliding to the destination.

Scourge and his gang were robbing Tails' workshop as they were holding guns. They even tied Tails up in the chair and Scourge smiled to the fox.

"Don't be scare we're not going to hurt you but if you try something funny you little runt then I'll blow your fucking brains out." Scourge threatened.

"I'm not scarred of you. Sonic will come for me." Tails scowled.

"Ahahaha I doubt he will or do you need the Batman to save you."

Scourge begin to laugh until all of sudden, Batman glide and burst through the window and kicks one of the members sending him flying against two more members. Then the members begin attacking Batman but Batman start to take and beat down Scourge's thugs.

Scourge took what he was looking for quickly and made his exit with the his thugs and took off in a vehicle and leaving Mobotropolis. After fighting off some thugs, Batman turn his attentions to Tails and unties Tails freeing him from the ropes.

"Thank you... Batman." Tails thanked.

"What were those guys are after. Did Scourge tell you?" Batman asked.

"No. I do not know but it cannot be good. He's planning on something but I don't know what he is planning."

Batman activate his gauntlet as he brought his Batmobile here and walking over to his vehicle and Tails followed the Batman.

"Wow this is amazing. Did you did this?" Tails asked.

"Yes. Yes I did now I must go." Batman responded.

"Wait... before you go, can you tell me who you are behind that mask?"

"...No."

Batman jumps in his Batmobile and dash off out of the residence.

_The Batcave..._

Batman arrived back at the Batcave and exits out of the Batmobile. Batman unmask his mask reviewing to be Sonic and heading to the Batcomputer also NICOLE return back to the Batcave.

"Sonic you're back. Did something happen?" NICOLE asked.

"It was Scourge and his gang. It wasn't the Destructix this time he was with thugs and killers that working for Scourge." Sonic responded.

"Interesting. What is Scourge planning to do anyway?"

"I am not sure but whatever Scourge is planning it cannot be good."

"I know you'll stop Scourge but it will be tricky though."

"I agree. This time Scourge isn't playing he is getting real serious about taking down the Batman."

_Meanwhile, Scourge's hideout at Oil Ocean Zone..._

"Boss. We got what you need so what's the next step?" the thug asked.

"We stole a chaos emerald. It will give me the advantage to kill the Batman by using my super form. That way I will kill and bring down the Batman when I see him. We're going to lure him into my trap. So here is my plan boys..." Scourge explained.

_Later, the next day..._

The students finish their assignments and class was over. They all left out the class to head to their next class. Except for Sonic, he left out of classroom and headed to work. Soon he is greeted by Becky again.

"Hey honey." Becky greeted.

"Hey." Sonic responded.

"Going to work I see?"

"Yeah you guessed it."

"So um... Have you talked to your Freedom Fighter friends lately?"

"I don't think so. I've been so busy all of sudden."

"Where you always go after work and at night huh?"

"Just around."

"Mmm-hmm anyway I got to get to my next class so I'll see you around. We should hang out sometime."

"Yeah we should."

Becky smiled and left. Sonic also took off and head over to work. The day went silent and calm as usual knowing tonight things were about to get very messy. Sonic had just finish fixing up an engine for the customers vehicle. Afterwards, Sonic's boss appears to see Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." The Boss greeted.

"Hey yourself sir." Sonic responded.

"You got an invitation from King Elias. It's a party at his castle in a few days."

"Oh yeah I didn't know that."

"So are you going?"

"Yes I am. Can't miss it for the world huh?"

"Hahaha you can say that Sonic. Anyway why don't you get out here. You've been working pretty hard all day."

"Yeah sure thing boss."

"Don't worry the others will take care of things here."

Sonic responded, takes the invitation and exits the garage to return home. After seconds of getting home using his sonic speed, Sonic heads to the Batcave and looking on to the Batcomputer. Sonic check the news about any updates of Scourge and his team.

"_This is Miranda Lynx live on Mobotropolis news. Scourge the Hedgehog had break into Tails' residence and his lab also snuck into the city. Tails can you tell me what happen last night during the incident?_" Miranda reported.

"_Scourge was looking for something and I have no idea where he came for. Luckily the Batman saved me from Scourge's man and beat them up like you seen in an action movie._" Tails responded.

"_Did the Batman did anything to hurt you?_"

"_Of course not. I thanked him and he just nodded to me. Who is the guy behind the mask of the Batman. That is what I am trying to find out._"

"_So are we everyone is still wondering is he a hero or a villain. He still a vigilante more updates coming so stay tune for more details._"

NICOLE appears to the Batcave.

"So you finally saw the news that was on this morning?" NICOLE stated.

"Yes I did. I still need to find and stop Scourge. He's still out there somewhere." Sonic determined.

"I can scan and find him for you."

"Sure do that. I'm going to go train with my combat techniques."

Sonic heads to his training session while NICOLE scan and search for Scourge the Hedgehog.

_That night..._

Sonic customize is bat armor suit repainting it all black (_Just like Batman Dark Knight trilogy_). Sonic also give the batsuit some adjustments which he had install and upgrading his suit to detective mode. Which Sonic can use to scan for clues and set up any crime scenes.

Afterwards, Sonic hears the Batwave notifying him that there is crime involve.

"NICOLE. Did you find Scourge?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did it appears to be at Oil Ocean Zone." NICOLE informed.

"Time to get suit up."

Sonic then gear himself up become Batman once more. After getting suit up, Batman activates the Batwing with his gauntlets and use the quick entry into the Batwing and takes off to Oil Ocean Zone.

_Oil Ocean Zone..._

Scourge and his crew were now holding hostages that they round up and kidnapped to lure Batman into their trap. Batman exits out of the Batwing and dives down and glides to roof.

"_Sonic before you get started, I want you to know that Scourge is holding hostages which is why it activated the Batwave back at the Batcave._" NICOLE contacted.

"So Scourge is setting up a trap to me I presume." Batman corrected.

"Of course. Whatever Scourge has planned, I suggest you to be careful out there Sonic."

"Understood."

Batman activate his detective mode scanning around the area seeing Scourge's thugs holding weapons.

"Now... The enemies that have weapons are marked red and the hostages appear to be blue. I must take them out quietly one by one in order to save the hostages and get them to safety." Batman assured.

And so Batman then gets to work staying in the shadows. One of the thugs walk by as Batman descend down like a bat performing an Invert Takedown picking up the thug and drops him down hanging him upside down with the ropes wrapped around to his ankles catching the other thugs attention.

The other thugs then go see what is happening. Batman uses a disruptor that disables guns, mines and anything along the way as he uses it on two thugs looking out the hostages. Afterwards, Batman then uses a smoke pellets against three thugs who are checking out their unconscious member that drove them to fire their guns in the air so Batman glides down and doing the silent takedown against three of them.

Afterwards, Batman walks over to the two last thugs who try to fire their guns but it was disabled by Batman using the disruptor.

"Great our guns are jammed. Let's take down the Batman." The Thug commanded.

Two thugs then fight off against Batman but unfortunately for them, Batman easily take them down and glance onto the hostages and freeing them.

"You're all safe." Batman stated in a dark voice.

"Thank you. Don't hurt us." The Civilian begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you. All I am asking for is your safety."

"Again thank you."

"Now go get out of here."

The civilians run off leaving the area to get to safety. Batman continue on forward to the warehouse and enters inside seeing more of Scourge's men waiting for him.

"There goes the bat. Take him down." The Thug commanded.

With that the Thugs then charge over to the Batman. Batman throw some batarangs against some of the thugs and charge at them fighting them head on. Batman went on punch and kicking some of the thugs even dodge one of the thugs. One of the thugs try swinging the pipe against Batman but Batman countered and bed the pipe and drops it to the ground.

Batman uses his batclaw pulling one of the thugs and taking him out with a brutal hit. Batman jump over the thug and does a sweep kick and back flipping against the thug and kicking him in the face. The other thug member swing his blade against Batman but suddenly Batman perform a blade take down sending him flying against two more guys.

More of Scourge's men coming in the way and the fight continue on for minutes, Batman wasted no time as he brutally take down many and many Scourge's men possible. Leaving them brutally beaten, some of their bones were broken and some of them with a bloody nose.

"So you've beaten up my crew and leave them some broken bones huh bats." Scourge voice's echoed.

"Give up Scourge. There's no escape." Batman commanded.

"Escape... This isn't about escape. It's about..."

There was moment of silence until suddenly Batman has been attacked behind and thrown through the wall and hitting himself to the ground. Batman sees a purple hedgehog floating in the air with a evil smile on his face.

"REVENGE!" Scourge yelled.

"So you've become Super Scourge." Batman corrected.

"That is right, with the Chaos Emerald that I've stole from Tails back at Mobotropolis last night. I'm going to kill you Batman and then I'm going to find out who you really are behind that damn mask of yours."

"I like to see you try."

Scourge screamed and flies over to batman but Batman threw some flash pellets blinding Super Scourge's sight. Batman then went on to fight off against Scourge delivering some hits against Scourge. Afterwards, Scourge got furious and hits Batman and grabs him by the capes and swinging the Batman a few times and then lets go of his cape sending the Batman flying to building htting himself against the wall and falling. Batman takes out his bat grapple and start to swings away until Scourge appear and breaks the rope of the grapple.

Batman then glides away and landed onto the ground as he slide down to the ground evading away from Scourge when Scourge tries to attack Batman from behind once again. Batman uses his batclaw on Scourge and using his strength to pull Scourge down but Scourge wasn't going to allow it to happen.

"GET OFF ME FREAK!" Scourge screamed.

Scourge then flies away dragging Batman along with him. Batman start pulling himself close to Scourge until Scourge notices so Scourge then try doing hazardous ways to pride Batman off of his tail. Batman wasn't going to let it happen so Batman then uses his feet onto the building wall and doing whatever he can to pull Scourge but Scourge once again struggles free from Batman.

"You're not going to stop me, Batman! I will have my revenge!" Scourge scowled.

Scourge stopped and grab the rope and then he start to pull Batman close to him. Batman uses this as an advantage so he glides towards Scourge and tackles him to the ground falling down. Scourge prompts himself to hit Batman but suddenly, Batman countered Scourge and punches Scourge and kicks him down diving to the ground and brutally knock out Scourge to the ground during the dive kick.

Afterwards, Scourge reverts himself back to normal to his green fur and Batman takes the Green Chaos Emerald away from Scourge and glared down at the unconscious Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Take a nap show off." Batman hissed

_Moments later..._

The Freedom Fighters and the Mobotropolis Police arrived to Oil Ocean Zone seeing the thugs were tied in ropes and they sees Scourge the Hedgehog tied in ropes also and they even see a Chaos Emerald onto the ground.

"Looks like Batman had done it again." Vector stated.

"You don't have to say it twice." Sally responded.

_Meanwhile, the Batcave..._

Batman return to the Batcave riding his Batwing that he use to head on over to Oil Ocean Zone. Batman then exits out the Batwing and sees NICOLE with a smile on her face and Batman takes off his mask.

"Good work out there Sonic." NICOLE commented.

"Thank you. With your help with the hostages, I take it that you called the police and the freedom fighters to arrest Scourge and his men." Sonic corrected.

"Yes. So that to get the job done and finally put Scourge back in behind bars."

"Fair point."

"So I guess you're done for the night?"

Before Sonic can reply just then the Batwave then start to go off alerting another crime spree thus made NICOLE smile a bit.

"I guess not." NICOLE stated.

"Yeah of course not. Try not to wait too long ok?" Sonic teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Sonic smiled, putting back his mask on become Batman, heading and jump into his Batmobile and takes off to save the day once more.

**Credits start to play the song the Batman (2004) ending theme**

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_Scourge the Hedgehog_

_Becky the Hedgehog_

_Lil Knucklez Productions_

_Radical Studios_

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**Boshi and the gang crashes Elias' party holding a lot of people hostages including the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix with the bomb taking in the castle in the party. Batman arrives and put a stop of the bomb and stopping Boshi.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	8. Episode 8: Party Crashed

_That night in Mobotropolis..._

The Batman is being chased by the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix after stopping some thugs trying to rob a liquor store. Right now the Batman is on the run as he is being chased by Espio, Knuckles, Bunnie and Sally.

"Do not let the Batman get away guys." Sally commanded.

The Batman look back seeing the gang catching up to them and Knuckles went on to tackle Batman but Batman felt his presence and leap away Knuckles forcing him to the ground. Bunnie speed up with her rocket feet and tries to sneak attack Batman but Batman throw a flash pellet blinding her sight and Bunnie accidentally crash against the others without any warning.

Batman jump off the rooftop clicking onto his gauntlet as he gliding away. Seconds later, the Batmobile arrives and Batman dives inside and takes off speeding away as the others catch up.

"Damn. He got away." Knuckles murmured.

"Do not worry. We'll catch Batman and find out behind the mask." Sally confided.

"Anyway we got to get ready Sally gal. Your brother is hosting and throwing a big time party at your castle tomorrow night." Bunnie reminded.

"That's right, let's all get some rest for tomorrow. Hopefully the Batman doesn't crashes the party."

"Yeah so do I" Knuckles agreed.

_Meanwhile, in Night Babylon..._

A gangster thug heads to a bar called: Rusty's Bar. He head inside the bar and looking for someone familiar. He soon finds the person and takes a seat across the person he was here to see.

"So... You got what I've requested?" the suspect asked in the shadows.

"Yeah. Here it is, the keys and the codes to obtain what you need for your plan sir." the thug responded placing the key and the code slip onto the table.

"Good that is all I need for my plan for tomorrow night."

"Um... Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"What is your name by the way. I've never seen you here before."

The person finally shows his face reviewing to be a blue reptile wearing black sunglasses. He wore a dark green shirt, brown cargo pants and wearing black combat boots. He even wears gloves and is smoking a cigar.

"Call me... **Boshi**, Boshi is the name." Boshi introduced.

***The Intro starts to play The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_King Elias Acorn_

_Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's version)_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 8: Party Crashed**

_Next day in Mobotropolis..._

_In Sonic's residence..._

Sonic eating a plate of pancakes and bacon that he had cook this morning. Sonic was watching the news with NICOLE serving Sonic a glass of orange juice.

"_Elias. You are hosting a big party at the castle tonight. Do you have any thoughts about it?_" Miranda asked reporting on the news.

"_Yes Miranda. We are proud to host a party for the anniversary of this glorious city of Mobotropolis since it's been over a year. Also a big welcome home celebration to the hero of Mobius: __**Sonic the Hedgehog**__ after being away for a whole year._" Elias responded with a smile.

"_Will there be the Batman to crash your party your majesty?_"

"_Better hope not, we've come prepared. They'll be patrolling the castle if anything happens. But in the meantime, it'll be a great and a wonderful party._"

Sonic smiled watching the news as NICOLE serve Sonic some more pancakes.

"Would you like some more pancakes Sonic?" NICOLE asked.

"Sure thing I have a big appetite this morning." Sonic responded.

"I hope there won't be any trouble or threatening attacks during the party Sonic."

"Don't worry, the Batman will come and stop someone who is eventually crash the party and start to hurt anyone particular."

All of sudden there was a knock on the door catching Sonic and NICOLE by surprise.

"I'll get it." NICOLE volunteered.

"No no allow me." Sonic countered.

Sonic prompts himself up from his seat and walk to the door and opens it seeing who it is. Once Sonic opens the door, he was surprised by a familiar face. It was a green reptile wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a picture of T-Rex on the front, a dark blue jacket and brown jean pants with a whole cut in the back to extends his tail out. He even wore a customized purple sneakers with white on the bottom with yellow on the tip even have red stars on the side of his shoes.

"Well I'll be... if it isn't **Yoshi**." Sonic smiled.

"In the flesh. Hey Sonic." Yoshi greeted.

Yoshi shakes Sonic's hand and give out a big smile on his blue blur friend.

"It's good to see you Yoshi." Sonic greeted.

"You too. I came for a visit." Yoshi responded.

"Is that right? Come on in buddy."

Yoshi let himself in accepting Sonic's offer. He soon is greeted by NICOLE.

"Hello there." NICOLE greeted with a smile.

"Hey NICOLE. What are you doing here in Sonic's house?" Yoshi questioned.

"I'm Sonic's assistant now. I still work with the Freedom Fighters still but right now I'm Sonic's assistant."

"Oh. So how's being a Freedom Fighter going on for you Sonic?"

"I quit being a Freedom Fighter." Sonic responded.

"What. Are you joking me?"

"No I'm not. I'm serious, I quit being a Freedom Fighter. Sure I miss going on missions with m friends and enjoy the adventure but now I'm in a different path. That is why I've disappeared for a year and decided to change."

"Wow. I do not know what to say, you don't even pull pranks on me or making some comedic jokes. You seemed to be a different person."

"Yeah... I do also want to apologize for all the pranks I've been sending out to you."

"It's ok, I forgive you and yet you're a whole different person now. Why did you quit the Freedom Fighters and why did you changed into something that you are right now?"

"Because... because I felt very guilty for hurting my friends throughout the years. Pulling pranks, making remarks and annoyed them for being so cocky. It was so wrong of me and felt so guilty for hurting their feelings. Which is why I left the city and change into a different hedgehog. Yes I am not making any remarks, pranks or anything. After all the stuff I've done in the past it was time I outgrown myself and become very mature."

"That's very powerful Sonic, you are a different hedgehog. So what do you do since you quit being a Freedom Fighter."

"I have a job. I work as a mechanic. Of course I know about cars, I've studied them. Also I'm in college just only taking one class."

"Really? Sonic you're in college?"

"Yep. That's right, everyone said the same thing when I told them including my parents and Uncle Chuck."

"I don't know what to say really. I want to say is I'm proud of you and you're doing a excellent job."

"Thank you Yoshi. Hey are you going to Elias' party tonight?"

"Of course I am. I even brought my suit since I came to visit you and the others."

"Guys. Would you like me to make you guys some tea?" NICOLE asked with a smile

"Sure thing NICOLE." Sonic responded with a smile.

"Of course."

"Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do Sonic." Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah we sure do." Sonic agreed with a smile.

_Meanwhile, Boshi's hideout in Central City..._

Boshi's men had set up bombs and some C4s for their plan tonight. Boshi smiled evilly and commanded his men get themselves ready for tonight.

"Everyone get ready for tonight, we're going to crash the party and bring in the destruction. Make everyone fear for us letting them know who we really are." Boshi commanded with a grin on his face.

_Later in Mobotropolis, Castle Acorn..._

Everyone had attended to Elias' party at Castle Acorn. Yoshi even attended to the party and was greeted by Elias, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. They were all dressed up very nice for the event. Sonic wore a all black tuxedo with a black tie and black dressed shoes on. NICOLE wore a long black dress on with long black gloves and black high heel shoes looking very beautiful.

Everyone else were also dressed up for the event and having a wonderful time. Yoshi who is being distracted by a couple of fan girls who are just admiring him which causes Sonic to chuckle a bit. NICOLE came to Sonic and accompanied him by holding his arm.

"Everyone here is enjoying the party so far." NICOLE informed.

"Indeed. It is the anniversary of this city also my welcome home celebration since I've return after my disappearance." Sonic responded

"Sonic!"

Sonic turn his head and sees Elias dress in a black and blue tuxedo greeting him with a handshake.

"It's been so long since I haven't seen you over a year after disappearance." Elias greeted

"I know. You hosted a wonderful party Elias." Sonic commented

"Hahaha thank you. I've heard you've quit the Freedom Fighters is that true."

"Yes it is."

"I'm not mad at you but I understand. Something that you have to do am I right?"

"Correct. I'm on a different path now."

"And I can see that. Also I've noticed you and NICOLE are pretty close together."

"Yes your majesty as you may know I'm Sonic's assistant now." NICOLE informed

"Is that so. You're still helping the Freedom Fighters still?"

"Yes I am but they are very caught up catching the Batman."

"Yes. Batman is still a vigilante and he must be brought to justice. We don't need any vigilantes to stop our criminals. We can take of things on our own terms not Batman's business."

"I've heard so much about the Batman. I think he trying to help out the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix." Sonic confessed

"What. The Batman is still a vigilante and we will catch him. But with your help we can stop him."

"Sorry not interested."

"At least I tried. My sister and the others do not have any luck of capturing Batman. Now can you excuse me I have others to greet and meet."

Elias smiled and left off. Sonic smirk and takes a glass of wine from the server serving some drinks or food.

"So are you going to stay here long?" NICOLE asked.

"Not really. I'm going back home to the Batcave and be on patrol if anything happens." Sonic responded.

As the mobians were haing a wonderful time at the party then suddenly, a big explosion had occur during the party in the castle which also caught everyone's attention. Sonic look on wondering what is going on right now.

Moments after, the thugs with guns start to burst out their ammo out in the air as everyone panicked. The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix and including Yoshi and Elias to fight off the thugs but there was more of and they even brutally take them all down as every panicked and got back until a single blue reptile came to the scene.

"Hello everyone, tonight we are your entertainment." Boshi smiled shooing out three bullets of his desert eagle in the air.

Sonic left out of the area and the castle on time with NICOLE. Sonic rushed on over to his residence and uses a secret entrance to get to the Batcave.

_Meanwhile, at the party..._

The thugs gun down the mobians including the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and King Elias even Yoshi so far. Boshi then even recognizes the green reptile and walk over to him.

"Well well well if it isn't the Pretty Dino boy himself. Hello Yoshi, it's been far too long." Boshi greeted.

"Yeah it sure has isn't it. What do you want and why are you here?" Yoshi asked.

"Yoshi you know this guy?" Sally asked.

"As matter of fact Sally I do know Boshi. We had history way back which it was involve in the past."

"That is right sweet heart. We're old rivals back at Yoshi's Island. We had a brutal and unstoppable fight during that day and it sure was disastrous back then." Boshi explained.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you, you will regret for hurting everyone here and my friends."

"Oh I like to see you try pretty boy after all you're nothing but a no good show off who doesn't care about anyone but yourself."

Yoshi growled in anger and just about to hit Boshi but suddenly Boshi shot Yoshi in the gut causing Yoshi to scream in agony in terrible pain.

"YOSHI!" Sally and Amy cried.

"Aw... does it hurt?" Boshi taunted.

"Screw you Boshi." Yoshi hissed.

"Ahahahahahahahaha since no one is here not even your hero. He quit being a big time hero into a total joke. Say princess why don't you and me go somewhere it is more private for the two us and I can give you the time of your life"

Boshi takes Sally into his arm just making some remarks on her and hitting on her but Sally then punches Boshi in the gut which cause the blue reptile to smile evilly.

"Ahahahahahahahaha who a fighting spirit and a great heart. Oh that is so very sexy on you sweet thing. I like that." Boshi complimented.

"Then you're going to love me." a unfamiliar dark deep voiced countered.

"What..."

Boshi was interrupted by a brutal punch which it was the Batman himself making his entrance and appearance. Boshi's men then charge in to defeat the Batman but Batman hold on his ground and brutally fighting them off without showing any mercy. Boshi try his hand to fight Batman but Batman countered Boshi and kicks him tree feet away from his as Batman continue on fighting Boshi's men. Everyone watch in amazement including Elias, the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and even Yoshi seeing how the Batman take them all out without being touched or getting hit.

After the fight the Batman then turn his attentions to Boshi.

"It's over Boshi." Batman stated in a dark deep voice.

"Is it oh no Batman it's not over until I say it's over." Boshi countered pressing a button.

A big box shows a bomb that is being set for 60 seconds and Boshi and the rest of his crew then take off. As everyone begin to run out of the castle. Batman activate his beacon which bringing the Batwing to the scene. Yoshi tries to get the bomb out but Batman wraps the bomb with chains were coming from the Batwing. Batman activate the beacon on his gauntlet setting the Batwing away far as possible and dropping the bomb in the sea of Emerald Beach and suddenly the bomb then went off as the Batwing got away heading back to the Batcave.

Batman was prepared to leave until he was stopped by Yoshi himself.

"So it's true, the Batman here in Mobotropolis." Yoshi corrected.

The Batman didn't say a word and just continue to leave until Yoshi stopped him.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere. That way I'm taking you in it is what I'm here for." Yoshi determined.

"I have no quarrel with you now stay out of my way." Batman reasoned.

"Then I guess we'll have to se about that then."

Yoshi delivers an attack on Batman but Batman countered and punches Yoshi hard in the face knocking out cold. Batman activates his beacon of his gauntlet signaling his Batmobile to arrive. Batman jumps inside the Batmobile and takes off heading back to the Batcave.

_Later, the next day..._

"_The dangerous criminal Boshi is still out on the loose who knows what he could plan to do next. He had invaded and crashed the party at Castle Acorn and planted a bomb to explode but apparently the Batman had came to the scene and stop Boshi's plans and got the bomb out of the castle and the city before it can explode. Elias do you have any comments?_" Miranda reported.

"_No comment at but I can say is that we'll stop Boshi and the Batman if he arrives to stop Boshi. That way we can put them into justice and no more of the vigilante nonsense._" Elias informed.

Sonic turn off the monitor at the Batcomputer and shook his head. NICOLE teleports and sees the news.

"Looks like they're serious of catching you Sonic." NICOLE exclaimed.

"I know. They sure won't rest until they capture me. Anyway I need to find and stop Boshi before he can end up hurting anymore showing no remorse." Sonic determined.

"You don't say. Anyway you got a letter."

"From whom?"

"Nadia Fortune. You two know each other?"

"I met her back in Little Innsmouth town."

"Hmm..."

"Yeah I'll read the letter later but right now I have to find out where Boshi is hiding and stop him."

_Elsewhere, Mobotropolis hotel..._

Yoshi was doing some push up after the events that happen last night and how Batman punched Yoshi in the face so hard knocking him out cold. Yoshi would never forget what the Batman did to him and determined to bring him down.

"I'll be sure to bring down Batman for good." Yoshi determined.

All of sudden, Yoshi then gets a lock on his tracer that he secretly planted onto Boshi during the party incident.

"Good now I can finally settle the score against Boshi tonight." Yoshi stated.

_Later on that night..._

Sonic as the Batman is on the lookout as the city of Mobotropolis is very quiet as it seems. He was on the gargoyle on top of a building looking down keeping lookout for any criminal crime sprees occur. All of sudden, the Batwave then went off as Batman checks the PDA and sees Boshi is on the move again and this time he's at the Casinopolis at the docks. Batman call in the Batwing, grapples to it and rushes over to the destination.

_Casinopolis..._

Yoshi had just arrived to the docks and remain hidden seeing Boshi and his men setting up more bombs to go along with their plan. Yoshi even sees Boshi commanding his men with the bombs setting them up in the boxes to go along with their next plan.

"I got to stop Boshi and put a stop of his plans before..."

Before Yoshi can finish his sentence until suddenly one of Boshi's men spotted Yoshi and pointed their guns at the reptile. Yoshi smirk and start to beat down Boshi's thugs very quickly but unfortunately Boshi sucker punches Yoshi to the ground and pulls out his desert eagle and points it at Yoshi.

"So you came alone to stop me and to settle the score. Where is your Freedom Fighter friends and the Chaotix. Don't you need their support?" Boshi teased.

"This is between me and you Boshi and that's that." Yoshi debated.

"Ahahahahahahahaaaaa well it's time to end this and I'm going to end you once and for..."

Boshi did not get the chance to finish his sentence when all of sudden the lights went out. Yoshi uses this as an advantage and fight off Boshi's men. Someone also appear to fight off Boshi's men. Boshi took the chance to get out of the way when the lights turn back on as it was the batman aiding Yoshi in the battlefield. Yoshi notices the Batman fighting off Boshi's thugs.

"You again. We have some unfinished business." Yoshi stated.

"Shut up and fight." Batman countered.

Yoshi notices Boshi getting away and so he pursued after his rival in order him not to escape once again. Boshi had other plans so he detonates the bombs inside the warehouse setting the timer for ten minutes.

Batman sees the bombs detonate and does not have anytime as he continue on fighting off against Boshi's men.

Boshi was out of the warehouse heading to the getaway van not until Yoshi arrived and tackles Boshi to the ground. Boshi elbowed Yoshi to the jaw and getting him off but Yoshi picks up Boshi and tosses him against the wall. The two reptiles then engage into a brutal brawl against each other. Yoshi countered Boshi with a punch straight to the face and drop kicks Boshi away but Boshi catches Yoshi by his ankles and swings him around a little then threw him against the crates breaking and crashing towards them.

Boshi roared charging to Yoshi but Yoshi uses his tail and hits Boshi to the side to the ground and Boshi quickly got himself up and the two reptiles then engage of testing their sterngths glaring at each other. Boshi smirked evilly at Yoshi and begin to laugh.

"Is that all you got Yoshi. You got quite soft on me, what happen to the aggressive side that you used to have huh?" Boshi taunted.

Yoshi responded by a knee to the gut of Boshi and punches him straight to the face and delivering some more brutal attacks against the blue reptile.

_Meanwhile..._

Batman took care on last of Boshi's men. Batman then exits out the warehouse to go after Boshi until he notices Yoshi and Boshi were having all-out brawl. Their fight has become very intense than ever since their last encounter. Yoshi had begun to get more aggressive during his fight against his rival as their fight continues on.

Boshi growled and grew tire of Yoshi antics and counters as he then go all out delivering powerful and brutal attacks against the green reptile and chokes slam down to the ground and stomping him on the ground. Boshi takes out his desert eagle and just about to deliver a final blow until suddenly, the Batman threw his batarang at Boshi's hand forcing him to drop his gun.

"I'm going to give you one chance to surrender Boshi." Batman demanded.

"I don't think so." Boshi countered.

Suddenly, the warehouse then begin to explode when the timer of the bombs were up reaching to zero and Batman then take cover from the wreckage of the warehouse and coming over to Yoshi's aid. Boshi took the chance to make his escape but unlucky for him Batman wasn't going to let it happen so Batman uses his batclaw and pulls Boshi towards the Batman. Batman dash forwards, stunning Boshi and gives Boshi a brutal beatdown sending numerous punches against the blue reptile and finally deliver one brutal uppercut against Boshi sending Boshi flying six feet away and hitting himself against the crates boxes knocking Boshi out cold.

"Time to put the animal back to its cage." Batman scowled.

Batman then turns around seeing Yoshi up on his feet and face to face with the Batman.

"You took down Boshi. You beat him down brutally Batman." Yoshi reminded.

"I know. So are going to challenge me to a fight since I sucker punched you?" Batman asked in a dark deep voice.

Yoshi took a moment to think about it and have seconds thoughts about. Without any warning, the police sirens were heard along the way and Yoshi glance to the Batman.

"You better get going, you sure don't want them to catch." Yoshi commanded.

Batman nodded, grapple onto a roof and jumps up in the air leaving the area.

_Later, the next day..._

"Once again the Batman had taken down Boshi's men and he is now in custody. Yoshi do you have any comments at all and did you see the Batman?" Miranda reported.

"Sadly no Miranda. I got there before Batman had left and now Boshi is in custody. He won't trouble anyone ever again." Yoshi explained.

NICOLE smile bringing Sonic a glass of orange juice.

"It looks like Yoshi let you go last night huh?" NICOLE asked with a smile.

"Yeah you can say that again." Sonic agreed.

There was a knock on the door and Sonic went to go answer the door, opening it and sees Yoshi in front of Sonic.

"Hey Yoshi, how are you?" Sonic greeted.

"Excellent. I'll be heading back to Smash City now." Yoshi responded.

"Leaving already?"

"Of course. I'm needed back there hope you understand."

"I truly do and it was fun and great having you around Yoshi."

"You too Sonic you too."

Yoshi shakes Sonic's hand and return back to Smash City.

_Meanwhile..._

Boshi was taking to the Mobius prison until suddenly knock out the police catching Boshi by surprise. Boshi takes the keys and takes the handcuffs off his wrist and makes his exit. He then sees a black limo arrived wanting Boshi to get inside and so he then gets inside the limo and the limo then takes off.

"I'm glad that you entered my limo Boshi." the woman stated.

"Who the hell are you bitch?" Boshi threatened.

"Just a friend."

Boshi looks on to the woman with purple hair, wearing a purple dress and wearing black stockings. She formed a devilish smile on her face.

"My name is Zone Tan. I would love for you to work for me." Zone offered.

"And what happens if I refuse to work with you." Boshi debated.

"Then my men will take you to Mobius Prison then instead."

"You don't say. Alright I guess I accept your offer then."

"Excellent. There is one person who I caught interest and is the key of my plans."

"Someone I know?"

"Precisely. I am talking about your rival: **Yoshi**"

"What do you need of him if you don't mind me asking."

"He has the abilities like the werewolf and he is very useful to our plan. I need his blood in order to succeed to our plan."

"Well if you want it then you got it, Yoshi won't know what it'll hit him once I get his blood."

"Excellent. The world will be ours soon enough."

Zone smiled evilly and then the screen starts to black out.

**Credits start playing the Batman Intro Ending (2004) theme.**

**Credits**

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_King Elias Acorn_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

_Special Guest:_

_Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's version)_

_Boshi_

_Zone Tan_

_Lil Knucklez Productions_

_Radical Studios_

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**Vitale hired a cold bloody assassin to assassinate the one who betrayed him: Cerebella. Cerebella fears for the assassin and calls the Batman to help protect her. Can Batman stop the assassin or the assassin will prevail and succeeds his mission?**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	9. Episode 9: Assassin's Greed

_New Meridian City..._

_Meridian Prison..._

A unfamiliar presence arrive to the New Meridian Prison and heads to the visitor room. He took a seat waiting for someone to make its appearance. Apparently it was Vitale who make his appearance and smiled so he took a seat and place the phone onto his ear.

"Hello I'm glad that you came here to see me." Vitale confessed.

"Yeah I heard you have a mission for me." the male stated in a cloak.

"Of course, you're one of the best that gets the job done. I want you to deal with someone who betrayed me and put the Medici Mafia out of business."

"Who are we talking about?"

"Cerebella. Here is a picture of her that way you'll know who this girl is."

"(_Looks at the picture_) Ok I'll get it done."

"Good a friend of mine will send you the cash once your job is complete."

"Understood. I'll take care of it."

"Excellent, that bitch will regret for betraying me and the whole Medici Mafia gang. She'll be begging for her life."

***Intro begins playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme.***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Cerebella_

_Vitale_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 9: Assassin's Greed**

_Mobotropolis, Sonic's residence..._

Sonic was down at the Batcave working on his Batmobile giving some adjustments and modifications as he's upgrading it for further use. NICOLE arrive to the Batcave teleported here and walks over to Sonic at the second floor where he is working on the Batmobile.

"Hello Sonic." NICOLE greeted.

"Oh hey NICOLE. I didn't see you there." Sonic responded.

"Working on the Batmobile?"

"Yes I am just only upgrading it for further of use. Also I have a new project and I'll be working on the second Batmobile that I've planned already."

"Really for Plan B?"

"Indeed."

"Do you have the blueprints, can I have a look?"

"Not yet but in time I'll show you."

"Looking forward to it, oh this came in for you."

Sonic stop for a moment seeing NICOLE with a envelop. Sonic walks over to NICOLE as NICOLE hands over Sonic the envelop and Sonic then takes the note out and reads it.

_Sonic,_

_Hey I know it's been a while since we last seen each other. Thought I write you a letter to say hi again. I would like to see you again some time if you're available. Things looking pretty good at Little Innsmouth, now crime involve and certainly no Medici Mafia incidents involve. Write me back soon or come visit me._

_Sincerely,_

_Nadia_

"It looks like Nadia likes you." NICOLE confirmed.

"I know. She even kissed me once." Sonic informed.

"Is that so well then you should go up to Innsmouth to visit her. She'll be very happy."

"You know what yeah I should go and pay a visit. Can you take care things here in the Batcave?"

"Certainly and I'll take care of your home too after all I'm your assistant right."

"Yeah plus we'll wonderful friends by the way."

"Have a wonderful trip Sonic."

"Thank you."

_Meanwhile, New Meridian..._

A cerulean hair female was on the couch watching wrestling which it's Cerebella herself. She was smiling very happily now that she has her happiness and in peace not involving the Medici Mafia since the Batman put an end to them.

While smiling watching TV she didn't know that someone is watching her. It was the assassin that Vitale hired to kill as he was watching her with a sniper rifle.

"Hmm... She seems like she's watching TV. Anyway this is the perfect chance to take her out." the Assassin gestured.

Just when the assassin is about to pull the trigger until he miss his opportunity when Cerebella got out of dodge and the assassin can't find Cerebella.

"Damn it, I'll get her tonight which I am perfectly expert in the shadows." the Assassin determined.

_Elsewhere, in Little Innsmouth..._

Sonic had just arrived in New Meridian and headed to Little Innsmouth town. Sonic headed over to Yu-Wan's restaurant to pay a visit to a friend as Sonic walked, he look around and smiled.

"Looks like this place hasn't changed a bit." Sonic commented.

"Oh my goodness Sonic! Welcome back!" Minette squealed.

"Hey Minette. Thought I pay a visit here since the last time I've been here. How is everyone?"

"Wonderful. Oh here comes Nadia now."

Sonic turn around and sees Nadia with Cerebella entering the restaurant.

"Sonic... SONIC!" Nadia screamed.

Nadia rushes over to Sonic and embraces him into a hug. Sonic smiled and returns the hug. Seconds later, they break way and Nadia had a big smile on her face.

"I'm so happy that you're back. Did you came to visit me?" Nadia asked.

"Yeah yes I did and some few people here. I even got your letter too that is why I'm here." Sonic explained.

"Yeah oh by the way I want you to meet Cerebella here, she's a new friend of mine."

"Hello." Cerebella greeted.

"I've heard a lot about you. A former Medici Mafia member but they're all gone and the strength performing at the circus." Sonic stated.

"You heard a lot about me didn't you."

"Yes I did."

"Well it's a honor to meet you Sonic. I'm a fan of you and your hero career."

"Nice to hear a wonderful fan. I'm retired for being a Freedom Fighter and pursuing a different path now."

"Oh that's nice."

"Hey do you like wrestling?"

"Of course. Why?"

"There is a match that I want to go see tonight. I was wondering if you can come with me?"

"Sure I don't mind. Nadia what about you, you want to come?"

"Sorry me and Minette are having a girls night out tonight. You and Cerebella can go on and get to know each other a little bit." Nadia declined.

"If you say so then."

"Cool." Cerebella smiled.

"Well since I'm here van I get some food around here."

"Of course and don't worry about paying Sonic. It's on the house since you helped me got rid of Ricardo and Lawrence out of this restaurant." Minette informed.

"Oh that's nice."

_Later on, that night..._

The crowd was getting wild and so was Cerebella. She was cheering for her favorite wrestler named: Beowulf. Beowulf was building up momentum in the ring as he is about to deliver his finishing move to win the biggest match.

The assassin was in the shadows blending in the crow watching Cerebella at this time. Beowulf deliver his finishing move and gets the pin and the match was over. The crowd was cheering madly for Beowulf. Beowulf wave to the crowd and his fans getting the crowd more wild. After the match, Cerebella run down to meet her hero and approaches to him.

"Hi Beowulf I am your biggest fan. Can you sign my hat: Deja Vu?" Cerebella squealed.

"Of course I can. Anything for a wonderful and a beautiful fan like yourself." Beowulf accepted making Cerebella to smile and blush a little.

Sonic smiled approaching to Cerebella until suddenly, Sonic sees a shadow assassin as he pointed his gun at Cerebella and is about to open fire.

"CEREBELLA WATCH OUT!" Sonic shouted.

"What..." Cerebella stuttered.

The shots were fired and Sonic sped up tackling Cerebella down to evade away from the bullet as everyone screamed and panicked. Sonic then takes off out and away from the crowd, he activates his Batwave on his PDA alerting him an emergency requesting a immediate drop. Beowulf helped Cerebella up and getting her out of the out of the crowd before the assassin can find Cerebella.

The assassin exit to the rooftops and just about to take off the area until he was kicked as someone glided against the assassin sending an surprise attack. The assassin stood up and glance to the person which it is the Batman himself.

"So you're the Batman that everyone's been talking about. How delightful" the assassin smirked.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" the Batman asked in a dark deep voice.

"Slash, Slash the Echidna. I was hired to kill the Medici Mafia traitor." Slash introduced.

"I'm guessing that Vitale sent you to kill Cerebella?"

"In the flesh. You won't stop me from completing my task."

"Well see about that Slash."

Slash takes out his katana sword and charge over to the Batman swinging his sword against the dark knight. Batman dodge, evading the sword attacks and counters Slash kicking him away but Slash wasn't going to let one hit to stop him. Slash engage in a combat against Batman.

They fought fierce and brutal against each other sending out their brutal attacks against each other. Batman jump up and punching down Slash, Slash jerk away and growled in anger. He delivers a single punch but Batman countered it which it is not all, Slash had an idea in mind so he secretly pulled out a knife and stabs the Batman in the gut forcing Batman to screeched in agony.

Slash also send a roundhouse kick in Batman's face sending him away and Slash then threw smoke pellets at the Batman. Batman cleared off the smoke and see that Slash is nowhere to be found.

"I love to sit and fight with you Batman but I got to get going." Slash voice echoed.

Batman had a stern look on his face knowing Slash will not stop at nothing to kill Cerbella.

_Minutes later..._

The crowd left as the police arrived in the area getting some clues, answers or any evidence involve into the case. Cerebella was with Beowulf who had protected her. Irvin arrives to Cerebella and try to find out what is going on.

"Next thing I knew that Sonic left in a hurry probably getting some help." Cerebella explained.

"Of course the shots were fired against her." Beowulf added.

"That's all I need to hear. If you need anything just let me know Cerebella." Irvin offered.

"Thank you." Cerebella thanked.

"No problem I am just only doing my job."

Irvin walked away.

"Are you going to be alright?" Beowulf asked.

"Yeah I'll be ok, I'm going to go home so see you around on your next match Beowulf?" Cerebella asked.

"Of course."

Cerebella smiled and return back home.

Minutes later...

Cerebella return back to her apartment and turning on the lights. Suddenly, the Batman was standing at the window which scarred Cerebella.

"AH!" Cerebella screamed.

"Easy, I'm not here to harm you." Batman reasoned.

"Oh... It's just only you. Can you tell me why was trying to kill me?"

"Yes. Apparently it is an assassin named: Slash the Echidna. He was hired by Vitale to kill you for betraying him."

"WHAT! Vitale hired him to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Oh man now the past is coming back to haunt me."

"Do not worry, I'll stop Slash one way or another."

Cerebella rushed in and embraces the Batman for a hug.

"Thank you Batman thank you so much." Cerebella thanked happily.

"Don't thank you yet." Batman countered.

"I want to if I don't get the chance."

Cerebella let's go of the Batman and turn away.

"So what is your move against Slash, Batman?" Cerebella asked.

When Cerebella turns around to face Batman but Batman is nowhere to be found.

"Huh... I should've known he would leave." Cerebella stated.

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic and Nadia decided to spend time together. Cerebella and her friend: Feng decide to spend time together. Sonic and Nadia went to a private place to look at the view of Little Innsmouth.

"The view is very beautiful." Sonic commented.

"I am glad that you love it. I come here whenever I have the time to watch the view." Nadia responded.

"I can see that."

"Sonic."

"Hmm."

"There is something that I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"You like me don't you."

"Wait you knew..."

"Of course I did, I can see it on your face. The way you smiling at me and the way you're looking at me. I can see all of it Nadia."

"I don't know what to say really."

"Look Nadia, I know what you're going to say really, I know it from the look and the expression. You're very beautiful and attractive. My answer to you... yes I would become your lover."

"Really... you mean that Sonic?"

"Of course Nadia."

Nadia smiled lovingly and embraces Sonic into a passionate kiss on the lips. Nadia kisses Sonic erotic, letting out a soft moan during the kiss. Sonic grope on Nadia's rear since she is three inches taller than Sonic as she is 5'8 and Sonic is 5'5 (_My version_). After minutes of kissing, they broke apart and Nadia look into Sonic's emerald green eyes.

"Minette is going to be surprise when I tell her about us." Nadia smiled.

"I bet she is." Sonic added.

_Elsewhere..._

Slash preparing his weapons for his assassination to Cerebella tonight as he got his sword sharpened up and his guns loaded.

"Cerebella will be eliminated." Slash determined.

_Later, that night..._

_In New Meridian..._

Cerebella remained in her apartment not wanting to leave the residence since Slash the Echidna is out on the loose to kill her hired by Vitale to get rid of her.

"I hope he doesn't find me." Cerebella hoped.

Suddenly, Cerebella hears a knock on the door that made her jump catching her attention. She slowly walks to the door and slightly opening the door. Once she opens it, she sees a Black and Green Echidna had a stern look and letting himself inside as Cerebella backed away on the couch scared of her life.

"Are you Slash the Echidna?" Slash asked.

"Of course sweet heart. Time for you to do and collect my money. Any last words sweet thing?" Slash threatened.

Cerebella was silent for the moment fearing for her life seeing Slash smiling evilly towards her and pulls out his gun ready to pull the trigger.

_Meanwhile..._

Sonic and Nadia were having dinner in Yu-Wan's restaurant having a good time together as their date until Sonic's Batwave PDA sent off.

"Excuse me." Sonic excused.

Sonic takes out his PDA as the Batwave was alerting him the crime spree.

"_Cerebella is in trouble, I got to get there to save her._" Sonic thought.

"Something wrong baby?" Nadia asked.

"I got to get going, there is something very important that I got to take care of." Sonic responded leaving the restaurant.

"I wonder what's up?"

Sonic left outside and sped off to an alley calling in the Batwave sending an immediate drop on a rooftop. Sonic rushing to the destination.

"NICOLE I'm going to need an Immediate drop. Can you do that for me?" Sonic communicated to his PDA.

"_Sure thing Sonic, it is on its way._" NICOLE responded.

Sonic arrives to the destination and sees the Batwing coming in and sending in the immediate drop. Sonic access the drop opening it showing his batsuit so Sonic then gets suit up, prepared his gadgets ad becoming the Batman once more.

With Cerebella...

"Please don't kill me?" Cerebella begged.

"Sorry beautiful but I have orders and I like making money so I can't spare your life." Slash declined.

Before Slash can pull the trigger and ended Cerebella for good until all of sudden, someone clash through the window and kicking Slash from Cerebella as he was gliding in the apartment. Cerebella turn her attention to the suspect which it is the Batman himself.

"You're here!" Cerebella smiled in glee.

"Get out of here now!" Batman commanded.

Cerebella nodded her head and rushes out of her apartment. Slash try pursuing after the cerulean girl but Batman batclaws Slash pulling him close to him, stunning him and swing him around and threw him out of the apartment through the window that the Batman came through of.

Slash dive down and uses a grapple and swings himself to another building. Batman jump out and glide in the sky going after the assassin. Slash reached to an nearby rooftop and running up ahead. Batman continue on gliding seeing Slash on the run. He jump towards the firescape and jumping down to the ground.

Cerebella was on the run also trying to get away from Slash. Slash was hot on her tail and preparing his sniper rifle to kill Cerebella. He aims it at Cerebella ready to shoot and kill her with one shot. Slash pressed the trigger and shoot out a bullet and just about to kill Cerebella but all of sudden, the Batman arrives and takes Cerebella out of the target which the shot missed Cerebella thus made Slash getting angry.

"DAMN IT! HE MADE ME MISS, I NEVER MISS!" Slash yelled.

_With Batman and Cerebella..._

"Thank you for getting me out of the way. How did you know that Slash was going to kill me?" Cerebella asked.

"I have my ways and Slash was going to snipe you. Luckily I noticed it and catch you just in time before he can end you." Batman explained.

"Is that right. What are you going to do now?"

"Wait here, I'll take care of Slash."

Cerebella nodded her head and did what the Batman commanded her to do.

Slash look around for Cerebella but he was struck out of nowhere by a batarang from the Batman himself.

"I am getting tired of you messing up my mission." Slash snarled.

"You should never come across that young girl." Batman countered with a stern look.

"If I cannot kill her then that means I'll have to kill you then."

"Bring it."

Slash roared charging over to the Batman and deliver a few attacking but Batman jump over Slash spinning kick Slash but Slash uses his quickness evading the kick and counter it but Batman countered Slash also and deliver a clothesline against Slash.

Slash quickly got up on his feet and throwing knifes at the Batman which the Batman back flip evading the knives thrown by Slash. Slash come in and punches Batman sending him numerous punches but Batman countered Slash as he choke slams Slash to the ground. Slash sweep kicks batman but Batman got up as he touches the ground with his hands and jump up in the air.

Slash takes out his sword and charge to Batman swinging it but Batman dodge the sword attacks delivering a blade takedown against Slash but Slash wasn't done yet. He then pulls out his guns and begin blasting against Batman. Batman takes cover as Slash kept on firing his guns.

"What you got now Batman what you got now! You cannot stop me!" Slash roared.

Batman throw his smoke pellets at Slash covering him up with smoke. Slash continue on firing his guns trying to kill the Batman. In minor of seconds when the smoke clear out, then there was Batman rushing and delivering a superman punch against Slash knocking him out cold.

"Stay down... assassin." Batman scowled.

_Moments later..._

The police arrives to the middle of the street seeing Slash the Echidna hanging on the poll tied up in chains and there was a sign saying: Vitale's number one assassin. Irvin look on and knew the Batman ad stopped Slash.

"Huh looks like the Batman did it again. The Freedom Fighters can take this assassin to Mobius prison." Irvin stated.

_The next day..._

Sonic and Nadia were spending time together making out together enjoying their moment together. Afterwards, they broke apart looking into each other's eyes.

"I got to get back home to Mobotropolis Nadia." Sonic confessed.

"I know... It sucks for you to leave. Can I come visit you sometime?" Nadia questioned.

"Sure you can."

Nadia kisses Sonic on the lips some more and smile again.

"I'll be sure to surprise you sometime." Nadia assured.

"Yeah you do that." Sonic responded by smiling.

And so the two once again look at the view of Little Innsmouth town smiling together to the moment.

***Credits start playing The Batman (2004) Ending theme.***

Credits

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Slash the Echidna (My OC Character)_

_Special Guest:_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Cerebella_

_Beowulf_

_Irvin_

_Minette_

_Vitale_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**Batman takes on the another mafia gang as their leader: Pinstripe Potoroo. Also Batman even takes on one of Pinstripe's muscle: Ashura the Hedgehog.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight".**


	10. Episode 10: A Potoroo's End

_Chemical Plant Zone..._

The new mafia gang of the Potoroos were moving toxic wastes in the van. The leader of the gang was wearing a black pinstripe suit smoking a cigar. His name was Pinstripe Potoroo and the leader of his mafia gang.

"Get those wastes in the van, we are going to make some money off of it boys back at the factory." Pinstripe commanded his gang.

A black and green hedgehog made his appearance walking alongside with Pinstripe.

"Boss we got things under control and things look very clean as we speak." the hedgehog informed.

"Excellent Ashura. Sooner we get the wastes out of here, the sooner can get out of this place." Pinstripe responded smoking his cigar.

"Although the Batman could stop us."

"The bats... please he cannot stop my empire or my gang as it is getting stronger by the second. If I ever see the Batman... BANG! I'll blast him with my Tommy gun and he'll be to be good as dead. Although I am dying to know who this Batman guy is and once I really find out, I'll chop his head off. Hehehehehehe..."

***Intro start playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme.***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Rouge the Bat_

_Pinstripe Potoroo_

_Ashura the Hedgehog_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 10: A Potoroo's End**

_Sonic's Residence..._

Sonic was watching the news in the kitchen having a seat at his table eating some pancakes that he cook.

"_Tonight is the opening night of a new casino owner by the name: Pinstripe Potoroo here in Casinopolis. Pinstripe, can you give us any comments._" Miranda reported.

"_Of course doll, it is the opening night and I want to give anyone a wonderful time on my new casino._"

"_Of course so will there be any trouble at all?_"

"_Oh no. They will have a lot of fun and have a wonderful time on my new casino since now Mammoth Mogul is in prison and his casino is shut down._" Pinstripe responded with a smile.

"_Although the G.U.N agents: Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat will attend to the opening night party too._"

"_Of course let them come, they sure can use a break since working pretty hard back at G.U.N Headquarters._"

Sonic look on at the TV and NICOLE appear pouring some more orange juice for Sonic.

"Sounds like Pinstripe is telling the truth." NICOLE informed.

"I know but something about that guy is not right to me." Sonic responded.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just have a feeling. I am going to his opening night at the casino and be on the look out. He might be planning on something."

"I hope you're right Sonic. Are you sure about this."

"Yes I am."

_Meanwhile, G.U.N HQ..._

"So are you going to Pinstripe's opening Casino party?" Rouge asked.

"Parties is a waste of time." Shadow hissed.

"Come on Shadow, Sonic is going to be there. He even got invited."

"Are you sure he'll be there?"

"Of course."

"If you say so then I'll participate to come to the opening party."

"Good. Do you have a tuxedo for the party?"

"...No."

"Then let's get you a suit, you're going to look sharp Shady."

"Humph... Whatever."

_Later on that night at Casinopolis..._

Pinstripe had hosted his opening casino and a party. Everyone who arrived dressed up nice and dashing in the party. There was a smooth jazz band playing for the party. The citizens were drinking, socializing and having a wonderful time at the party.

Sonic even arrive to the party wearing a black tuxedo with a blue vest and a blue tie going along with his outfit and also wearing his black dressed shoes.

"Speaking of the devil, look who had finally showed up."

Sonic turned around seeing Shadow wearing a black and red tuxedo accompanied by Rouge the Bat wearing a glitter pink dress all the way down to her ankles and wearing pink high heel shoes.

"Hello handsome, you're looking very dashing like Shadow here." Rouge complimented.

"Thank you Rouge. You're looking very beautiful yourself." Sonic responded with a smile.

"Why thank you unlike someone who has not compliment me on my dress."

"Whatever. However it is good to see you Sonic." Shadow greeted shaking Sonic's hand.

"You too Shadow, how's life of G.U.N?"

"Going very well. How about you, how's everyone back at Freedom HQ?"

"Pretty good so far after all I quit being a Freedom Fighter."

"You what? Why would you want to do that?"

"I just want to go solo for myself for a change and a change of pace."

"Well I cannot argue with you to that but I respect your decision."

"Thank you Shadow."

"Rouge let's get going. We need to keep our eyes open."

"If you say so then. Sorry big blue duty calls. We should hang out sometime." Rouge suggested winking her eye at Sonic.

"Yeah sure thing." Sonic responded nervously.

Sonic head to the table and getting a glass of champagne until someone who approach Sonic.

"Well well well looks like we got ourselves a handsome hedgehog here in this wonderful party."

Sonic turned around facing a six foot marsupial female with blonde hair. She even wore a skimpy black dress and black high heel shoes looking very attractive and has a large cleavage.

"Hello um... do I know you?" Sonic questioned.

"No you do not. I don't believe we met my name's Tawna, Tawna Bandicoot." Tawna introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Tawna. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I heard a lot about you."

"Wait you heard of me?"

"Yes I do. The hero of Mobius and now pursuing a new path I see."

"Yeah you can say that."

"So handsome. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do. We've been together for like two weeks now."

"Mmm you guys are very serious now aren't you?"

"Indeed we are."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Not right now. Are you here with Pinstripe?"

"Indeed. He and I are in a relationship. I left my ex-boyfriend to be with Pinstripe and he is everything that I wanted."

"I see. Sounds like you're having a blast."

"Of course I am and things are going very well."

"That's good to hear. I suggest you should get back with your beloved."

"I am ok. Besides I can lend you a secret though."

"A secret."

"Pinstripe is shipping chemical acid and toxic wastes making a lot of money. Also he sells guns and dangerous weapons with the shipments."

"Is that so. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're a freedom fighter handsome."

"Wrong I quit the freedom fighter team but I can keep a secret so your secret is save with me."

"Splendid. Would you care to dance with me?"

"I suppose..."

Tawna smile and drags Sonic to the dance floor. Tawna wrap her arms around Sonic and Sonic placing his hands around her hips. The two begin slow dancing while the music is playing. Pinstripe attended with his friends and guests giving them a nice smile until he notice that his girlfriend: Tawna is dancing with Sonic in the dance floor with a few civilians.

"That jerk is touching and dancing with my girl. Oh no it is not going to happen like that, boys take care of that low life." Pinstripe commanded.

Pinstripe's men walk over to the dance floor and approach to Sonic.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Tawna asked in curiosity.

"Pinstripe want us to deal with this scum bag here so we're going to have to ask him to leave." the thug asked.

"What! He is just only dancing with me that's all."

"Sorry but you're going to have to tell Pinstripe about that."

"It's ok Tawna you do not need to defend me. I'll leave." Sonic countered.

Sonic lets go off Tawna.

"You don't need to walk with me, I'll let myself out. You all enjoy the party." Sonic gestured.

Sonic then take his departure and left the casino. Tawna got furious and left the dance floor to get a drink. Shadow and Rouge witness what they saw not wanting to be part of it so they return back to the party and resume back to their job.

Sonic had what he came for so he return back to Mobotropolis and head to the batcave and investigate. Sonic check on the files on the batcomputer and investigating the shipments of Pinstripe's deals and the schedules.

"Huh... Tawna was telling the truth. Pinstripe is selling weapons and chemical acid and toxic wastes." Sonic corrected.

Seconds after, NICOLE appeared in the batcave joining with Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, how was the party. You sure are here early." NICOLE asked.

"Yeah and find out everything about Pinstripe and his schemes." Sonic responded.

"You have?"

"Yes I did. He is selling weapons and chemical toxic wastes and acid. It's all here."

"Let me see. (_Looks through the batcomputer_) Interesting, Pinstripe makes all of this money selling illegal things."

"Yes. I knew Pinstripe is up to something. That is why I am going to stop his deals and the shipments. I'll put a stop of Pinstripe's business and bring him to justice."

"Be careful out there, what I hear that Pinstripe can be very brutal."

"Trust me, I can handle tough guys like Pinstripe here. I'm going on patrol, let me know you have any leads on Pinstripe's shipments or his deals."

"Will do."

Sonic got suit up becoming Batman and gathering his gadgets and putting on his utility belt around his waist. Sonic as the Batman jump in the Batmobile and took off exiting out of the Batcave.

_Outside of Mobotropolis..._

The Batman was on the patrol on top of a building looking down keeping an eye out for any crime incident. Batman then hear screams so he took out his grapple, uses it and swing through the city heading to the destination of the scream that occur just now.

It was Becky trying to get away from six guys wanting to have sex with her and try to attempt to rape her. Becky tried everything she could, fighting her way out but she is outnumbered. But all of sudden, the shadow figure dive down and knocks one of the guys out. The shadow figure begin taking down five more guys beating them down to the pulp without breaking a sweat. Becky watches on and soon the shadow figure turn his attention to Becky, Becky's eyes went wide of shock knowing who the person is.

"Y-you're the Batman." Becky corrected.

"You're safe." Batman responded in a dark deep voice.

"Thank you for saving me."

Batman nodded, grapple to the rooftop and took off leaving Becky behind. She then calls the police pressing charges against the guys who attempt to rape her instantly.

Batman continue on the lookout for any crime attempts until he is contacted by a Bluetooth in his Batsuit.

"Come in NICOLE." Batman answered.

"_Sonic, I have a lead on the next deal and shipment. It looks like it is going to take place at Chemical Plant Zone._"

"I'm on my way."

Batman activate his beacon to the Batmobile, jumping in from the rooftop and rushes over to the Chemical Plant Zone.

_Meanwhile, the Chemical Plant Zone..._

Pinstripe's gang loading up toxic wastes and weapons into the van after successfully made a deal with another customer. They were making a lot of money by the second. Batman glided to a rooftop using his binoculars looking the sight of Pinstripe's gang loading up the shipment.

"It looks like the security is tight and tough. I better cause a distraction." Batman stated.

Batman takes his batarang and throws it at the barrels which contains a detonator. Batman then activate it and sets it to explode causing a severe explosion. The gang turn their heads towards the explosion and suddenly, Batman then glides down and kicking two gang mafia members to the ground and start a brawl against them.

Ashura look on seeing the Batman fighting and beating down Pinstripe's guys. Ashura takes out his two daggers and charges over against the Batman. Batman kick off one of Pinstripe's men until he notices a green ad black hedgehog jump in the air swinging his daggers which Batman evade away from the hedgehog.

"So the tales of the Batman are true." Ashura corrected himself.

"Ashura the Hedgehog. Why are you working for Pinstripe Potoroo?" Batman questioned.

"Easy. Easy way of making money and killing anyone who disrespects Pinstripe and you are one of them. Speaking of which, I would get a big raise for killing you Batman."

"I like to see you try."

Batman and Ashura charge at each other engaging into a brutal fight.

_Meanwhile, Pinstripe's casino..._

Everyone who is enjoying the party. Shadow and Rouge also are having a good time until they even got a message that something is going on at the Chemical Plant Zone.

"Looks like a massive explosion that cause the ruckus." Rouge informed.

"Yes. We got to get there right now and check out. Did you contacted the G.U.N?"

"Yeah they're on their way right now to check out the explosion."

With that, Shadow and Rouge exit the party and attend to their job.

_With the Batman and Ashura..._

Batman and Ashura had already engage into a fight. Ashura kept swinging his daggers at the Batman. Batman counters Ashura and snatching away the daggers and breaking them.

"Let's see how good you are without your daggers." Batman scowled in a dark deep voice.

"Bring it. I can use a great challenge." Ashura threatened.

Ashura engage a fist fight combat against the Batman deliver several attacks but Batman countered Ashura and blocking each and every attack that Ashura can throw. Ashura did a low sweep kick at Batman forcing him to the ground but Batman touches his hands to the ground and did a back flip away from Ashura. Ashura threw knives at the batman but Batman once again back flip away from the knives that were thrown towards him. Ashura took the chance and delivers a punch across the face to the Batman.

Batman jerked away and Ashura begin to roundhouse kick Batman but Batman catches Ashura's leg and swings him around tossing him two feet away. When Ashura promptly got himself up on his feet then all of sudden, Batman comes out of nowhere and stuns Ashura and performs a beatdown against the hedgehog sending multiple punches against Ashura and giving the final blow against Ashura sending Ashura flying against the wall, hitting himself and to the ground unconscious.

Before Batman can do anything, there were sirens coming from not far away so he grapples to a rooftop and took off before the cops and G.U.N arrival.

_Minutes later..._

Shadow and Rouge had just arrived to the area and seeing the G.U.N and the police arresting and taking the mafia members into custody also including Ashura who is in custody. The fire fighters were putting out the fire in order not to let the fire creating and destroying the facility.

"Looks like Batman took down these guys." Rouge stated.

"Yes. It looks like they were Pinstripe's men and his bodyguard: Ashura the Hedgehog the assassin behind the all. It looks like they were loading up weapons and toxic wastes." Shadow informed.

"It sounds like Pinstripe is the culprit and the criminal that has been selling weapons and toxic wastes the whole time."

"Yes and it is time we put Ashura out of business and bring him to justice."

_Elsewhere, the Batcave..._

The Batman had returned back to the Batcave arriving in his Batmobile. Batman exits out of the Batmobile heading up to the first floor and arriving to the Batcomputer. NICOLE reappears to the Batcave.

"Welcome back. How did it go?" NICOLE asked.

"Too brutal. Pinstripe's assassin named: Ashura the Hedgehog is in custody and so is Pinstripe's men." Sonic responded taking off his mask.

"Did you stop the shipments of the toxic wastes and weapons?"

"Yes. That is going to put Pinstripe out of business."

"Hopefully there could be the news about that tomorrow."

"We'll see."

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic pour a cup of orange juice while watching TV as it was on top of the fridge.

"_This is Miranda Lynx bringing you live here on Mobotropolis news. There was a dangerous situation at Chemical Plant Zone. The assassin named: Ashura the Hedgehog and the mafia gang which they were Pinstripe Potoroo's men who were shipping and loading out weapons and chemical toxic wastes selling them for money. Pinstripe who is the main culprit and the criminal the whole time of this investigation. Therefore Pinstripe is out on the loose as the party ended when the police and the G.U.N had stopped the party and putting Pinstripe's company out of business. Pinstripe is still out there on the loose as the G.U.N, the police and the Freedom Fighters are on the search party looking for Pinstripe Potoroo. Stay tune for more details after this._" Miranda reported.

"It seems Pinstripe had took his departure before they arrive and stop the party." NICOLE informed appearing in Sonic's residence.

"Indeed. I will find Pinstripe and put him to justice. Can you try to track him down NICOLE?" Sonic requested.

"Of course, it'll take some time though either way i'll notify you once I got something."

"Good do that."

NICOLE nodded and teleports away. Sonic cell phone starts to ring so Sonic check the caller I.D. Turns out it is his girlfriend: Nadia Fortune. Sonic reponds and answer the call.

"Hey Nadia." Sonic greeted.

"Hey there honey, how are you?" Nadia asked.

"Doing well. Just only drinking orange juice. What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with Cerebella for breakfast. How's things at Mobotropolis."

"Pretty cool so far can't lie to that."

"I can see why. I miss you Sonic, I want to see you."

"I know. Me too Nadia, we'll see each again soon you have my word."

"Looking forward to it. I got to go, I'll talk to you later Sonic. I love you."

"I love you too."

Nadia hangs up the phone. Sonic went on to get himself ready for work.

_Meanwhile..._

Pinstripe had just lost everything. His business, his connections and his company; some of his men were now in custody including his assassin: Ashura the Hedgehog is behind bars. Pinstripe loaded up his tommy gun and is furious that he had lost everything and now on the run. Tawna comes in and tries to comfort her beloved.

"Sweetie, calm down. I'm sure that things will work out." Tawna comforted.

"Work out... WORK OUT! I've lost everything all because of the Batman. He ruined my shipments, my connections and my empire and my company. Hell I am even on the run because the cops are looking for me and so it the G.U.N. The Batman will pay for what he did I will make sure of it!" Pinstripe snapped.

"Honey calm down, I'm sure that they won't find you."

Pinstripe smacked Tawna in the face forcing her to collapsed to the ground with a shocking expression on her face.

"I don't need for this bitch. Get the hell out of my sight." Pinstripe demanded.

"But darling..." Tawna stuttered.

"GET OUT!"

Tawna pride herself up and exit out the room to leave Pinstripe alone. Tawna had just about enough of Pinstripe's abusive ways towards her so she then left the hideout and go meet someone who can help her.

_Elsewhere, in Mobotropolis..._

Sonic worked on the engine and the ignition for another customer. During his time at work, an unexpected then to happen when a female suspect enters the garage and contacts Sonic.

"Sonic."

Sonic stop for a moment and turn his attention and sees Tawna Bandicoot here that catches Sonic off guard.

"Tawna, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I came to talk to you. Can we talk in private?" Tawna asked.

"Yeah let's talk outside."

Tawna followed Sonic outside the garage and they begin to talk.

"So what brings you here?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I am here to let you know that Pinstripe is hiding at the docks in Night Babylon. He is furious of the Batman that he ruined everything to him." Tawna informed.

"Why are you telling me this. I'm not a Freedom Fighter."

"That is true that you're not a Freedom Fighter but you can tell them."

"I'll do that."

"Also I am done with Pinstripe, I am moving on to a better life."

"Good for you and I hope everything goes well for you and wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Sonic, we should hang out sometime."

Tawna exit the area and leaving the scene. Sonic then contacts NICOLE from his BlueTooth.

"NICOLE I finally have information of Pinstripe's whereabouts." Sonic informed.

"You do. Who told you that?"

"Tawna Bandicoot. He is hiding at the docks at Night Babylon."

"Ok I'll mark the coordinates on the Batcomputer in the Batcave."

"Good."

Sonic hangs up from his Bluetooth and gets back to work back at the garage.

Later on that night...

Sonic had finished work and became the Batman once again driving off with his Batmobile to the docks. Batman glides to the rooftop and enters inside the warehouse. Pinstripe and his men were loading up their weapons ready for the police or the Batman to show up.

"This should be very easy." Batman stated.

Batman takes out his device and causes a blackout catching Pinstripe and his men off guard.

"WHO TURN OFF THAT GOD DAMN POWER!" Pinstripe yelled.

Moments after, they were a sounds of screams in the dark which scarred Pinstripe a little so he burst his tommy gun trying to kill the Batman.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Pinstripe cried.

Pinstripe kept firing his gun until the lights came back on and only Pinstripe can see is his unconscious mafia boys were beaten up. Pinstripe look around and when he turns around, the Batman was behind Pinstripe.

"I'm right here." Batman responded.

Batman begin to perform a beatdown against Pinstripe after knocking the tommy gun away and beat down Pinstripe to the pulp and knocking him out unconscious with a brutal uppercut. Pinstripe is seen laid on the ground. Batman then tied up Pinstripe and the rest of the men and the G.U.N and the police arrived and make arrests and taking Pinstripe and his men into custody.

"Batman maybe a criminal but he is my kind of criminal." Rouge commented.

Shadow shook his head and the two went on to take the mafia gang and Pinstripe into custody.

_Back at the Batcave..._

Batman arrived back to the Batcave with his Batmobile. NICOLE was standing there with serving tray with a plate of chicken tenders with fries and a glass of sprite soda.

"Welcome back Sonic. Would you care for your dinner." NICOLE offered with a smile.

Sonic responded NICOLE with a smile and just about to accept her offer but unfortunately the Batwave then went off alerting Sonic another crime spree.

"Looks like dinner will have to wait?" NICOLE stated.

"Yeah keep it warm for me will you." Sonic requested.

"Sure thing Sonic."

Sonic smiled and put back on hos mask becoming Batman and jumps back into his Batmobile and takes off to the next destination.

***Credits begin playing the The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Rouge the Bat_

_Ashura the Hedgehog_

_Special Guest Cast:_

_Pinstripe Potoroo_

_Tawna Bandicoot_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**Next time on "Batman: Dark Knight"...**

**Batman takes on the Hedgehog named: Flame the Hedgehog who posses flaming abilities and burn anything that he wants to. Also Sonic gets an unexpected visit.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight".**


	11. Episode 11: The Big Heat

_Somewhere in Casinopolis..._

The mobians were having a wonderful time at the casino trying to win big to get more money. But all of sudden, there was a huge flaming blast bursting into the casino. The mobian civilians turn their heads towards the blast and they see a ed hedgehog coming into the casino. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants with a pocket chain on his right and wearing black shoes. He even wore black fingerless gloves on and controlling flaming fire on his hands.

"It's getting hot in here baby." the red hedgehog commented as he throw multiple flaming fire balls in the casino causing everyone to panicked.

The red hedgehog made his way to the vault and melt down the down and see a lot of money. The red hedgehog grinned and takes all of the money into a bag and carries it out of the casino. There were police cars surrounded the hedgehog pointed their guns at the hedgehog.

"Freeze. Who are you?" the police sheriff asked.

"Call me... Flame, Flame the Hedgehog." Flame introduced bursting fire blasts.

The officers got out of the way as the cars begin to explode and Flame smiled at the officers.

"Have an hot evening." Flame suggested.

Flame burst flames to the ground as he begun to fly up in the air leaving the area with the bag of money laughing evilly during his escape.

***Intro begin playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 11: The Big Heat**

Sonic's residence...

Sonic and Nicole spend some time together at Sonic's place as Sonic just made some sugar cookies. Nicole takes on and chows it down smiling happily.

"This is good Sonic. I didn't know you make cookies." Nicole commented.

"Yeah my mom taught me how to cook so I took the liberty to make some cookies. You like them." Sonic asked.

"Of course. I love it."

"I'm glad. Here has some more, knock yourself out."

"Why thank you Sonic, you've been so generous."

"Thank you and you're welcome."

Sonic smiled and turning on the TV eventually the news came on.

"_This is Miranda Lynx live from Mobotropolis news. There's has been a big flaming explosion. A lot of money here at Casinopolis has been stolen._" Miranda reported.

"What." Sonic stuttered in shock.

"_There has been some footage of this person coming in the casino._"

The footage shows a red hedgehog using fire and bursting through the casino and even blowing up police cars.

"_This person name: Flame the Hedgehog is out on the loose with the money. We have not yet known where is whereabouts are but we are very certain that he'll end up coming again for the next heist. Sally do you have any comments._" Miranda reported.

"_Yes Miranda. Flame can be very and I mean "Very" dangerous but the Freedom Fighters will come up a plan to defeat this menace and bring him to justice and we'll beat him before the Batman stops him._" Sally commented.

"_Since the Batman is still the vigilante, will he be brought to justice?_"

"_To your question: yes Miranda. We don't need any vigilantes to do our handy work. We can take care of it on ourselves not the Batman's help. Back to you._"

"_Thank you Sally. The police, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are on the investigation and on the hunt for Flame the Hedgehog as they are searching for clues. Stay tune for more details._"

Sonic had a stern look after watching the news.

"Sounds like this Flame the Hedgehog character sure is very dangerous don't you think Sonic?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah but not dangerous for the Batman. I'm getting suit up, enjoy the cookies Nicole." Sonic offered.

"Sure thing and be careful out there."

_At the Batcave..._

Sonic got himself suited up, gadgets ready and putting his mask on becoming the Batman. Batman jumps in the Batmobile and took off over to Casinopolis.

_In Casinopolis..._

The police, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were investigating for clues of Flame's whereabouts. Batman is at the rooftops hanging onto the poll looking through with his binoculars.

"Flame may have left without being followed but the clues I can find and track down his location." Batman stated.

Batman activated his thermal goggles from his mask and zooming down and find the footprints to the ground with the thermal vision.

"There. Let's see... He's heading off to the jewelry store down at Night Babylon. That way I can stop Flame the Hedgehog." Batman stated.

Batman activated the beacon on his utility belt calling in for the Batmobile to his position. Batman jump down into the Batmobile and takes off to Night Babylon.

_Meanwhile, the jewel store in Night Babylon..._

Flame had already breaking in the store and scarred off the security guards.

"Don't mind if I help myself." Flame exclaimed grinning.

Flame takes the diamonds and put them in the bag. Flame makes his way to the vault and start to rip off the vault with his brutal strength and sets it down.

"Ah diamonds are forever. Ahahahahahahahahaaa and they are all mine." Flame exclaimed.

Flame takes everything inside the vault as he has full loot of diamonds. Just before Flame can leave the place until suddenly a familiar figure glide towards Flame and kicks him through the counters and hitting the ground. Flame turn his attentions towards the figure which it is the Batman.

"Ah the Batman. I thought you would never come nor the Freedom Fighters can arrive here." Flame stated.

"Drop the diamonds right now Flame." Batman commanded.

"Ahahahaha not without a fight. Come on and take it from me then."

"If you insist."

Batman quickly threw his batarangs against Flame but Flame hits them away and sees the Batman jump in the air deliver a drop kick against Flame but eventually Flame catches Batman's leg and swings him around tossing him to the ground. Batman sees Flame channeling his flaming abilities.

"Let it burn." Flame exclaimed.

Flame shoots out flaming fire balls at the Batman. Batman rolled out of the way and running out of the out from the flaming fire balls thrown by Flame. Flame jumps up in the air and start to slam down creating a fire explosion knocking everything out of the way and Batman grapples up high evading the ruckus.

"Ahahahaha you're fast Batman but not enough to get the fire out." Flame assumed blasting fire against Batman.

Batman glides away as Flame bursting flaming fire against Batman. Batman glides down and throwing flash pellets against Flame blinding his sight. Batman then went on to beat down Flame deliver some attacks against the red hedgehog. Flame countered Batman and punches him in the stomach sending Batman flying through against the wall hitting himself hard to it. Flame shoot out a flaming fire ball at Batman and hits him through the wall and Batman is down laid flat and Flame walk through the broken wall hole cracking his fists.

"Ahahahahaha is that all you got Batman. I'm just getting started." Flame taunted.

"So am I" Batman countered.

Batman through a smoke pellets at Flame surrounding him with smoke. Flame wipe off the smoke around him but suddenly, Batman came in and start to deliver multiple attacks sending punches at Flame. Flame growled angrily and catches Batman by the fist pulls him and elbows Batman away and rushes over to the Batman and punches him through the counters and hitting himself against the wall.

"Ahahahahahaha I had fun fighting you but it's time I kill you Batman. You're worthless." Flame hissed readied to kill Batman.

Before Flame can do anything until he hear the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix arriving in the jewelry store.

"Freeze." Sally commanded.

"Ahahahaha a you wish." Flame grinned.

Flame blast flaming fire balls at the team as they took cover evading the balls. Flame takes the bag of diamonds and prepared his escape.

"Farewell Batman, if you can survive the death of fire." Flame assumed.

Flame the takes off with the diamonds. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix could only watch Flame took his escape.

"Now what do we do now?" Bunnie asked.

"Yeah Flame is gone and we have Batman here." Vector agreed.

"Since the Batman is here, we can take a peek on who is he behind the mask and arrest him for sure." Sally commanded.

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix surrounded the unconscious Batman ready to take off his mask but all of sudden, the Batman shot his eyes open and threw out his smoke pellets covering the area with smoke. Batman then takes off activating the beacon on his utility belt and calling for the Batmobile. Batman jumps into the Batmobile and takes off leaving the area.

The smoke died down and the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix could not seen Batman anywhere.

"Damn. He got away." Sally murmured.

"Shall we go after him?" Espio asked.

"No I don't think so. He'll come around that way we'll bring him down to justice and so is Flame."

_Back to the Batcave..._

Nicole had the serving tray with a glass of orange juice. The Batmobile returns back to the Batcave.

"Hello Sonic, welcome back. Care for a cold drink of orange juice." Nicole offered.

The doors open and the Batman who is seen hurt. Nicole gasped in shock and drops the tray.

"Sonic! Oh my goodness!" Nicole gasped.

Nicole rush over to Sonic's aid.

_Minutes later..._

Sonic is seen on the bed getting some rest. Nicole serve Sonic a glass of water and seen Sonic opening his eyes.

"Sonic are you feeling ok?" Nicole asked.

"I'll live. Flame is sure is tough and strong." Sonic responded.

"You scarred me back there. I thought I lost you."

"I'll be fine Nicole really. I just need some rest that's all but Flame is still out there on the loose planning for his next heist."

"I know get some rest Sonic. We'll think of something."

"Yeah. God idea."

Nicole nodded her head and exit Sonic's bedroom so Sonic can get some rest.

_Later on the next day..._

Sonic risen himself up from his bedroom and exits the bedroom. Sonic got the rest he needed and getting a glass of orange juice of Vitamin C. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door catching Sonic by surprise. Sonic did not expected any visitors so when he open the door to see who it is, it was Blaze the Cat herself making her entrance.

"Blaze. I'm surprised you're here." Sonic stated.

"Hello Sonic. I thought I come by to visit you, may I come in." Blaze responded.

"Yeah sure come on in."

"Thank you."

Sonic invite Blaze inside the house and closes the door.

"So what brings you here to visit?" Sonic questioned.

"Just wanting to come see you. I've heard you've been gone for a year and quit the Freedom Fighters." Blaze refreshed.

"I know. I wanted to change and I'm doing better exactly so I went solo and go one with my own new life exactly."

"Can't blame you with your reason. Do tell me Sonic do you miss being a Freedom Fighter?"

"That's an good question. A little but I'm happy with my new life."

"I see. Can you tell me why you quit and left the Freedom Fighters for the entire year without telling anyone where you have been?"

"Well... I realized that I've hurt my friends and being very selfish and cocky towards then never give a damn. That made me realize and see the reality thinking I would lose my friends if I keep being who I used to be. It was very wrong of me and I even hurt my best friend and brother very badly for dating and hooking up with the girl he used to fall in love with. That had me over the edge and I felt so guilty for it."

"I understand. You have your reasons Sonic and I respect your decision and your path."

"Thank you Blaze. I'm glad you came to visit."

"No problem. I must head back to protect the Sol Emeralds. I'll come by and see you again sometime."

"Sure thing Blaze. Maybe one day I can cook you a nice dinner just as friends."

"Sure. I love that."

Blaze smiled and let herself out of the residence. Sonic turn on the TV and the news was on.

"This is Miranda Lynx live here at Lava Reef zone. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix have tracked down Flame the Hedgehog holding up in his hideout in a dangerous area. The police went down to stop the dangerous criminal but they were no match for the red hedgehog's flammable powers." Miranda reported.

"This is bad. I got to stop Flame and bring him to justice." Sonic determined.

Sonic took the secret entrance in his bedroom to the Batcave. He headed to the suit chamber to sit up but he notices Nicole working on something which brought her attention to the blue blur.

"Hello Sonic. I knew you would come to the Batcave. I've made some adjustments to your suit by weatherproofing it for you." Nicole informed showing Sonic his black and Grey batsuit.

"Thanks Nicole." Sonic smiled.

"You're welcome."

Sonic then suits up on his new batsuit and his mouth covered with the mask.

"Time to put the fire out." Batman objected in a dark deep voice.

_Meanwhile, Lava Reef Zone in Angel Island..._

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix try coming up a plan to stop flame with the police. All of sudden, they see the black subject heading towards Flame's hideout realizing it is the Batwing knowing the Batman had arrived. Batman jumped out of the Batwing and dives down inside Flame's hideout and glides his way down to the ground.

Batman look around seeing the police officers tied up in hard chains.

"Looks like the Batman has returned for a rematch." Flame stated grinning.

"Flame the Hedgehog." Batman called.

"Look at all of this, no one can not stop the heat and now one can't stop me from what I am doing. I am the king, the ruler of Mobius."

"I don't care what you say Flame. We all know you love the heat and fire and you can do whatever you want with it. But unfortunately I came here to bring in the ice to take out the fire."

"(_Gets up from his throne chair_) Come on then... BRING IT!"

Flame blasts fire at Batman. Batman dodge away the fire and throw the batarangs to Flame's surprise, they explode destroying Flame's throne chair sending him to the ground. Batman rushes over and deliver some attacks but Flame blocked them and try uppercutting Batman but Batman evade and deliver a brutal punch against Flame and kicking him in the face. Flame blast a flaming fire ball against Batman to Batman he jump and grapples into the shadows.

"Ahahaha you're fast like the cheetah Batman. But I don't need to see you. WHEN YOU ARE BURN INTO ASHES!" Flame threatened.

Flame unleashes fire blast across the area in the hideout. Batman hide taking cover from the fire. As it stopped, Batman came out throwing batarangs but Flame blast them away destroying them. Flame turns around seeing Batman swinging around with his grapple and Flame bursting fire at the Batman. Batman wall run and glides over to Flame but Flame duck down evading Batman's glide kick.

"You lose Batman." Flame stated shooting fire blast.

Batman covered himself using his cape looking on to Flame.

"I'm king of the mountain. The new emperor of Mobius." Flame assumed.

"No way Flame, this is my mountain and I'm the only king to it." Batman countered taking out a glue grenade.

Batman threw a glue grenade at Flame sticking glue around him.

"What is this." Flame wondered.

Flame burn the glue off of him and look around as the Batman threw a flash pellet at Flame thus giving Batman a chance to deliver a beatdown against the red hedgehog. Flame stopped Batman there and throw him against the wall.

"Three words Batman: Feel the Burn." Flame joked.

"Yeah feel this." Batman countered.

"What..."

Batman grapples down a fire extinguisher at Batman covering Flame all over his body. Batman threw a glue grenade at Flame holding him completely and finally rush over and delivering a superman punch against Flame knocking out unconscious.

"Time for you to chill out in Mobius prison Flame." Batman stated.

Minutes later, the police had already taken Flame into custody behind bars and the Batman had already took off out of Lava Reef zone.

_Back at the Batcave..._

The Batman had just returned bak to the Batcave in the Batwing and landed on the helipad on the first floor. Batman exits out of the Batwing and takes off his mask reviewing to be Sonic himself.

"Welcome back Sonic. I seen the news that you've taken down Flame the Hedgehog." Nicole greeted.

"Yeah. Flame will not be a problem anymore." Sonic responded.

"Why don't I fix you some dinner."

"No no I'll cook, my treat. You can join me if you like."

"I love to."

Sonic responded and takes off his Batsuit at the suit chamber and Sonic and Nicole headed back to Sonic's residence using the elevator in the secret passage to Sonic's residence.

***Credits begin playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending Theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_Blaze the Cat_

_Flame the Hedgehog (My OC Character)_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**Zone Tan and her team had formed a plan to gather Yoshi's DNA (_Yoshi 2.1's Version_) to create a super weapon with the help of Dr. Eggman. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix put a stop of there evil schemes but they must form an alliance with the Batman. Can they stop them in time.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight"**


End file.
